


Hear Me

by smmiskimen



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 131
Words: 65,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smmiskimen/pseuds/smmiskimen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight AU. A horrific car accident leaves Bella in a catatonic state. She's transferred to Forks Hospital. What happens when Edward is faced with the lifeless girl in the bed and an undeniable pull begins? Can he bring her back from her minds abyss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new story! It's going to be drabblish, each chapter 500 words or less. I'll update every Monday-Friday, and get the next weeks chapters ready over the weekend. I'm trying out third person with this so it may sound a bit different than my other stories, but it's the only way to really tell the story like it needs to be told. I hope you all enjoy.

 

Hear Me Chapter 1

Walking into Forks Hospital, Edward did his best to block out the multiple voices he heard, especially those that were pained or anguished. Sometimes his abilities did come in handy, but at times like this, he wished he could just turn it off and not have to hear the haunting words.

_Hear me…_ a feminine voice sounded out in his head, the tortured sounding tone chilled him to the core.

He shook it off and kept walking, heading toward Carlisle's office. He had left some files at home and needed Edward to bring them to him.

Edward finally reached Carlisle's office, only to find it empty. He sniffed the air and opened his mind up to search for Carlisle. Catching his scent and hearing his mental voice, Edward followed the trail down two corridors until he came up to the door that Carlisle was behind.

Edward leaned against the wall and decided to wait for him, hearing Carlisle scribbling on charts and adjusting machines, he knew he would probably be done soon.

But as Edward waited, the light burn that was always present in his throat began to grow, flourish in life as it started to consume his every being.

_Hear me…_ that same tortured voice from before broke through his mind and Edward bowed under the pain in it.

He was just able to right himself when the door next to him opened, bringing with it a surge of the most mouth watering scent he had ever encountered. The venom surged into his mouth, literally dripping off of his teeth in anticipation of finding and draining the source. He knew his eyes had switched to pitch black, and he fought to not seek out whomever was behind that door.

"Edward? Edward? Get control over yourself. You need to get out of here. Go home and I'll be there soon," Carlisle's voice broke through the desire to feed and Edward turned and bolted from the hospital as fast as he could manage while keeping up pretenses.

In his haste, he had forgotten to give Carlisle the files in his hands, and decided that it wasn't worth the risk to go back and face temptation once more. Letting them spill out on his passenger seat, Edward sped out of the hospital parking lot, not stopping until he was safely at home, where he quickly surged into the woods, eager to quell the driving hunger that had nearly taken him over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post a few chapters a day until I get caught up to the other sites it's posted on. Then I will go back to Monday-Friday posting only.

Hear Me Chapter 2

Arriving home , Carlisle sought out Edward to ensure he was doing well after the episode at the hospital.

"Edward? Are you ok now?" Carlisle asked when he found him seated at the piano, playing.

"Yes, I fed. But, who was that, at the hospital? I've pretty much encountered every single person in Forks and never had that kind of reaction to them. In fact, I've never reacted to anyone like that since my newborn days," Edward replied as his fingers stilled on the keys.

"Well, that was Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella. She was just transferred here from a hospital in Portland," Carlisle explained, not divulging too much information as per patient confidentiality, but his mind said otherwise what his mouth could not.

_She was in an extremely horrific car crash with her mother and step-father, both of which died on impact. The car wasn't found for several days, and when it was, Isabella was nearly dead. She sustained multiple injuries, including several to her spine, and was placed in a medically induced coma to help her heal after the surgeries, but since waking has been catatonic. She won't respond to any stimuli and we have been unable to get her to react to anything we do. We know there is brain activity, as the scans show, and a nerve test shows that there should not be any paralysis. She appears to be trapped in her own mind. Chief Swan had her transferred here because he couldn't keep making the trip to Portland and back._

"Oh, um, is there…any hope for her?" Edward asked, unsure of why he cared, but the story was heart wrenching.

"Actually, I was going to see if you would come to the hospital later tonight with me to see if you could hear anything, maybe try and communicate with her. But after today, I cannot allow that. If you were to lose control, well, we would be forced to leave, you know. But she has already suffered so much, I just want to help her," Carlisle explained, and Edward found himself wanting to do the same for some reason.

"I…I think I could manage to control myself. You know, go hunting beforehand, and maybe see if Emmett would come along as a buffer to hold me back if necessary," Edward suggested and Carlisle agreed.

"Here, I know it's against patient confidentiality and all, but I think it would help you understand her situation," Carlisle said as he handed over the medical files that Edward had left in his car. "Look over these and I'll be in my office if you have any questions. We can head back around ten."

Edward nodded and took the files, heading to his bedroom to look them over. But upon opening the first one, he was overtaken with desire as he looked down at the chocolate haired beauty sitting lifeless in the photo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hear Me Chapter 3

Three days trapped in the vehicle. Three days of staring at her mother's and step-father's lifeless faces. Three days of being unable to move or escape from the injuries to her spine. Finally someone happened upon the overturned vehicle and called for help. The police and paramedic reports listed that when they finally pulled Isabella Swan from the vehicle and strapped her to the backboard and gurney, that all she would say was 'can anyone hear me' over and over again.

She didn't respond to anyone questioning her, to external stimuli, and the doctors feared she was fully paralyzed from her injuries. They put her under general anesthesia to perform surgery on her spine, and kept her in a medically induced coma to keep her from reinjuring herself, and when her wounds had healed enough, they slowly brought her out of it. Only, she never fully woke up. She opened her eyes and blinked, but that was it.

If someone talked to her she didn't respond. You could sit her upright and she would stay that way, the same with lying down or standing, but wouldn't move from the positions herself.

A psychologist determined that the shock of the accident and being trapped with two dead bodies for several days was too much for the fragile mind of a sixteen year old girl, and said that if she was going to wake up, that it would happen when her mind healed.

But a neurologist performed a scan of her brain, and there was very little activity present; enough for insurance to continue covering the medical care in hopes that she would wake, but not enough to convince some.

Her father, Chief Swan, had her transferred to Forks to have her closer.

Edward closed the medical file but pulled out the picture of her and continued to look it over. Yes, her scent earlier had driven him nearly insane. But looking at her face in the picture, seeing how stunning she was as she lay there lifelessly, Edward could only imagine how breathtaking she would be when she actually had life in her.

Now all he had to do was find out how to bring her back from her mind's cloudy abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

Hear Me Chapter 4

Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle headed back to Forks Hospital just after ten at night, knowing that there would only be staff and patients inside except for the odd emergency.

Carlisle snuck Edward and Emmett, who was only there to help hold Edward back if he reacted to Isabella's scent again, and started toward her room. However, when they reached the door, all three froze, unable to go any further due to the presence of a second heartbeat inside of her room.

They listened for a moment and heard the voice of a man speak softly.

"Bells, you have to wake up, you have to come back to me. I don't know how much longer the insurance company will hold on in hopes of you getting better. I need you to give me something, anything; any sign of progress and it will be enough to show them that you're coming around. Please, Bella, just come back me. I know…I know it's tough after what you saw…after what happened, but please. Just…wake up."

The voice drifted off as soft sobs replaced the words and Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett retreated into an empty room.

"You two wait here. I'm going to go speak to Chief Swan," Carlisle said and Edward and Emmett nodded, but Edward made sure to listen in.

"Chief Swan, what brings you by at such a late hour," Carlisle said as he entered the room and checked on Isabella's vitals.

Edward and Emmett could hear the rustle of the paper readouts from the machines and Carlisle's footsteps as he moved around the room.

"Oh, uh, Dr. Cullen. I know it's past visiting hours, but I just had to come see her. Do you think there will be any progress with her?" Chief Swan said.

"I'm not sure, Chief, but know that I will do everything in my power to help your daughter. Is there something going on I need to know about?" Carlisle questioned and Edward tuned into Chief Swan's head to get any answers he might not speak out loud.

_Fucking insurance company says they are going to quit footing the bills for Bella if she doesn't make some progress in the next month or two. It's not even been a year yet, I don't know why they can't wait a while longer._

"No, Dr. Cullen. Nothing. Well, I have to get to the station; I'm on my lunch break. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her and please call me with any news."

The two men shook hands and Chief Swan kissed his daughter's forehead then left the room as Carlisle returned to Edward and Emmett, ready to bring them to Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today. 5 more will post tomorrow, then 4 on Thursday, and on Friday I will be all caught up and posting will take over on the schedule of one chapter a day Monday-Friday, and no posts on the weekends.

Hear Me Chapter 5

Emmett kept his hands on Edward's arms, ready to pull him back at a moment's notice as Carlisle opened the door to Isabella's room.

"Just try to get a feed on her mind while I try to coax a reaction out of her, ok Edward?" Carlisle said and Edward nodded.

The scent hit him as it had done earlier in the day, making Edward's nostrils flare and his eyes shift toward black, but he held himself steady and pushed on. After being enraptured by her picture, Edward knew he could never desire to harm her, so he fought against the pull to drain every drop of her blood and focused on her mind instead. But there was nothing coming to him.

"Isabella? It's Dr. Cullen," Carlisle spoke to the girl who was lying on the hospital bed, eyes open and occasionally blinking.

 _Edward, can you hear anything?_ Carlisle thought to Edward and he shook his head.

"Isabella, I'm going to try and see if you respond to some stimuli, ok? This won't hurt a bit."

Carlisle took out his pen and uncovered the most delicate foot that Edward had ever seen, running it up the sole, but there was no reaction from the bed. Carlisle exposed half of one leg and Edward felt the venom surge to his mouth, but also to his groin, a reaction he hadn't ever had before. Then Carlisle tested the reflexes of Isabella, and they responded, but her mind remained silent.

"Isabella, I'm going to shine a light in your eyes now," Carlisle said, pulling out his penlight, and Edward spoke up for the first time to correct Carlisle.

"Bella," Edward said, making Carlisle look at him questioningly, "Her father calls her Bella."

Carlisle smiled and nodded, turning back to her, but before he could speak again, Edward heard the same tortured female voice he had heard earlier when he was at the hospital.

… _hear me…_

… _hear me…_

… _hear me…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hear Me Chapter 6

"Did you hear her, Edward? Carlisle asked and Edward focused on the beautiful girl laying there in the bed.

"I...I'm not sure. I can't pick up anything for certain but I heard someone say 'hear me'," Edward replied and Carlisle nodded, trying to coax another response from Bella as she lay there, practically unresponsive in the bed.

"How's the urge," Emmett asked, looking over at Edward and taking in his eyes, which Edward saw where pitch black from the image in his head.

"I'm fine," Edward replied, even though the urge was there to drink, drain, consume everything that was this girl.

"Ok, let's head out for now," Carlisle said, breaking Edward's fantasies about drinking from Bella. "Edward, I think I'll have you come back again when I've had more time to work with her."

Edward nodded and everyone turned to leave the room when Edward heard the same broken and tortured voice reach out to him.

_Hear me..._

Edward turned back to look at Bella, lying there helplessly, and had no desire to leave her side, but knew that he couldn't guarantee his control if he stayed. With one final glance, he left the room and strolled toward the back entrance they had come in.

Once outside, Edward took off for the tree line, eager to find something to quell the thirst that had been steadily building while at the hospital.

Taking down a large buck, Edward's mind was distracted by thoughts of Bella, the beautiful girl in the hospital who already had all his attention. He began to wonder what she looked like full of life before the unfortunate accident had taken the zest of it out of her.

With that thought, an idea formed, and he raced home to speak to Carlisle about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hear Me Chapter 7

Running into the house, Edward raced up to Carlisle's study to speak to him about his idea.

"Carlisle," Edward said, entering the room and Carlisle looked up from Bella's medical files.

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I had an idea that might help me get a read on Bella's mind, because I need to know her voice to really know if I'm hearing her thoughts. Do you think you can talk to her father about maybe getting some videos of her from before the accident? If I could just hear her voice I would know if I was hearing her or not. And maybe they could be played for her and help break her from whatever hold her mind has on her," Edward surmised, pulling the idea from his time in medical school when he learned that talking to people in comas could help them wake up.

"It's not a bad idea, Edward. I'll talk to Chief Swan and see if he has any videos of her and suggest that it could help."

"Ok, thanks," Edward said and turned to leave, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Edward? Back at the hospital, you said you heard someone say 'hear me,' right?"

Edward turned and nodded.

"Well, did you see in the reports about what Bella was saying when the paramedics pulled her from the vehicle?"

"Yeah, she kept asking 'can anyone hear me.' Do you think it might have been her I was hearing?"

"It's a possibility that her mind is still stuck on the same loop it was after the accident. If so, I have to find some way to make her break the cycle. I'll talk to Chief Swan tomorrow and see what he can get for us."

"Ok, just let me know," Edward said and exited the room, heading up the stairs to his own room in hopes of getting lost in a book.

However, nothing seemed to hold him and distract him sufficiently, and Edward soon found himself sitting downstairs in front of the piano, his fingers lightly dancing across the keys as an unfamiliar melody began to unfold.

All he could think about while he played was beautiful Bella lying in the hospital all alone, trapped in her own mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Hear Me Chapter 8

"Edward?" Carlisle called, coming in to the house the next afternoon.

Edward had just arrived home from school and was back in front of the piano, playing that same unfamiliar melody that he had begun the night before.

"In here," Edward called out and Carlisle appeared in the doorway, VHS tape in his hand.

"Chief Swan brought this by a while ago. It was the only one he was able to locate," Carlisle said, but Edward found himself flying to Carlisle's side, snatching the tape from his hand, and rushing to the living room to play it.

Thankfully, keeping up with pretenses meant that the Cullen's still had a VCR for Edward to play the tape in. He pushed it into the player and sat back on his heels, staring up at the flat screen as it flickered to life and a picture of a lake came into view.

Then Edward heard Charlie's voice, "Say hi to the camera, Bella."

The view spun toward the right and there she sat beside him in a boat, her face flushing lightly with a blush as she looked up at the camera , her long, brown hair partially shielding her face.

"Dad, stop!" she protested in one of the most beautiful voices Edward had ever heard, and he sat there, enraptured by the siren on the screen.

"Just say hi to the camera and I'll leave you alone," Charlie goaded her and she moaned her response.

"Hi to the camera," came the slightly broken voice and Edward stopped moving, breathing, and just sat there stunned.

The way her words had been spoken, in that particular tone, was almost identical to the voice he had heard at the hospital. It was in that moment that Edward realized that Bella Swan was there inside her head, trapped by the events of the accident, and he vowed that he would find a way to break the hold her mind had on her and return her to the youthful and vibrant young woman that was currently occupying the screen as she laughed along with Charlie.

"Is it her that you heard?" Carlisle spoke from behind him and Edward only nodded, too taken with the images before him to do anything else.

Without even speaking to him, Bella Swan had captured Edward's mind and he was powerless to break the hold she had on him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Hear Me Chapter 9

The following day, Carlisle headed to the hospital for his normal shift, and immediately went to check on Bella. He had grown attached to her in the short time she had been his patient. He couldn't remember feeling a connection toward anyone like he had toward her, except for the one he had for Esme and Edward when they were his patients so long ago.

Upon arriving at Bella's room, Carlisle picked up Charlie Swan's scent inside and heard his beating heart. He also detected the faint scent of saltwater tears and could just sense that something was wrong.

Entering the room, he saw the red rimmed eyes on Charlie and immediately checked on Bella to make sure that nothing had happened while he was away for the morning hours.

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie nodded at him before looking away to wipe at his face.

"Chief Swan," Carlisle replied as he checked the readouts on the monitors.

"So..." Charlie started to speak but stopped abruptly. Carlisle could sense that there was something he wanted to say but didn't know what, so he decided to give him an opening.

"Is everything alright, Chief Swan?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's the damn insurance company. They called today and told me that I had a month to arrange for different care for Bella, but that they would no longer cover her hospital stay. They suggested hospice or a home nurse, but there isn't a hospice facility nearby and my house isn't feasible for the care she needs. I just...I don't want to lose my daughter, but I don't know what to do or how to help her," Charlie said, breaking down, and Carlisle truly felt for the man.

Even though his children were not biologically his, he knew the devastating time he had when each were going through their change, and that was only for a few days.

"I can't imagine what you are going through, but I can help you find some alternatives if you'd like," Carlisle suggested and Charlie looked up at him, fresh tears lining his lashes, and he smiled softly before nodding.

Carlisle told him he'd let him know when he got the information and exited the room, unsure of what he was going to be able to do for Bella, but compelled to do something for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hear Me Chapter 10

Back in his office, Carlisle found Edward waiting for him. He didn't even have to tell him what was on his mind, as Edward heard it before Carlisle even opened the door.

"We have to do something to help her, Carlisle," Edward said adamantly, and Carlisle looked at him with a questioning expression.

Edward had never taken interest in a human before, simply existing in close proximity with them as they moved around through the years. Not even when he was enrolled in school had Edward taken more than a fleeting notice in a person, but it was there with him for Bella. Carlisle briefly considered whether or not Edward had found his mate in the form of this fragile human girl, and Edward scoffed as the thought crossed his mind.

"Don't be ridiculous, Carlisle," Edward snapped a bit too defensively, and Carlisle questioned the response as Edward sat there growing more and more agitated.

"She's not my mate. That's impossible as I haven't even talked to her. But she doesn't deserve what she's going through," Edward defended himself.

"Well then I'm sure you won't mind helping me find a place for her to be transferred to. But I have a feeling that it may be as far as Seattle for the level of care she might require," Carlisle suggested, trying to see if it earned a reaction from Edward, and it did.

"You can't send her that far away!" he growled as he stood up rapidly, forcing the chair to slide back behind him.

"Calm down, Edward. It was merely a suggestion. But by your reaction, I obviously know that it isn't an option," Carlisle said, a slight smirk on his face as he watched the emotions surge through his eldest son.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward said, composing himself as he sat back down, but Carlisle knew that, for his son's sake, he would do whatever he could to keep Bella in Forks.

"Do you really mean that?" Edward murmured softly, hearing the thought in Carlisle's head.

"For you, yes I do. Do you have a suggestion for her care?" Carlisle asked and Edward thought about it for a moment before a thought crossed Carlisle's mind and caught Edward's attention.

"That's it! Esme can be her nurse and we can move her into the house," Edward suggested and Carlisle was shocked that Edward had picked up that fleeting idea when it had briefly crossed his mind.

"I'm not sure that is the best for Bella."

"Well, I'll talk to Esme about it and let her decide," Edward said, swiftly standing up and exiting Carlisle's office before he could say anything.

Carlisle sighed in defeat and picked up the phone to call Esme and warn her of Edward's impending request.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 more chapters coming right up, then 5 more on Friday, and posting starts normal on Monday!

Hear Me Chapter 11

At the Swan household, Charlie looked over the growing stack of medical bills that the insurance had already covered their portion of. He didn't know what to do to pay them off. He did have the life insurance policies for Phil and Renee that had both been left to Bella, but he felt wrong using them to pay the bills off.

Yes, the money was supposed to be for Bella to use as she needed, and he guessed that she needed to be able to stay in the hospital, but Charlie still felt ill even thinking about touching it when it wasn't technically his.

Charlie sighed heavily and scrubbed his face, his fingers brushing across the rapidly graying facial hair. Everything from the past year had put such a strain on him that he was appearing to age faster than ever. But Charlie wasn't concerned about a few gray hairs. His only concern was his Bella and getting her to wake up and come back to him.

Outside of the Swan house, hidden in the shadows of the tree line, Edward stood watching the scene through a window and listening in to Charlie's internal thoughts.

_Why won't Bella wake up? Is she even my Bella anymore? And if she doesn't make some sort of stride soon, I might have to take the suggestion from the insurance company, and have her institutionalized. I can't have my little girl carted off to some place for the crazies. She just needs to get better and come home to me._

Edward's unbeating heart felt like it stuttered under the pain in Charlie's thoughts, and he began to formulate his plans for helping the girl that had enraptured him without a single glance his way.

Running through the forest, Edward reached his house a few minutes later and Esme was waiting for him, just as he had expected.

"Edward, Carlisle called and let me know what's going on. Are you sure this is what you want given your reaction to her?" Esme asked, not letting anything get by her.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair, still puzzled by the fact that a simple human girl, trapped inside her own mind, had captured his attention so thoroughly.

"Yes, I can't think of anything else. Also, I need to speak to Jenks about setting up a fake account to be an anonymous donor to assist with her medical bills. Her father is struggling and…" Edward trailed off, not sure how to explain his desire to do the things he was doing.

"No need to explain, Edward," Esme assured him. "If that's what you want, then we can get it done. But the rest of the family needs to be in on the decision to bring her here. This is their home too and they have to agree."

Edward nodded and headed back to his piano to await the return of his siblings to discuss the potential plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Hear Me Chapter 12

"You want to do what?" Rosalie screamed when everyone was in the living room and had just been informed of Edward's idea for Bella.

"Rosalie, calm down. Edward hasn't shown interest in any female…ever. And with his draw to Bella, I think she may be his m…" Carlisle started to say, but a furious glare from Edward cut him off.

"Damn, Eddie fell for a tomato!" Emmett blurted out and everyone in the room stared at him. "You know, a vegetable, because of how she is…" Emmett trailed off under the watchful eye of Edward and Rosalie smacked him up the back of the head. "Shit, Rosie! I was just trying to make a joke!"

"But it was in poor taste," Alice said, shooting a meaningful glance towards Edward. "Besides, he's done something for all of us; it's time we did something for him."

"So if this girl's father agrees, she'll be moving in here?" Jasper asked, his eyes darting over to Edward as he let him hear his thoughts.

_I'll be on my best behavior and feed twice a day if this happens, to make you more comfortable._

Jasper knew of his weakness for human blood as it had been his main source of nourishment for so many years before. Only over the last few decades had he switched to the vegetarian lifestyle when he and Alice had joined the Cullen's.

"Alice, can you see Chief Swan's answer if we suggest this?" Carlisle asked and Edward avidly watched her mind as she searched the future for the answer.

Edward saw the vision just as clearly as Alice did, and in it, Charlie was very apprehensive about the offer. When the insurance company calls to tell him that Bella's hospital coverage would expire the next week, he reluctantly agrees to the offer, insisting on making sure that the insurance company pay Esme for her work. Esme would decline the offer but Charlie would be adamant about it, so she would take it, putting the money back in the account Edward set up to cover Bella's medical bills that aren't paid by insurance.

Alice relayed the vision to the rest of the family and then they all voted on whether or not to offer the suggestion to Charlie. In the end, only Rosalie voted against it, but was overruled by the majority. Carlisle decided to offer the suggestion to Charlie the following week. It would give him time to try and find a solution on his own, even though he had a feeling that no matter what the solution was that Charlie came up with, Bella would eventually be living under their roof.


	13. Chapter 13

Hear Me Chapter 13

A week passed by quickly with Edward making regular nighttime visits to the hospital. Sometimes he would sit outside in the shadows, under her window as he tried to hear her. Other times he would actually get to enter her room, accompanied by Carlisle, to try and coax a reaction out of her.

Edward had only heard her mind a few more times over the course of the week, and each time it was the name haunting words, 'hear me.'

One night, while Edward was in the room with Bella, Carlisle was called away for a patient, and he reluctantly left Edward alone with Bella.

Edward took it as his chance to try something. It had seemed that he could hear Bella easier just after he had spoken, so he was tempted to try it again.

"Bella," Edward called out softly, but nothing came to him. "Bella," he called out a little louder, and still nothing.

Shifting himself out of the chair he had been occupying, Edward moved to the side of her bed, leaning over to look at her perfect features. He yearned to touch them, trace them, and he fought back the desire to do so as he was uncertain of why it was there. To him, she was merely a human girl in need of help, or so he tried to convince himself.

Leaning over her upper body, Edward positioned his face in front of hers and stared into her empty brown eyes, flat from the lack of life in them. He searched her eyes, hoping for something to come to him, anything.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" he said softly and waited but nothing came to him.

Not wanting to give up, and certain he had heard her before, he tried one last thing.

He lifted his hand carefully and reached out for Bella's face. He kept his eyes trained on hers, hoping to see something in them. When his fingers contacted her cheek, feathery light as they caressed down the contour of her face, Edward spoke again.

"Bella, please, wake up, do something, break free," Edward said, the passion in his voice was foreign and it somewhat scared him.

He was prepared to hear nothing…see nothing…but then he did hear the tortured voice once more.

… _anyone hear me…_

At the same time the voice broke through his mind, there was a flash of something in her eyes, a spark of life as they flitted side to side momentarily. He heard her heart accelerate for two beats, then it went back to its steady rhythm. As quickly as it happened, as quickly as he had heard the voice enter his mind, the flicker of life in her eyes was gone as were the words in his head.

Edward was certain he had just reached through to her, and he knew he had to try again.


	14. Chapter 14

Hear Me Chapter 14

"Carlisle?" Edward called out when he heard his thoughts approaching.

Carlisle appeared in the room a minute later and Edward immediately told him what had happened and what he thought he had seen. Checking the readout of the heart monitor, Carlisle confirmed the accelerated two beats that didn't match the rhythm that Bella's heart normally beat.

He pulled out his penlight and checked Bella's pupils, which were reactive, but there was no movement or any hint of acknowledgement that Carlisle was there in front of her.

Edward tried to hear Bella again and he couldn't pick up anything at all.

"You haven't ever come across anyone before that you couldn't hear, right?" Carlisle asked as he continued to look over Bella.

"Not a one…until her. But I think…no, I _know_ that I'm hearing her. The voice is the same, Carlisle. It has to be her," Edward replied.

"And before you only heard 'hear me,' and you heard 'anyone hear me' tonight, right?" Carlisle asked to make sure he had heard correctly, which he had. But he wanted to ensure that Edward was sure of what he had heard.

"I'm telling you, Carlisle. I heard 'anyone hear me' in the same voice I heard before. And remember what the accident reports said? All she would say was 'can anyone hear me,' when they found the vehicle and pulled her out.

"Can you repeat what you did before?" Carlisle asked, and if Edward could have blushed, he would have at that moment because he was embarrassed to mention that he had caressed the most beautiful face in the world. It wouldn't have been so embarrassing but the girl he had touched didn't even know he existed.

"I leaned over her, looked her in the eye, and spoke to her," Edward explained.

"But you touched her, too," Carlisle reminded him and Edward cut his eyes to the floor, humiliated that he had confessed that to Carlisle due to his excitement that she had done something.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled.

"Will you repeat it for me?"

Edward nodded and, under the watchful eye of Carlisle, leaned back over Bella, looked her in the eye, gently touched her face, and spoke to her once more. But this time there was nothing. No flicker of recognition, no acceleration of the heart, no eye movement, and no voice.

"Give me a day to look some things up and I'll see what I can figure out as to the reaction and your inability to hear her," Carlisle said and then escorted Edward out of the room because Charlie was due for a visit.

As Edward drove back home, all he could think of was the flash of life in Bella's eyes, and how he wanted to see more of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Hear Me Chapter 15

Another week passed with only two more occurrences of Edward hearing the words 'hear me.' Bella had not responded again like she had the week before even though Edward tried to coax it out of her every time he was in her room.

Carlisle had been diligently researching, with the added assistance of Jasper, through his journals he kept on the vampire race. Nothing surfaced as the different gifts of vampires were never the same between two individuals.

He also looked online and through medical journals for other cases where the patient was in a vegetative state and occasionally responded to external stimuli. But as the mind was still a mystery as to how it worked, doctors could only theorize why patients responded or didn't.

The deadline was also fast approaching for Charlie's insurance to stop hospital in-patient care for Bella, and Carlisle had yet to offer the solution of Bella coming to stay at the house.

He had presented Charlie with several options for her care, but none were really feasible because they were either too far away or his home could not accommodate the necessary equipment.

Carlisle knew he would have to make the suggestion to Charlie soon, and decided to do it the next time he saw him, after Edward adamantly insisted that is.

At the end of the week, Carlisle knew that his time was up, and that Charlie needed to have the offer as there was only one week left before Charlie would have to go with a state run facility in Seattle. When Charlie arrived, Carlisle asked to see him in his office.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" Charlie asked when he sat down in the chair opposite Carlisle's desk.

"I think I may have come up with one more option for Bella's care," Carlisle said, still trying to figure out how he was going to tell Charlie the suggestion.

"Really? What?" Charlie questioned, immediately intrigued as he didn't want his daughter shipped off to Seattle to live in a subpar facility.

"Well, my wife Esme is very familiar with the medical field, and has offered to be a caretaker for Bella. She even suggested that one of the spare bedrooms at our house could be turned into a room for her. I know this is somewhat unorthodox to offer, but I'd like to be able to continue caring for Bella and hopefully helping her recover, and am willing to open my home to help her."

Carlisle sat back and watched Charlie's face go from intrigued to stunned to disbelieving.

Charlie still wasn't speaking a minute later, so Carlisle decided to prompt him along, hoping that he didn't push the idea completely out of Charlie's consideration. Bella needed care and Carlisle was too attached to let her be institutionalized.

"What do you think, Chief Swan?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hear Me Chapter 16

Charlie didn't have an answer for Carlisle, and instead got up and left the office, heading straight for his daughters room. He was so lost having to deal with Bella's condition. Charlie was not an emotional man by nature, but losing his ex-wife and almost losing his daughter had changed him. While he and Renee were not together, he had never stopped loving her, and she was gone. And Bella, while she was there in physical form, heart beating and her breathing, she was not there in mind or soul.

Charlie entered Bella's room and sat beside her bed, taking her hand in his.

"Bells, baby, I don't know what to do anymore. The insurance company is going to stop your hospital coverage and will cover a state facility if you don't show some sign of getting better. You need to give me something, Bells. Something, anything. Just show me you're still in there." Charlie wiped at his cheeks, brushing away the few tears that had slipped out and took a deep breath.

"Dr. Cullen has offered to let you go stay at their house so you're closer than the facility in Seattle. I know it's odd and everything, but Dr. Cullen is a brilliant man and his wife has agreed to tend to you. I could still see you every day this way, but something about it just feels wrong. How can I let you go live with someone else? I'd bring you home with me, kiddo, but I don't know where I'd put you. There's no way to get the equipment you need all in your bedroom, and the bathroom isn't big enough to properly bathe you or anything. And I don't think you'd want me doing that to you."

Charlie looked at his daughters face, hoping and praying to see some sort of life in it, some sort of recognition to his voice, but it was still and lifeless, only her eyes blinking involuntarily.

Bella's chest rose and fell in steady breaths, her heart continued to beat, and she was there in person, but it seemed she was dead inside, and Charlie feared she would never come back to him at all. He was concerned who would take care of her if something happened to him, and thought that maybe Dr. Cullen having her at his house might be the best option.

Maybe he could work extensively with her when he wasn't on shift and bring her back to him. He had to hope for it, pray for it, and believe that Bella would eventually wake up.

With that resolve in his mind, Charlie decided to take Dr. Cullen up on his offer and kissed Bella goodbye so he could go get the arrangement settled.


	17. Chapter 17

Hear Me Chapter 17

The following morning, Edward came home from an overnight hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper to find the furniture from the spare bedroom moved downstairs.

"Is she coming here?" Edward asked Esme when he saw her coming out of the basement.

"Yes, now can you please take the rest of that downstairs?" Esme asked, pointing toward the other furniture, "the delivery truck will be here shortly with the supplies we had to order from Seattle for your Bella."

"She's not mine," Edward growled, even though he already felt possessive over her.

Esme just smiled at him and went back upstairs with a broom, mop, and other cleaning supplies to finish readying the room for Bella's arrival later in the week.

Edward made quick work of storing the extra furniture in the basement and was back upstairs in time for the medical supply truck to arrive. Esme oversaw the placement of all the equipment, including the high quality hospital bed that was being set up.

She made sure that Bella would have a view out the window when she was sat up in bed, thinking that the outdoor view would be calming and maybe help her out.

Once all the supplies were in and set up, and the delivery truck had left, Esme and Edward took time to make the room more like a bedroom instead of a cold hospital setting. She had purchased a rich purple and black paisley design bed set, and made the bed look not so much like a hospital bed. Edward hung up photos of different scenery, including one of a desert landscape with a cactus that might remind her of her time in Phoenix.

By the time the two were done, the room looked perfect and Edward couldn't wait for Bella to be in it, filling it with her presence, however little it might be. But now he would have no trouble trying to coax a reaction from her again.

As Edward walked out of Bella's new room and headed for his piano to continue playing the melody that had been plaguing him, he resolved to help Bella and bring her back to life.


	18. Chapter 18

Hear Me Chapter 18

Carlisle helped prepare Bella for transport to his home that Saturday. Charlie had spoken to the insurance company, and they were reimbursing the Cullen's for the cost of the medical equipment, and would even be supplying Esme with the pay for an in home nurse. Charlie was amazed when she had presented the insurance company with a nursing degree, and had explained that she got it before they moved to Forks.

Esme was never so glad that the kids had talked her into going to college with them a decade before, because it did make Charlie Swan feel better about her taking care of his daughter. Of course, Esme was more than knowledgeable, given that Carlisle was her husband and had divulged countless hours of medical information to her, and her vampire mind allowed her to retain it all. But still, if Esme could calm Charlie's reservations on the arrangement, she was more than happy to do so.

Edward was a nervous jumble of energy, flitting around the house, trying to make everything perfect. Not even Alice could rival his energy. Esme kept trying to calm Edward, and nothing worked until he sat down at the piano, his fingers dancing gently across the keys as the still mystery melody came to him once more.

He remained there the rest of the day, playing away as the melody changed slightly and took a fuller shape in his mind.

Carlisle called to inform Esme that they were on their way with Bella in the ambulance, and Edward heard the thoughts cross Esme's mind. He fought to remain where he was, but finally managed to and continued to play. He didn't need to make a scene when the transport arrived, and playing or leaving were his only options at that moment.

Edward still wasn't sure why he was acting the way he was toward Bella, or even at the mention of her, and mulled over the suggestion Carlisle had made, that she was his mate. Edward mentally scoffed at the idea, determined to spend eternity as a single vampire given that he hadn't come across anyone that had called to him the way a mate should. But he couldn't deny the pull he felt toward Bella. Yes, her blood was a large part of it, singing out to him, begging him to drink and drain.

But Edward knew that there was more. Seeing her picture, hearing her voice on that video... Edward was enraptured by the lifeless human girl and couldn't do anything to change it as she seemed to be all he thought about.

Playing away, Edward tried to tune the rest of the world out, but all that changed when he heard the unfamiliar vehicle slowly making its way down the driveway. Bella had arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

Hear Me Chapter 19

Edward kept playing as he heard the ambulance come to a stop near the front steps. He heard the three distinct heart beats, but only cared about one. His Bella was finally home.

Edward listened in to the thoughts of the men assisting Carlisle with Bella. Of course, it was only to keep pretenses up, as any member of the Cullen coven could have carried her upstairs with ease, but Carlisle wouldn't risk exposing them like that.

 _It's a shame someone so young, is like this,_ one of the men thought.

 _Chief Swan sure did have a pretty daughter, but now..._ the other man's thoughts trailed off and Edward found himself growling possessively.

Alice appeared by his side, as did Jasper and Emmett, and they stayed there, pretending to listen to him play as Bella was brought in and situated upstairs. Edward wondered why they were all beside him, and Alice let him see why.

She had a vision of him going berserk and threatening the men bringing Bella, exposing them as he fought to not kill the two humans.

She smiled down at him sympathetically as she continued to stand beside him, one hand resting lightly on his shoulder, Jasper on the other side, pushing his powers onto Edward to help calm him. Emmett was directly behind Edward, but there if they needed muscle to restrain him.

Edward was grateful that his family was supportive of him, but he wanted nothing more than for the humans to leave so he could go see Bella.

That line of thinking had his fingers softening on the keys as a new string of notes flowed forth, which he seamlessly melded into the mysterious melody that had came to him.

He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Bella had entered his life, capturing his mind and calling to his senses, ensnaring him fully.

Finally, thirty minutes later, the men left in the ambulance, and Edward's siblings left his side. He flew away from the piano and up the stairs, stopping right outside of the thin wood door that separated him from his Bella.

He heard Carlisle and Esme's thoughts inside as they settled her in, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. He debated entering, but Carlisle called out to him with his thoughts, asking him to enter.

Edward turned the handle, stepped inside, and was immediately assaulted by the scent of her sweet blood. Esme smiled as she passed him, exiting the room. He swallowed the flood of venom and steeled himself to be near her. Even though his vampiric side practically begged him to drain the human girl, his once human side pleaded with him to heal her.

Without even questioning it, Edward knew he would never harm Bella, and mentally and emotionally prepared himself to work to bring her back from the confines of her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are caught up. Monday begins the regular posting of a chapter a day Monday-Friday.

Hear Me Chapter 20

"Can anyone hear me!" Bella called out, but no one answered her.

She used to hear the occasional passing vehicle, but never saw any. She was trapped in her mother and step-father's vehicle, down in an embankment off the road, surrounded by trees and shrubs.

She tried to get out, but she couldn't move from the chest down and was stuck, laying on the crumpled roof of the overturned vehicle.

She remembered falling asleep in the back seat after going to one of Phil's baseball games. It went into extra innings and finished close to midnight. They had to wait for Phil to change, finally leaving for home at one.

She didn't know if Phil fell asleep, or if there was an animal or another vehicle involved, but she woke up to her mother screaming as the car tumbled down the embankment.

Bella was thrown around the back seat, her mother trying to reach her, Phil slumped in the driver's seat, blood seeping from a wound on his head.

The car finally came to a stop, upside down, Bella laying there, her upper body in pain and her lower body numb. Phil was hanging upside down from his seat, his upper body bent sideways at his chest. His head was twisted at an unnatural angle and bloody. Renee's was also strapped in, half twisted toward Bella, her head was leaned over, as if she was touching her ear to her shoulder. Blood slowly seeped from her mouth and her eyes were open and staring straight at Bella.

"Can anyone hear me!" Bella called out again; still no one came.

Day and night passed, Bella's body becoming indifferent to changes in temperature, her voice hoarse from her cries for help. Renee and Phil remained motionless, still staring toward Bella as she quit trying to get free and resigned to dying there.

She didn't remember still trying to call for help, but her voice still sounded out, filling the silence as her last will to live fought for someone to rescue her.

She never remembered anyone coming, thought she was dead, forced to live in the hell of her mother and step-father's death stares. But one day, she heard a voice, an angel's velvety voice, speaking in the distance. She shouted louder, with more desire to be heard than ever before, but the voice left her.

The next day she heard the voice again, closer and clearer, speaking her name. She screamed for help, praying they could hear her, but no one answered. Her hand grew suddenly cold, as did her face, but then the feeling was gone with the voice.

Bella thought she was losing her mind from the trauma of the wreck and her injuries; and confirmed it when she began to hear piano music, the most beautiful melody she had ever heard, surround her. She figured it was heaven, welcoming her inside, and she decided to close her eyes and let herself be led home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I'm in love with all of you for your enjoyment of this story and all the reviews and comments. I wish I could reply to them all but RL prevents me from doing much more than I already do, and I lose sleep just to be able to write so it's either more chapters or review replies. But, if you need to contact me, find me on facebook under smmiskimenff for the link, or message me on here. See you all tomorrow!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the beta ninja master!

Hear Me Chapter 21

Edward crossed the guest bedroom to stand beside Carlisle as he checked Bella and made notes on the charts he had, continuing the records from the hospital. Edward wasn't watching Carlisle, though. His eyes were on the angel before him, laid out on the bed almost as if she was Snow White, trapped under the spell and awaiting true love's first kiss.

His lips tingled as he thought about kissing her, using his mouth to break the hold her mind had on her, and he subconsciously licked his lips as if preparing to act on his thought.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice distracted him, and Edward tried to turn his attention to Carlisle, but Bella drew him back with her heartbeat as it skipped a beat then started back up at a slightly slower rate.

"Did you hear that with her heart?" Edward ask Carlisle just as he checked the readout on the machine and leaned in closer to Bella's chest to listen intently to the rhythm of her heart.

"Yes, and I don't know what caused it. But I need to monitor it closely. I have to get back to the hospital right now, though. Can you stay with her and let me know immediately if it should change any more?" Carlisle asked Edward and he nodded his agreeance.

"Maybe try talking to her some more, see if you can hear anything else," Carlisle suggested before walking out of the room and heading to the hospital.

Edward kept a watchful eye and ear on Bella, afraid that her heart would worsen. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling. Carlisle did suggest talking to Bella, so talk Edward would.

"So, I'm not sure if you realize it, but you aren't at the hospital anymore," Edward said. "God I must sound stupid talking to you like this, but I'll do anything I have to in order to help you. I can't explain why I'm doing it either. There's just something there, something about you that's drawn me in, and I'm helpless to escape it. You probably think I'm some crazy stalker lunatic or something, but I assure you that I'm not, well, kind of not."

Edward ran his hand through his hair and continued, reaching out for Bella's hand to hold it, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on it.

"I hope this place is more comfortable than the hospital was. We wanted you to have the best, and I made sure you got it. Weird of me, right? Well, I'm sure you'll get used to the odd Cullen out. In case you don't know, that's me, the odd one out, not mated up, constantly hearing voices, except yours that is. Why is that?"

Edward pondered his own question, wondering why this human girl was the only exception to his gift, and kept thinking about it long into the day as he sat by her side, not leaving, constantly listening to her heart beat slower than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Bella ok? Will Edward hear her again? Will she hear or feel him? Stay tuned for those answers and more! See you tomorrow!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! So um, yeah, I'll leave you to it since my beta ninja, Preciousfairymom80, has done her job and made it pretty. And I may not own Twilight, but this idea is MINE!

Hear Me Chapter 22

About two hours after Carlisle left, Bella's heart skipped two beats before resuming in an even slower pace than before. Her heart rate had been eighty beats-per-minute at the hospital, but had dropped to seventy-five BPM with the first skipped beat. This time it was down to seventy BPM and Edward feared that it would drop even further.

He pulled out his phone and called Carlisle, who promised him that he'd be right home, which he was about ten minutes later.

Carlisle checked the machine readouts and did a quick exam of Bella before looking at Edward.

"I don't know what's happening, what could explain the change, unless she's just giving up," Carlisle said.

"No! She can't give up! You have to stop it, Carlisle!" Edward exclaimed, his unexplained draw for the human girl fueling the outburst.

"If she wants to give up, I can't make her decide to live. All I can do is put her body on life support, but if her mind and heart are unwilling to continue, she will be even more of a shell than she is now. I'm sorry, Edward, truly I am. But I can only do so much."

"No, there's something else you can do, one other option to try," Edward said and then suggested it. "You could turn her."

"I'll do no such thing, Edward. What would I tell her father? What would happen if her mind was permanently altered by the accident and trauma and she was an unstable newborn, uncontrollable? Are you not aware of the statistics for a persistent vegetative state? PVS in adults caused by a traumatic injury at the one year mark...well thirty-three percent have died, fifteen percent remain in PVS, and fifty-two percent recover consciousness. But of those who recovered consciousness, fifty-four percent have a severe disability, thirty-three percent have a moderate disability and only thirteen percent have a good recovery. Her chances are very slim. Know that before you attempt to ask me to do something that could cause more harm than good. If I was to try and change her, and she was worse off or uncontrollable, I would have to destroy her, Edward, which would destroy you. Do not ask me to do something that would ruin my family, because I will refuse up to the very end."

Edward was silent after Carlisle's explanation, unable to come to grips that Bella might be slipping out of his grasp when he had just gotten her there.

Carlisle excused himself momentarily and Edward stepped closer to Bella, sucking in a ragged breath as her heart skipped another beat and started back up at sixty BPM. If this was his last time with Bella, his last chance to be near her, there was one thing he wanted to do with her that he hadn't ever done with anyone before, not even in his human life.

He leaned down over her, took a slow breath, and then pressed his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Statistics on a persistent vegetative state are real, I did my research on them. Also, um...yeah...he kissed her... And her heart? I can't say but read on tomorrow night to find out more. See you then!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. Preciousfairymom80 is my beta ninja turtle. I think she's Donatello in disguise maybe. Only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 23

Bella lay there in the broken vehicle, her will to live almost gone as she took in her mother and step-father's faces one last time.

Would she meet them in heaven, she wondered. Would her Grandma Marie be there too?

All of the sounds around the silent vehicle had disappeared. No more passing vehicles, no more birds singing off in the distance, not even the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. Utter silence greeted Bella as she began to close her eyes, and she pictured her father as the cold began to surround her like it had before.

She and Charlie hadn't ever had the best of relationships, but he did love her and tried to give her all he could. She was supposed to have moved in with him that summer so Renee could travel with Phil and his baseball team. Now she would never have the chance to really build a relationship with him.

"Goodbye," Bella whispered as two tears escaped from her closed lids, and she felt the cold begin to seep deep into her body, consuming her.

It was time for her to go, she just knew it. It was time for her to drift away, lost in the wilderness, trapped in the broken vehicle. No one knew where she was so there would be no rescue. Maybe one day someone would find the wreckage, her decayed body still trapped inside with her mother's and step-father's remains.

She took in a ragged breath, a few more tears slipping down her face as she started up the only prayer she had ever really remembered.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. Amen." She mumbled most of it, her energy and will to live nearly gone.

Bella knew it wasn't the right prayer for the occasion, but she was the only one available to deliver her own last rites, and with them said, she let more tears fall as she felt her heart start to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say is that I believe in HEA's and fairies, so clap if you want to save a fairy's or HEA's life? Or review. Either way, you'll help propel the dream of one forward.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, before you read this, TRUST ME! There WILL be a HEA. I assure you of that. Have faith. Ok, now I'm leaving you with the work of my beta ninja turtle, Preciousfairymom80 aka Donatello! Oh, and I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 24

Warm, soft lips met Edward's cold, hard ones, and he closed his eyes as he breathed in the burning aroma of Bella's blood, relishing in the fact that this could be all he ever got with her...an unreturned kiss.

_Goodbye._

Edward's eyes flew open as he heard the same tortured voice from the hospital, and it was then that he was positive it was Bella. Pulling back, he looked down at her and gasped when a single tear spilled over each closed set of lashes, trailing down her cheeks toward her pillow.

"Carlisle," Edward called out, unable to move away from Bella's side as he watched the tears finally finish their journey to the soft cotton of the pillow case.

Bella lay there, nearly still until she sucked in a ragged breath and a few more tears escaped and streaked down her face.

"Carlisle!" Edward called out louder, but he hadn't come yet, or even responded.

… _from evil, Amen…_

Bella's voice sounded out one last time in his head, and he knew what those words were from, the final words of the Lord's Prayer.

The heart monitor beside Bella's bed began to beep wildly as her heart rate plummeted, tears fully streaking down her face, her breaths becoming shallower. Her skin paled more than it already naturally was, and Edward could almost sense death in the air.

He couldn't move, couldn't speak as he watched the number of beats per minute drop down to the teens. His Bella…his  _mate_ , was leaving him, and it took that for him to realize the reason for the draw to her, the connection. She was his mate, and once she was gone, life would mean nothing to him. He would basically cease to exist without her presence, however little it may have been, in his world. His Bella, his personal sun, was being eclipsed by death's shadow, and would never again shine bright in his eyes.

Edward dropped to one knee beside Bella's bed and pulled her limp body to his. He remembered Carlisle's words to him about her not being the same if they changed her, about the possibility of having to destroy her if she was altered, and swore that he would never make her suffer through that. Instead, he vowed to hold her until she took her last breath and her heart stopped beating, giving her all the love he possessed during her final moments.

The machine was going crazy behind him but the sounds never reached his ears. His eyes locked onto Bella as her body spasmed and her eyes flew open, the dark chocolate pools locking directly onto his amber ones before the erratic tones in the room condensed into one single tone, a single flat line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, trust me! Ok, running to hide now and I'll see you tomorrow with the last update for the week. TRUST ME!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls slowly out of hiding, looking around sheepishly at the angry mob of people standing before me* So, we are all gathered here today to mourn... Wait, that's not right. We are all gathered here today to read, YES read more of this story and see if SMMiskimen is going to continue to torture us with another evil, angsty cliffy. Will she? Won't she? Read and find out!!!
> 
> My ninja beta turtle preciousfairymom80/Donatello worked her magic on this. Oh, and fyi, she cried when she beta'd yesterday's chapter. And I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 25

When Carlisle left Bella's room, he asked the rest of the family to exit the house in case something did go wrong with Bella. He had a feeling that she might be giving up, as it was nearing the one year mark of her accident, and a third were known to have passed by that point.

She had shown no signs of recovery, hence the insurance's denial of more long-term hospital care. Carlisle had hoped that he would have more time to work with her before anything like this happened, but it seemed as if his hopes were going to be crushed.

Esme took his hand gently in hers as Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper left the house, and pulled Carlisle into the expansive back yard, slowly walking with him at a normal pace toward the Sol Duc River.

Carlisle was lost in his mind with the thought of losing a patient, especially in his own home. How would he explain this to her father? How would Edward cope with the loss of his mate, whether he accepted that fact or not?

"We'll help him through it," Esme said, answering the unspoken question that had just crossed Carlisle's mind.

He smiled down at his beautiful wife and mate, grateful he had found her, changed her. He tried to imagine losing her and nearly collapsed under the mere thought of it.

"Edward is strong, he'll survive this. I know he will," Esme said, as Carlisle hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head as they swayed back and forth.

"I just…I can't imagine what he's going to go through, what he will feel. Just thinking about losing you…" Carlisle trailed off when Esme placed her fingers over his mouth.

"No matter, we will help him through. We will keep him going. His life will forever be altered from the loss, as will ours, but together, we can do whatever Edward needs of us. We're his family."

"I can't imagine existing without you by my side. Thank you, for everything," Carlisle told Esme before kissing her deeply, letting all of his emotions out as he battled with the despair that threatened to overtake him.

The loss of Bella would be greater than the sum of all his other patients, ever. But he hoped that she held on long enough for Charlie's arrival later that evening so he could say his last goodbyes to her. Carlisle hoped that Charlie wouldn't blame him for her death, but knew it was a possibility and was ready to deal with that.

As he began to get his emotions under control, his cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, noting Alice's name and number on the display.

"Yes, Alice?" he said as he answered the call.

"Get back to the house…now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm evil for leaving it there. But because it's the weekend and you all have to wait until Monday to get more, I'll give you a teaser of the next chapter.
> 
> “Edward, I need you for CPR, can you help me?” Carlisle asked in a strained voice.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a few hours later than normal posting, I actually forgot lol. But here we go. Will Bella live? Read and see.......... (insert evil laugh here)
> 
> My ninja beta turtle whipped out her bo STAFF and cleaned this right up!
> 
> I only own the plot, and all of your angsty fixes lol.

Hear Me Chapter 26

Edward sat there, the feeling of tears welling in his eyes, but they would never fall. Bella was still looking at him, her eyes locked on his, but there was nothing left of her. He had lost his mate, the one person in the world who would ever make him complete. He couldn't bring himself to look away from her, unable to close his eyes or turn his head on the woman he would have loved, did already love, even though he hadn't ever really known her. But just her presence had filled him to the brim with emotions.

Edward gently laid Bella back on the bed, keeping his eyes on hers, and pulled the covers slowly back up her body, but jumped when the bedroom door flew open, Carlisle and Esme rushing in. They had arrived less than a minute after Bella's heart stopped beating. Esme struggled to pull Edward back from Bella while Carlisle began ripping the covers back, tearing open the gown she was wearing.

Even though her body was being exposed to Edward, the only desire he felt was to shield her from view so her dignity could remain intact. But Esme held him firm somehow as Carlisle readied a machine in his hands. Edward realized it was a portable defibrillator and hope began to blossom in his chest.

"Edward, I need you for CPR, can you help me?" Carlisle asked in a strained voice.

Esme released him as he nodded and took his place on the other side of Bella's bed as Carlisle attached the pads to Bella's body. Edward started compressions on her chest immediately, ever mindful of how much force he was using.

"Clear," Carlisle said and Edward removed his hands as Carlisle shocked Bella.

The machine still beeped out a steady tone of the flat line.

Edward resumed the chest compressions, counting them out in his head while the defibrillator recharged.

"Clear," Carlisle said again, and Edward lifted his hands, Bella's body convulsing as the power jolted through her.

There was still a flat line on the machine. Edward continued pumping Bella's chest as Carlisle turned the machine up, letting it charge to a higher level.

"Clear," Carlisle said, his voice rough with emotions.

Bella's body seized through the shock, and then she laid still, her heart continued to stay silent. Edward resumed the chest compressions, his hope had been raised by Carlisle's presence, but he didn't see Carlisle prepping the machine for another shock.

"Carlisle!" Edward said, his arms still moving, still rocking Bella's lifeless body, the machine sounding out into the room the single, ominous flat line tone, but Carlisle just stood there shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so, I'll see you tomorrow? *Runs and hides behind my ninja turtle protectors*


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! I promise that the end of this one will give you the answer as to whether or not Bella will live...for now that is. *insert evil laugh* No, seriously, I promise a HEA. If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know that (with the exception of They Think I'm Dead, but it couldn't really end happily and be the one shot it was). Ok, leaving you to it.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 recruited her other ninja turtles to protect me for the duration of this story, along with Casey Jones (who was hot in the movie!).
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 27

"I'm sorry, Edward," Carlisle said, not touching the portable defibrillator.

"No, NO! You're not giving up! You can't let her give up! Help her fight! Help me save her! Please, Carlisle! Please!" Edward cried out, his hands still pumping Bella's lifeless chest, but Carlisle just stood there.

Edward felt Esme's arms begin to wrap around him, but he shook them off, not giving up on his Bella, his mate.

Carlisle looked at Edward, the look in his eyes pleading with him to let her go. Bella didn't have the will to live anymore, didn't want to exist; she had given up, and Carlisle knew that Edward needed to as well.

"Edward…" Carlisle said softly as the sound of a phone ringing began to fill the room.

Edward scowled at Carlisle, not stopping his actions with trying to save Bella. Carlisle had tried to save her, given Edward hope that she would live, and now he was giving up and Edward couldn't believe that he would do that. He was supposed to save lives, not let them slip away.

Carlisle lifted the phone to his ear, taking the call.

"Shock her again," Alice's voice filled the line.

"She's gone, Alice," Carlisle told her, his voice full of defeat at losing Bella, especially after telling Charlie that he would take the best care of her.

"Shock. Her. Again!" Alice demanded, and Carlisle realized then that Alice had a vision.

His phone dropped to the floor and he was beside the portable defibrillator in a tenth of a second, charging it one final time.

Edward's eyes were wide with shock as he watched Carlisle prep the machine for another shock. He heard Alice's voice over the phone and he just knew that this was the last chance, the last possibility at bringing her back.

"Edward," Carlisle said as the machine beeped, signaling that it was ready.

"Do it. NOW!" Edward said, pulling his hands away from Bella, albeit reluctantly.

"This is the last time, Edward. If her heart doesn't start back up, it's over. Agreed?" Carlisle said and Edward looked at him, then silently nodded. Carlisle didn't want to torture her body or mind further by trying to bring her back after being gone so long.

"Clear!" Carlisle spoke and pushed the button, sending another massive jolt through Bella's body.

Her limbs lifted into the air, her fingers spasmed. Her back arched, pushing her chest forward as her head lolled back. Both of her legs trembled under the force of the shock, the maximum shock possible without doing irreversible damage.

Then her body settled back on the bed, and the sweetest sound Edward had ever heard began to fill the room…a slow, steady, mechanical beep of Bella's heart as it finally resumed beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never bet against Alice! And her heart is beating again. Happy now? Ok, see you tomorrow! And put away those pitchforks, torches, and battle axes unless they are being used for writing motivation. See you in about 24 hours!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been brought to my attention that my medical information in here is off, so I'm just going to claim creative liberties on it lol. Seriously though, I'm an idiot when it comes to medical stuff unless it affects my family so I hope I do well enough with the story that the medically wrong facts can be overlooked. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my Master Splinter of beta's and does amazing work to keep my writing ass in shape.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 28

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose arrived back at the house just as Bella's heart resumed beating, the machine sounding out throughout the house. They collectively heaved a sigh of relief before heading up the stairs to Bella's bedroom.

While Rose was against Bella being in the house, given the fact that she was a human and would bring more humans with her, Alice had told them all that Bella was Edward's mate. Alice still couldn't see if Bella would ever awaken, but they all held onto the hope that she would to save their adopted brother the existence-long ache of losing her.

Alice opened the door to Bella's room, the rest starting to file in behind her, but suddenly Edward was there, in front of Bella, crouched and snarling viciously.

"Edward!" Esme called out, but Alice saw the reason for his behavior.

Bella still lay there, half naked, as Carlisle was removing the defibrillator pads from her skin, her bare breasts exposed to the room. Edward was protecting his mate and Alice should have seen it before she entered, but her visions were not perfect.

"Sorry," Alice said, stepping back and pushing Rose, Emmett, and Jasper out of the room with her tiny, pixie like body. "We'll just wait downstairs." The rest seemed to understand and headed toward the living room to await the rest of their family.

Carlisle and Esme showed, but Edward never did. Alice saw him staying by Bella's bedside, his hand gently swiping a cool, damp washcloth over her skin that was flushed and clammy from the shocks her body received. She smiled at the sight of him finally caring for another being, and then let the vision fade away to give them some privacy.

"What are we going to tell her father when he comes by later?" Esme asked Carlisle as they took a seat on the couch.

"Alice? See any answers?" Carlisle asked her, knowing that she would be the best to ask.

Alice closed her eyes and focused on Bella and her father, taking a few minutes to get the clear vision as she ran different scenarios through her head, testing to see which would work. Finally, she opened her eyes and gave them the answer.

"You're going to tell Charlie that the stress of the move caused her heart to slow to an unnatural rate, and you had to shock her to get it back to a normal pulse. He's not that knowledgeable with the medical field so he'll buy it. But he's going to ask why she isn't going through the periods of being awake and asleep like she did at the hospital, and you'll tell him that you mildly sedated her to give her body a chance to recover from the stress of the move and the defibrillator. It'll work," Alice informed them.

Then they all held their breaths at the sound of Charlie's police cruiser started up the driveway. He was early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Will Charlie believe what he's told? Will Bella wake up soon? Will Edward be able to hear her and see into her mind better now? See you tomorrow with more!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again! One more chapter after this for this week and then I'll see you next week.
> 
> My beta Mistress Splinter aka preciousfairymom80 is the shit, just saying, she totally is.
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 29

Charlie wasn't supposed to go by the Cullen's house until later that evening, but he decided to patrol around town, and when he drove past their driveway, he made the spontaneous decision to check in on her.

He had been told that he was welcome at any time, so he decided to test that invite and just show up.

He was nervous about Bella being in someone's home other than his own, but knew that Dr. Cullen was a brilliant doctor and would take the best care of her possible. He couldn't have gotten better care for her other than at the hospital.

Parking the cruiser, he got out and walked up the porch, knocking on the front door of the massive home. A moment later, Dr. Cullen himself, answered the door and greeted him.

"Chief Swan, pleasure to see you. Come in, come in," Dr. Cullen said and stepped aside.

"No need for the formalities, Dr. Cullen. Call me Charlie," Charlie told him, removing his aviator sun glasses and tucking them in his shirt pocket.

"Then, by all means, I insist you call me Carlisle," Dr. Cullen replied and Charlie smiled at him.

"Carlisle it is. How's my Bells?" he asked, his smile slipping away as he thought of his daughter, trapped inside her own body and unable to wake up.

"We had a small issue after she arrived," Carlisle explained, heading toward the stairs to take Charlie to his daughter.

"What kind of small issue?"

"Well, her heart seemed to not want to pump anymore, and her heartbeat dropped down to twenty beats-per-minute. I had to shock it with a defibrillator to get it started back up. I can only assume that the stress of moving her to such a different location was the cause of it all. To help her recover, though, and her heart to strengthen once again, I had to sedate her. She'll be in a light, medically induced coma for a few days to make sure her heartbeat stays stable. If not, we will have no problem getting the insurance company to cover her care back at the hospital," Carlisle informed a very stunned Charlie, and Charlie was worried that his daughter was giving up.

"Doc? Do you…do you think she'll pull through?" Charlie asked, his voice giving away the fragile hold he had on his emotions at that moment.

"That's up to her, but I'm doing everything I can, trying every possible trick I've ever heard of, to bring her back to you," Carlisle said, and opened the door to Bella's bedroom, revealing Edward at her side, softly reading  _Wuthering Heights_  to her.

Edward looked up and smiled, closed the book, and stood to introduce himself to his mate's father…his possible future father-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward is really taking to Bella now and has accepted that she's his mate. What will Charlie do or say? Will Edward be able to see into Bella's mind now? Will he still hear her? Stay tuned and find out!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end of the week. I am amazed by how many people are loving this story, and I know it's completely unconventional and keeping you all wondering if she will wake up, but trust me in the fact that her condition is very much a central part of the plot, that I believe wholeheartedly in HEA's, and that I will keep this full of drama, angst, and nail biting moments of wondering what will happen next.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my Mistress Splinter and I am her Ninja Writing Turtle!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 30

"Bella," Charlie said in a slightly broken voice, quickly crossing the room to her bedside.

Edward stood up and reluctantly headed for the door of the bedroom, allowing Charlie some time alone with his daughter, even though he was hesitant to leave her side.

He watched Bella through Charlie's mind, though the picture was fuzzy and almost blurred, as if he was trying to watch a channel that he didn't subscribe to. He wondered if there was something genetic, some latent power of sorts that would manifest if either were changed, that was keeping him out, and went to tell Carlisle his idea.

Carlisle agreed that it was possible and decided to call one of his close, trusted friends, Eleazar of the Denali Coven.

While Eleazar and Carlisle spoke at length about Bella, the accident, and everything that had happened since, Edward went to hover outside of Bella's bedroom, waiting for Charlie to leave. He kept getting short glimpses of Bella through her father's head, and never stopped trying to listen for Bella.

Edward could overhear Charlie speaking to Bella, pleading with her to wake up; he could hear Carlisle discussing having Eleazar visit to examine Bella himself; and he could hear his siblings and Esme downstairs in the living room discussing Bella and him in hushed tones.

Emmett still found it amusing that the one female that Edward paid attention to didn't even know he existed. Rosalie felt for what Bella was going through but still didn't want her in the house even if Edward wanted her. Jasper was getting a read on everyone's emotions and evaluating them, especially Edward's, which were distraught over the near loss of Bella. And Alice was oddly optimistic about something.

Edward tried to peer into Alice's head to see what she was thinking about but she kept flashing images of her and Jasper in compromising positions so Edward tuned her out completely and focused back on Bella, praying that he would be able to still hear her, however little it may be. Hearing her meant she was still in there. Hearing her meant there was still a chance.

Edward leaned up against the wall outside of her bedroom, closed his eyes, and focused solely on Bella, blocking all others out. Nothing came to him at first, but slowly the blackness in his mind began to lighten to a gray, and then to a soft white color.

Edward kept focusing on Bella, not paying enough attention to hear her heart beat beginning to slowly beat faster, and then he dropped to his knees in the hallway as he first saw into her mind, and it was an image of himself, dressed in all white, and bathed in light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this week, but here's a teaser for chapter 31 which will post on Monday!
> 
>  
> 
> She spun around to see where it had come from and was greeted with the sight of an angel. He had to be an angel with how handsome he was.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another week! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my Mistress Splinter beta!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 31

Bella was drifting, lost in a sea of nothingness. She wasn't cold or hot anymore, she didn't hear or see anything. Was this heaven?

Bella was looking around her, trying to see any discernable shape in the void she was currently in, when there was a flash of light. She spun around to see where it had come from and was greeted with the sight of an angel. He had to be an angel with how handsome he was.

He had pale skin, creamy yellow eyes the color of butterscotch candy, wild hair the color of a penny, and the facial features you'd expect on a marble sculpture in a museum, not on a person. No, with how perfect he looked, he had to be an angel.

He stood there, staring at Bella. While his entire body was visible, only his face was clear to see. He looked pained, as if he had just lost someone close to him. His eyes stayed locked on Bella's, and she wanted to move closer to him, talk to him, find out if he really was an angel and why he looked so sad and distraught. But she couldn't reach him.

Every time Bella stepped forward, there was still the same amount of distance between them. She called out, hoping he would hear her and reply, but then he began to disappear and the brightness that had signaled his arrival was fading.

Bella felt something begin to push and pull at her body, yet she couldn't see anything causing it. Her angel was still fading, the light surrounding him growing dimmer by the second, and when she tried to move toward him, she felt something push against her chest, keeping her back. Each move Bella tried to make forward was met with a shove backwards right in the center of her chest.

Right before Bella's angel left her, she felt the worst pain of her life rip through her body, jolting her into the air. She lay there stunned, and when she tried to get back up the force was pressing on her chest again. The agonizing jolt came again, as did the force keeping her back pressed to whatever Bella was laying on. The darkness was surrounding her again, quickly consuming the last bit of light her angel had brought with him

Another painful jolt surged through her, followed by the force keeping her down. Bella felt like she was sinking into the abyss, seemingly trapped between heaven and hell. Her eyes were slipping closed, her strength gone, leaving her unable to fight against the invisible force pushing into her chest, when the final and most painful jolts of all hit her. Bella had never been struck by lightning, but she could only imagine that it felt like that.

Suddenly the force against her was gone and the blackness began lightening once more; and there before her stood her angel, dressed in all white, bathed in light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're a bit confused, this is Bella's experience of being shocked with the defibrillator and having CPR done on her. See you tomorrow with more!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Quite a few have asked when Bella will wake up, and I just want to say that it is all part of the story. I promise the HEA, and if you don't believe me, my beta, preciousfairymom80, can back me up on that. (message her for confirmation if you want lol). Also, as to her not having recognition of Charlie, she doesn't really have a connection to him as the accident happened before she moved to Forks, and she had really only spent 2 weeks a year with him before that. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my Beta Mistress Splinter!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 32

Edward was shocked to see himself in Bella's mind, but he held onto the image, hoping he would see more, hear her once again.

He held on tight to the feel of her thoughts, refusing to let go; and he just had enough consciousness of what was going on around him to tell Charlie goodbye as he left.

When Charlie was out of sight, Edward went back in Bella's room, crossing to her bedside as he took his seat once more.

Edward wondered why Bella was able to see him in her mind, seeing as how they had never seen each other before…unless, when she opened her eyes right as her heart stopped, she was able to see him, and held onto that image.

It was possible, and Edward knew he would ask Carlisle about it. But Edward would do that later, he was more focused on staying linked to Bella's mind.

He didn't know if he would hear her again, or if her mind was just locked on an image of him and was stuck there, but he had to try and reach her. He had to find a way to get her to him.

"Bella?" Edward spoke softly, but she didn't move and the image in her mind didn't change.

He leaned in closer to her and called her name again, but nothing happened. Edward was desperate to keep hold of the glimpse into her mind that he had been granted, and knew that physical contact intensified his ability.

He reached out and gently held her hand, and was shocked when the image of him grew stronger and more defined.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" he said again, his mouth closer to her, and almost jumped backwards from her when the image of him began to move…but it was only his lips as if Bella's mind was connecting the vision of him with his voice.

But before he could speak again, the vision began to waver, static slowly filling the picture as his form began to fade.

"Bella! Hold on to me. Hold on to my voice. Don't let go," Edward pleaded with her, his other hand coming to rest on her cheek as he leaned over her body. "You have to stay strong. Focus on me, Bella. Focus on my voice," Edward begged, but the vision kept fading, slowly being replaced on the edges with the view of the interior of a vehicle.

Edward kept pleading with Bella, begging her to stay with him, to keep the connection open, but it slipped away until there was nothing left and Edward could no longer see himself through her mind.

"No!" Edward cried, gaining the attention of everyone else in the house, and they suddenly filled the room, trying to understand what had happened.

"Edward? Are you ok? Is Bella ok?" Carlisle asked, checking the machines.

"I saw in her mind, Carlisle. I saw myself in her mind." Edward said and the room grew silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow! And I promise, something will definitely happen by the end of the week, for those of you wondering. I can't say if it will be her waking up, or what exactly, but something will happen.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave you to it with the message of: all will be explained eventually!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my Mistress Splinter Beta Supreme! Love you lady!
> 
> I only own the plot!
> 
> Oh, and real quick, my peen pov story, The Confessions of the Overworked Underpaid Peen aka COUP, was nominated for a Giggle Snort Award for Most Cringe Worthy. I think that's good lol. But voting is open and I'd love your support! Voting is open now and closes July 10th. You can get to it here: awards. gigglesnort. net/viewpage. php?page_id=13 (Just take out the spaces)

Hear Me Chapter 33

Bella screamed as her angel began to fade away. She tried running toward him, still feeling the pull through her hand, coaxing her closer and closer to the Adonis before her, but she couldn't reach him.

When she was just steps from finally grasping onto his body, steps from holding him there so she wouldn't be left alone, he was gone and she was back in the wreckage, staring at her mom and step-dad.

"NO!" Bella screamed out, slamming her fists down onto the roof of the car that had been her bed for god knows how long.

"No! No! NO!" she screamed again, tears falling down her face as her entire being ached with the loss of being that close to someone else, someone possibly alive.

Bella looked toward the sky, anger written all over her face, and started to yell.

"Why? Why torture me further? I gave up! I decided to die! Why bring me back here to this broken body in this broken car? Is this my hell? Is this my eternity? Just fucking let me burn in hell over this!"

Bella broke down, crying so hard her entire body shook. And it took her a few minutes to realize that she could feel more than just to her chest, which was where the feeling stopped before.

She still couldn't feel her legs, but she actually felt her stomach quivering and clenching with the sobs that had turned to dry heaves.

It was enough to stop the tears as Bella began to poke and prod at herself, seeking out the new areas that had feeling back to them, and Bella began to wonder if she wasn't stuck in hell after all. Maybe she was just in limbo, and she had to make the conscious effort to choose her own path. Maybe she had to decide whether or not she was worthy of heaven and God had just shown her a glimpse of what she could have if she so desired.

And Bella desired it greatly. She didn't want to be trapped in that godforsaken car, stuck staring at her mother and step-father's lifeless bodies. She had to get out of there; she had to get back to her angel, her heaven.

She made a determined effort to try and get out, to try and at least move herself some and make an attempt at escaping her eternal sentence. She took a deep breath, pressed her hands against the crushed roof that had become her hell bed, and tried to push herself forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you things were going to start happening. Hope you enjoy what else I have in store for you. And I'll see you all tomorrow!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to the question about Alice not 'seeing' what is happening, she only sees the outcome of decisions in the real world, not in people's minds. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my Mistress Beta Splinter! And I will get to see her in a month!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 34

"Edward, are you certain you saw in her mind? Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?" Emmett asked and Edward just glared at him while still holding onto Bella's hand and trying to get her back.

"I know what I saw! I know I saw in her mind!" Edward growled back at Emmett and Rose actually did something worthwhile and coaxed Emmett out of the room before Edward could attack him.

"Son, could it have just been a fluke?" Esme asked and Edward sighed heavily, disappointed that his family didn't believe he had actually seen into her mind.

"Just help me get it back, please?" Edward pleaded with them all, turning to look each one in the eye, conveying his desperation.

"Jazz? Can you get a read on her?" Alice asked and Jasper concentrated on Bella for a moment.

"She…she's…she's determined?" he said, looking confused. "But she's deep in her own mind. It's hard to get a full read on her because she's almost lost in her own mind and heart. She's there, but it seems like she's determined to get out."

"Do you think you could help her? Do you think you could project enough to her to get her to fight out of it?" Edward asked hopefully, and everyone else looked at him expectantly.

"I can try," he said, focusing on Bella. "It will help…can I touch her, Edward? It will help, but if you don't want me to..."

"Go ahead, please, Jasper. Please try," Edward said in an urgent tone.

Jasper took hold of Bella's empty hand and placed his other hand on top of her head. Focusing, he began to slowly push the emotions back on her, trying to help her out. Everyone listened closely as Jasper tried to help Bella, and her heartbeat did begin to increase, as if she was exerting herself, but nothing else happened and Edward couldn't get his connection to her mind back.

"Her emotions aren't changing," Jasper said, confused as to why he wasn't able to affect her.

"It could be that she's too far in her own self," Carlisle theorized. "Can you keep a read on her to see if that changes? Maybe see if there's any change to the clarity of her emotions when Edward's able to access her mind?"

Edward hoped that he would be able to again, and invited Jasper to stay with him in her room while he continued to try and reach his mate and bring her back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow for the last update of the week!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm later than normal posting, I had to make an emergency run to Walmart for diapers as I had only one left, and my 22 month old has stomach issues that can cause a string of bad diapers in a heartbeat. I need to keep an eye on the level a bit better in the future.
> 
> Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80 who is the Winged Monkey to my Wicked Witch of the West! Love you lady and Kansas in just over a month! YAY ROAD TRIP!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 35

Bella fought against the metal coffin surrounding her, determined to get out of the vehicle, somehow get herself free of the captivity that had nearly claimed her for eternity. She was positive she was dead, but knew that there was an angel out there somewhere, waiting for her, waiting to take her to heaven. She just had to find him.

She still couldn't get him out of her mind, continuously picturing his image. She couldn't remember ever seeing anyone that looked like him when she was alive and wondered how she could have conjured his image from her imagination. Deciding that she couldn't have pictured someone that perfect and handsome, she knew he must be real, or angelic at least.

Bella wanted to get back to the perfect specimen of mankind and let him lead her off into the white abyss, taking her to heaven. But was sure that anywhere she ended up, if he was there, it'd be heaven to her.

Bella struggled, fighting to get somewhere, anywhere other than where she was, but only managed to move herself an inch, her useless lower half causing most of the problems.

Exhausted and nearly defeated from her first real attempt at escape, Bella's body defied her will and gave out, her mind quickly following as she slipped into a deep sleep. However, this sleep was one of the best she had ever had because there was her angel again, dressed in all white, and smiling at her from the expanse of white that he was standing in.

If sleep was all it took for Bella to get back to her angel, she would sleep for all of her heavenly or hellish eternity, so long as she was with him. She didn't know his name, didn't know what exactly he was, angel or maybe even the devil in disguise, but she didn't care. He was the first person she had encountered in god knows how long, other than her dead parents. But there her angel stood, smiling at her, almost beckoning her to his side.

She looked behind herself, thinking she might see the wreckage of the car that had held her captive, but it wasn't there, nothing but white expanses filling the space around her. Bella also realized that she was upright and walking, her legs working once more.

She looked down at them, smiled as she stepped in place, testing out the part of her that had been lying dormant after the wreck, then took a few tentative steps toward her angel and spoke to another person for the first time in forever.

"Hi."

*~*HM*~*

Edward had been sitting there beside Bella, Jasper straining to get a full read on her emotions while he tried to get back in her mind. Just when Jasper mentally decided to give up, Edward's mind exploded into a shock of white, and there he stood again.

Then he heard the sweetest voice ever speak a single word. "Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you something would happen! And here's the teaser for chapter 36 which will post on Monday.
> 
>  
> 
> “Is this… Is this heaven?” Bella asked. “Are you an angel?”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday so here we are for 5 more posts, one a day through Friday! Hope you like what happens!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the Emerald to my City!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 36

Edward nearly choked as he heard Bella's voice again, and then the vision he saw through her mind expanded, not only showing him, but her as well. She stood there, her rich mahogany hair flowing gently down her back in loose waves. Her skin was a creamy pale color that was almost the same shade as his. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and glistening with hope. And her body was sheathed in a loose fitting, thin white dress that looked like it was made of gauze.

"Bella," Edward spoke out loud, but his words also echoed in her mind, his lips moving within the image as the words appeared to come from the vision of him in her mind.

"Is this… Is this heaven?" Bella asked. "Are you an angel?"

She stepped slowly towards him, her bare feet crossing the white expanse that surrounded them.

"No, not heaven," Edward said, one corner of his mouth twitching as he fought off a smile at just being able to finally talk to his mate.

"Then where am I?" she asked, slowly spinning around in a circle to take in the area around her, but there was no discernable shape to be seen. She stopped and focused her wide, questioning eyes back on Edward. "Am I  _dead_?" she whispered, her chin quivering slightly as she bit on her bottom lip, and Edward felt the sudden urge to pull her to him, hold her, and comfort her.

 _I can feel her, Edward_ , Jasper's mental voice filtered into Edward's mind,  _I'm going to try and help her hold on to whatever she's feeling_.

Edward nodded his head in reality, but the motion transferred over to Bella's mind and she slowly folded to the ground, her tears falling.

"I knew it, I'm dead. I'm stuck in hell, aren't I? Why? What did I do to be sentenced to hell?" Bella cried and Edward became aware that a few tears had even slipped out of her eyes as she lay, unconscious on the bed before him.

"Carlisle," Jasper called out softly, hoping to not disturb what was happening with Edward's connection, and Carlisle appeared in the room and started observing what was happening with Bella.

"Bella, you aren't dead," Edward murmured to her, his voice carrying over to her mind. She looked up at the vision of him, and wiped her tears away.

"But then where am I?" she asked, her voice soft.

But before Edward could reply to her, Carlisle had reached out and touched the hand Edward wasn't holding. Edward watched through Bella's mind as the respective hand began to lift out from her body, as if she had no control over it.

"Don't touch her!" Edward growled, and Carlisle dropped her arm, but it transferred through to Bella's mind and she began to shrink backwards from Edward.

He tried to mentally move himself toward her, but it was too late and his connection to her mind began to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO They talked! They finally connected! But why does Edward only connect to her mind on certain occasions? Why can he finally hear her now? And what else will happen? See you tomorrow with more, and those answers will come in time. HEA promised too!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! And as for people thinking Bella is awake...she's not! I can't say when she will wake up, but please continue along this journey with me and I promise a HEA.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my Good Beta of the North and gave me the magical Grammar Slippers to take me to posting land.
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 37

The angel in Bella's mind growled out, "Don't touch her!" and Bella grew afraid.

She was still kneeling on the ground in the white area, but began to shift backwards, fighting to get away from the heavenly looking man in front of her. Maybe he was the devil in disguise. Maybe he was there to lure her with a false sense of security before dragging her to the fiery pits of hell.

She kept shuffling backwards, moving further away from the growling figure in front of her, her fear running on overdrive. Thankfully, the white expanse that was surrounding her began to darken and was being slowly replaced by the view from the interior of the crushed car.

Never before had she been so glad to see it, to see the death stares of her mother and step-father. Bella was gasping for breath as the rest of the white disappeared, taking the angel of death she had envisioned with it. Slowly she began to calm and took stock of her surroundings and things she might be able to work with to escape.

As she was looking around, she spied the shoulder belts for the back seats, and tried to stretch and reach one. Her fingers were almost there, almost able to wrap around the material of the seat belt, when she felt it. It was just a small sensation, one she might have ignored if it she wasn't used to not feeling anything at all. It was minor movement, minor feelings, just a bit of tingling, but it was something. She was able to barely feel her toes on her right foot.

The new sensation distracted her from her attempt at reaching the seat belt and she tried to wiggle her toes, tried to make them move from her will alone, but it didn't work. She was just happy that she could feel them and knew movement should come in time. Time wasn't something she wanted to waste but it seemed like she had an infinite amount of it.

Bella didn't know how long it had been since the accident, or how much longer it would be before she finally freed herself from the captivity the crushed vehicle created, but she was determined to get free, no matter what fate awaited her in the end. Whether she ended up in heaven or hell, something was better than an eternity of staring at the lifeless faces of her loved ones.

Her determination refocused, she began struggling as she tried to move the last few inches needed in order to reach the strap of the seat belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Bella Go! Fight! Get free! Break that hold! Oh, sorry, got caught up cheering for her. So I'll see you tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for more? Here you go!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the Yellow Brick of my Road!
> 
> I only own the plot!
> 
> Oh, and real quick, my peen pov story, The Confessions of the Overworked Underpaid Peen aka COUP, was nominated for a Giggle Snort Award for Most Cringe Worthy. I think that's good lol. But voting is open and I'd love your support! Voting is open now and closes July 10th. You can get to it here: awards. gigglesnort viewpage. php?page_id=13 (Just take out the spaces)

Hear Me Chapter 38

"Carlisle, it's been hours since I lost the connection!" Edward fumed, pacing Bella's bedroom inside the Cullen house well after midnight. The lights had been dimmed and the curtains drawn to keep her body on the natural circadian rhythm.

"I know, Edward, but the mind is still mostly unknown. I've researched all I can about it and still know little more than human neurologists," Carlisle told him before shooting a glance at Jasper, trying to quietly suggest that Jasper try to calm Edward down.

Jasper did try, but Edward felt the attempt and growled at Jasper before going back to Bella's bedside and taking her hand in his, caressing it softly while he quietly pleaded with her to come back to him.

"Eleazar is on his way down as we speak," Carlisle informed Edward, trying to appease him. "He might be able to help if he can get a read on her to see if she has a power of some sort, something that would keep you out like she's doing."

"But I saw in her mind! I heard her! I saw myself in there!" Edward exclaimed.

"I know, son. And that confuses me as well. You said she opened her eyes right as her heart stopped beating, right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, she began to have tears slip down her cheeks as her heartbeat slowed, and when it stopped, her eyes opened and she was looking right at me. I swear she was. I know I saw the last spark of life leave her eyes," Edward said, remembering the event in his mind. It seemed like forever ago that it happened when it was really only yesterday afternoon.

"She could have seen you then, locked onto your image, and her mind is keeping hold of it. She thought you were an angel, you said?" Carlisle questioned, checking to see if Edward was sure of what he had heard in Bella's mind.

"Yes."

"Could you hear her thoughts inside her thoughts?" Carlisle asked the slightly confusing question but knew that Edward would understand it. Carlisle wanted to know if, while hearing Bella's mind and seeing into it, he could hear if the mental image of her had any thoughts that could be heard.

"No, not at all," Edward said before leaning over Bella and gently smoothing her hair.

"Jasper, her emotions changed when Edward could hear her, right?" Carlisle asked him even though they had been over this several times before.

"Yes, her emotions were actually open to me, not hard to feel, and she became fearful right before Edward lost the connection. When I was able to fully get a read on them, it was like they became clear where they had been foggy and distant before, and the fog seemed to roll back in, mostly masking them as he lost the connection."

None of them could explain what had happened, and hoped that Eleazar could shed some light on the predicament when he arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Eleazar be able to figure out what's going on? Will he shed some light on why Edward can only sometimes hear Bella? Will Edward be able to get the connection back and actually talk to Bella? Come back tomorrow, same time, same place, for the next episode of Hear Me!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one! See you tomorrow with the last update for the week!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the wings on my monkey!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 39

Bella had been struggling for nearly an hour, finally shifting herself enough to grasp onto the seat belt dangling from the side of the vehicle. But her newfound strength waned and her head swam, signifying her exhaustion. She was afraid to fall asleep, fearful that she would see the angel of death again, but couldn't fight it off any longer as her head lolled to the side and rested on her arm, and her world faded to one of white.

She lay there on the white floor, eyes squinted shut, afraid to open them and see him again. However, it didn't stop her from sensing him. It was hard for her to explain, hard for her to understand how she could be so aware of someone she didn't even know, someone she somewhat feared, but she could sense him.

It was like there was some unknown force drawing her nearer to him, alerting her to his presence. He made her nerves tingle in a delicious manner, but it scared her too. The sound of his voice, when she had heard it, could only be likened to angels singing; it was so melodious, velvety, and smooth and beckoned to her, making her yearn to hear it more. And when he said her name, the sounds rolling off his tongue, she wanted to make him say it over and over again as she felt that tongue on her body.

She had never really fantasized about any man before, especially not like she was fantasizing about her angel, but not knowing if he would lead her to heaven, hell, or somewhere in between had her fighting off the connection that had already formed on her end.

"Bella?" his voice called out to her, and she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, momentarily shocked breathless and speechless at his sheer beauty.

His hand was stretched out to her in assistance to help her up, and while she was tentative about taking it, she summoned all of her courage and reached out to take it, sensual jolts surging through her flesh when they made contact. His eyes tightened as if he felt the sensation too, but he didn't comment on it, helping her to her feet instead.

When she was fully standing, her body nearly flush with his, her head only reaching his shoulder, she looked up at his face again just as he exhaled, and the sweetest scent ever washed over her. It was honey-sweet and smelled faintly of lilacs. The scent warmed her to the core like his breath was her own personal sunshine, and she found her eyes closing, her face tilting upward as she breathed in through her nose, filling herself with the scent that she would never forget, the scent that was driving her wild, and the scent that would forever be associated with her angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, Bella seems to be enjoying Edward no matter how much he's scared her. What will happen tomorrow? See you then, same bat time, same bat channel!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! Last update for the week and then I'll be back on Monday! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the tornado to my Kansas plains!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 40

Edward was focused on Bella when Jasper whispered that Bella's emotions were becoming clear to him again. Edward searched through the black void that had been before him and was relieved when the darkness began to lighten to a bright white. He saw himself again, standing there, but not in all white. Instead he was shrouded in all black clothes, starkly standing out amongst the white landscape he was featured in.

The view widened and there was Bella, still in the flowing white dress, but she was balled up on the ground, her eyes clinched shut as if she didn't want to see anything around her. He willed himself to cross the space to her and stood before her, his hand slightly extended to help her up.

"Bella?" Edward said, looking down at her form as he watched her eyes slowly relax and then open.

She seemed hesitant about moving from the crouch she was in, but finally, slowly, extended her hand to his making contact. Edward almost let go with the jolt that went through his veins, almost feeling like it was about to jumpstart his heart. His eyes tightened, but the rest of him remained in control as he slowly helped Bella to her feet.

She was small, so small and frail before him, but oh so beautiful. Edward took a deep breath and let it out, trying to relax himself so he didn't push her away again. But when he exhaled, Bella shocked him by turning into his breath, drawing a deep breath of her own and humming, making her chest jut out with the filling of her lungs.

In reality, her body also took the deep breath, a slight humming noise filling her throat, and Carlisle was careful to not touch her as he made notes of everything that was happening.

Bella's eyes slowly opened in her mind, and Edward leaned in slightly, his own fixed on hers. Bella finally registered their close proximity and stepped back, breaking the contact their hands had kept up.

"Please tell me the truth," Bella spoke, her voice wavering slightly. "Are you here to take me to hell?"

Edward almost laughed, and his mouth did shift into a crooked grin that made Bella's heart flutter. In reality, Carlisle noted the slight change of rhythm, but still did nothing to Bella other than observe.

"No, I'm not going to take you to hell," Edward said and wondered if the reason he was in all black was because Bella considered him evil.

"Then who are you?" Bella asked, her head cocking slightly to the side causing her hair to shift and her neck to be exposed to him. The revealed view of flesh caused a stirring deep in his body, both of carnal and nutritional desires, but he fought them off and replied to her question.

"I'm Edward," he said and smiled at her once again, finally earning a small smile in return, and Edward's day was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're talking!!!!!!!! YAY!!! Ok, here's the teaser for Monday's post!
> 
> “How about this one; where is ‘here’?” Bella asked, looking around herself at the stark white expanse that surrounded them.
> 
> “Again, I don’t know,” Edward said, his tone suggesting that he wished he did know. “Where did you disappear to a while ago?”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for another week of updates! YAY! I hope you like where this is going! Now, let the connection grow!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the oil for my Tinman! Yep, that's right, she's my lube lmao!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 41

"Well, Edward," Bella said her angel's name and couldn't deny the joy she felt letting it roll off of her tongue. He said he wasn't there to take her to hell, but what was he there for? And where was 'there'? "Why are you here? Can you tell me that?"

Edward's face slumped as his smile sagged and Bella thought that he was going to deliver bad news, but he didn't.

"I don't know why I'm here. I think it's because you want me here," Edward said in his velvety tone that nearly caressed her skin with each syllable he pronounced.

"How about this one; where is 'here'?" Bella asked, looking around herself at the stark white expanse that surrounded them.

"Again, I don't know," Edward said, his tone suggesting that he wished he did know. "Where did you disappear to a while ago?"

It was Bella's turn to scowl slightly as she tried to decide to tell him the truth about somehow ending up back in the wreckage that had held her for god knows how long. Choosing to keep some cards to herself, she chose to lie.

"I…I don't know. One minute I was here and the next I was drifting somewhere, and then I opened my eyes back here," she said, hoping that he believed her. Bella had never been particularly good at lying, and her mother caught her more often than not in one. Still, she held onto the hope that he wouldn't see right through her. "Do you…do you know  _why_  I'm here?"

Bella's question had Edward coming up short on a reply. He knew why she was stuck in her mind, but if she didn't remember the car accident, he didn't want to be the one to force the memory upon her. However, maybe if he did, it would help her recover, allowing her to finally realize that she was alive and able to wake up whenever her mind let her. Edward scrambled to come up with a reply that would satisfy her question.

"I think the reason lies within you. Figure that out and maybe you'll get out?" he suggested, as if he really believed it, and Bella seemed to buy his answer.

She was quiet for a few moments, turning his reply over and over in her head, wondering if it held some hidden meaning. Maybe he was her subconscious? Maybe he really was the angel of death and was just toying with her before dragging her off to hell to burn for eternity? Or maybe he really didn't know.

The thought process was draining her energy, what little she had to begin with, and not realizing she voiced it out loud, she spoke. "As nice as it is to finally stand, I'd really love to sit down," Bella said.

Edward looked at her oddly, then jumped slightly backwards. Bella spun to see what caused his reaction, and there, just behind her, was a single white chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, they're talking but both keeping secrets. And how did that chair appear? Will it work for other stuff? See you tomorrow with more!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of you have mentioned that this is somewhat Matrix like, and I have to admit that I didn't even think of it as I wasn't very fond of the movies lol, well after the first one that is, and I've only seen it a handful of times. But, the chair appearing will be expanded on. As for her wanting to sit down, in her mind she's been stuck laying down without the use of her legs for a long time, and while she's happy to be standing, she isn't used to it and wanted to sit. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the straw for my Scarecrow!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 42

Jasper and Carlisle looked on at Edward and Bella. She wasn't moving, lying still with her eyes closed, but Edward was leaned in toward her, holding her hand, and speaking in low tones so they heard every word he spoke to her, but it was only one side of the conversation.

Carlisle was noting any minute difference on the machines monitoring her heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing. From a medical standpoint, Bella's body was perfectly healthy; it was her mind that wasn't. Carlisle wanted to do another Electroencephalography, or EEG, on her and a functional magnetic resonance imaging, or fMRI, since he heard about British scientists using the procedure to detect brain activity for a woman in a persistent vegetative state.

It would require either transporting her back to the hospital or attempting to procure the equipment, but that would be difficult at best to explain why he wanted it in his home. But, if he could prove any signs of progress to show Charlie, then he would feel much better about Bella practically dying under his care. He decided to wait until Eleazar arrived to see if he could detect a power of some sort that was already manifesting itself in her human form.

Jasper was keeping a read on Bella's emotions, trying to maintain them at what she was currently feeling, but Carlisle saw his expression change slightly just as Edward moved back some.

"What's happening?" Carlisle asked in a voice so low that only other vampires would hear it.

"She was startled and is now very confused and slightly scared," Jasper whispered back.

"A chair," Edward murmured softly, moving closer to Bella again, and Carlisle and Jasper were left in the dark as to what was happening.

But then changes started occurring. Bella's heartbeat accelerated, making Carlisle take note as she began to breathe faster and shallower. Jasper picked up on her emotions quickly spiraling out of control, the anxiety and fear taking hold of her as it had earlier just before Edward lost his connection.

"It's happening again," Jasper told Edward, and Edward nodded minutely and began to caress Bella's face, talking to her, pleading her to stay with him, to fight and stay there.

As quickly as it all came on, everything was back to normal. Edward sat there cringing, his face tight as he tried to get back in, reconnect with her mind, but it was dark to him once more.

"I lost her again," Edward said dejectedly.

"You'll get it back," Carlisle tried to reassure him, but Edward shrugged him off. "Why don't you go hunt with Jasper. Eleazar will be here tomorrow when you get home from school-" Carlisle said but Edward cut him off.

"I'm not leaving her side!" he growled, and Carlisle actually took a father's stance and tone when he replied.

"You  _will_  go to school. You will  _not_  comprise our cover for her!" Carlisle growled and Edward sat there staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever keep a longer connection? Will Edward actually go to school or stand up to Carlisle and risk blowing their facade? See you tomorrow with more!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are hating on Carlisle! I'm loving it! And Bella's white room has also been compared to Inception and Bruce Almighty lol. LOVE IT! Here's the next one for you!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the cornstalks in my cornfield!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 43

Edward continued to glare at Carlisle, silently challenging him to leave Bella's side.

"You are going to school and that's the final word on the matter," Carlisle asserted his authority and Edward growled at him then left the room in a hurry. Carlisle looked at Jasper, asking him to go after Edward, and Jasper went to try and track his brother down before he got too far or worked himself up too much.

It didn't take him long to find him, following his scent to an old stone cottage on the far back of the property. Edward was known to hide out there and think, and it didn't surprise Jasper that he was there again.

"Edward?" Jasper called out even though he knew Edward would have heard him and his thoughts approaching, but Edward didn't reply.

Jasper slowly pushed the door to the cottage open and stepped inside the dark room carefully, his vampire eyes automatically adjusting so he could see everything as if it was daylight.

He saw Edward sitting on the dirty floor, his back resting against the wall, and his head in his hands.

"Edward, man, talk to me please," Jasper said, opening himself up to feel Edward's emotional state. He was anguished at the thought of leaving Bella's side, but was battling with the feeling that it was the right thing to do. Jasper completely understood. He wouldn't want to leave his mate either, no matter the reason.

"I don't need your pity," Edward growled lowly and Jasper stepped back, easing down the wall on the opposite side of the room they were in.

"I get it, I really do. You don't want to leave her side and risk missing a chance to connect with her. But her dad is the Chief of Police. He'll know if you aren't showing up at school. He'll get suspicious and he could decide to pull her out of here. Then you'd lose her completely. You have to play by the rules. Remember what you told me when Alice and I joined the family? 'Part of being a Cullen is being meticulously responsible.' You didn't want Alice or I messing up the image you all were displaying, and I am asking for the same respect in return. This family is mine as much as it is yours. Yes, I was not created by Carlisle, nor was Alice, but we are Cullen's too. Please, play by the rules on this one. Eleazar will be here tomorrow, and Alice mentioned that Friday would be sunny so you will get to stay with her all day. Think about it, please?" Jasper pleaded with Edward, and finally he sighed, agreeing with everything Jasper had said.

"Ok, now, let's go get something to eat. I know you need it just as badly as I do. First one to find a meal wins?" Jasper challenged Edward, and he smiled in return as they got up and took off into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! Brotherly time! Will Edward heed Jasper's advice? Will Carlisle force the school issue? And what will Eleazar say when he gets there? See you tomorrow with more!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm later than normal. Internet went out at work just as I was about to upload this, and it didn't come back on until I was leaving and my boss was out of bed and up there working on the security systems we monitor. But, here I am and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the emerald to my city!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 44

Bella began to panic as a chair appeared near her, seemingly out of air. Edward even jumped back at the sudden appearance of it. Her heart rate grew faster and she could feel herself begin to hyperventilate, her fear of the unknown taking hold of her.

"Stay with me Bella, stay here. Focus on me," Edward called to her, trying to reach out and grasp his hand, but they never met as the white world quickly began to fade.

Bella squinted her eyes shut as Edward's voice faded, and she was afraid to reopen them in case she found herself trapped back in the crushed car. She finally did crack her lids open, and there were her mother and step-father, still staring at her, still dead, and she was trapped once more.

"No! I'm not going to do this again! You can't keep doing this to me, punishing me like this! I won't accept it!" Bella ranted, flailing her arms around as wildly as her anger took hold of her.

But the anger quickly subsided as she felt her foot twitch, the previously lifeless foot. Bella froze, peering down at her body and tried to will her foot to move voluntarily. She gasped when it did twitch, and Bella tried to make it move again, and it did. Bella began to laugh joyously at the progress, laughing so hard and freely that she began to cry tears of joy. It was progress, hope in the dark existence that she was stuck in that she would one day get out, be free, and get to live eternity in the white world she had begun to desire.

She told herself that it had nothing to do with the handsome angel named Edward, but she would have been lying. He was the first person who had spoken to her in forever, the first bit of living, breathing contact she had since the crash. At this point she didn't care if he was there to escort her to hell, at least there she wouldn't be alone in the eternity of torture and pain.

"Ok, Bella. Let's get out of here," she said to herself and looked toward the busted window she planned to crawl out of.

The seatbelt was still in her reach and she grabbed onto it, slowly working her way closer to escaping. She made it as far as her head being near the back door of the car, the window just a few inches from her face. Exhausted, she took a break and decided to reach her arm out and finally touch the cool grass she had been seeing since she initially woke up right after the accident. Bella wasn't mindful of the broken glass in the opening, and when she felt the slice through her forearm and saw the blood beginning to seep down her arm. Her world grew foggy as her weakness to blood took hold and as she passed out from the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow with the last update for the week! And now I'm off to bed because when I get up I have to make a birthday cake for my young man, Connor, who is 8 today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CONMAN!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot to post, SORRY! I'll leave you to the last update for the week.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the wind beneath my winged monkeys!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 45

Edward and Jasper were heading back from hunting just as the sun began to rise. He wanted to spend a bit more time with Bella before he was forced to keep up the charade of being a high school student. Never before had he truly loathed the act they put on than he did at that moment. He was almost at the house when a sense of panic overtook him and he just felt it deep in his unbeating heart that Bella was somehow distressed.

He took off, Jasper hot on his heels, and ran through the house and to her room. Alice was in there keeping watch over her, and was shocked when Edward and Jasper burst through the door.

Crossing to her bedside, Edward clasped her hand in his and leaned in close, placing his other hand on the side of her face, begging the god he wasn't sure he believed in to let the connection to her mind go through.

Slowly, too slowly, the black void he was focusing on began to lighten and grow brighter to the stark white he had come to relish. But there was another color present in the space, a deep crimson surrounded Bella where she lay on the floor.

In her mind he rushed to her side, gathering her up, searching her over for signs of injury, and he found it on her arm, a deep gash running from her wrist, halfway to her elbow. Bella's eyes were open and staring straight ahead, but she wasn't responding to Edward's pleas for her to talk to him, tell him how it happened.

An idea suddenly came to him and he hoped that it would work.

"I wish I had a fully stocked medical kit," Edward said out loud, and one began to appear beside him.

Reluctantly, Edward put Bella back down on the now red floor and opened the medical bag digging through it for the supplies to suture her arm. He had gotten a medical degree during one of his stints in college and knew how to stitch up a wound. He had never been as grateful for the knowledge as he was just then.

Working quickly, Edward cleaned the wound and closed it up, placing a sterile bandage over it, then dug through the bag again looking for smelling salts to see if he could get Bella to snap out of her trance. He quickly located them and waved it under her nose. Bella began to blink and come to. He pulled her into his arms, sending up thanks for her still being there with him.

"Ed...Edward?" Bella's weak voice filled his ears and he leaned down, hugging her to him.

"I'm here, Bella. I've got you," Edward murmured, softly pressing his lips to her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you," she replied before she curled into him, and Edward let out a sigh of relief that she was still there, finally in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, no, she is not injured or bleeding in real life, her mind is imagining it, so therefore Edward is seeing it and jumps to action to treat the wound before realizing that it's just in her mind. More will be explained and explored next week. I promise. See you then!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! This week's chapters are making me giddy with excitement to see your reactions, so without further ado, I'll leave you to it!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the coward in my lion! (Couldn't think of another one chicka! Love ya!)
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 46

Edward continued to hold Bella in her mind and in real life. He hadn't realized that he gathered her in his arms in reality, but he refused to put her back down once he had held her. But in her mind, Edward was very aware of the blood covering her and held his breath, fearful that he would react to it and attack her.

The need to take a breath arose after he used all his reserves whispering reassuring words to her while he held her. Edward steeled himself for the biting burn that the scent would bring and knew it would take all he had to not turn on her, but refused to release her. Slowly he drew in a breath, but the burn wasn't overpowering, just the one he normally experienced in her presence. Shocked and confused, he pressed his nose to her hair and took a quick sniff, smelling a luxurious blend of freesias and strawberries. Still, the desire to drain her didn't increase.

He knew he would have to mention it to Carlisle, and as if he had summoned him, he heard Carlisle's mental voice entering his mind.

 _Edward, you need to go to school,_  Carlisle said to him silently, but Edward refused to move, to break the connection to Bella when she was clearly in need of company.

"I'm not going," Edward said, and it transferred over to Bella's mind because she finally looked back up at him, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Not going where?" she asked, and Edward just shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know I wasn't going to leave you."

"Oh," Bella replied, but quieted again.

"Want to tell me how you cut yourself?" Edward asked, and Bella looked down at her arm, seeing it bandaged up, but also saw the blood everywhere around her and began to get woozy again. Just the sight of blood, especially her own, was enough to send Bella spiraling downwards into a black oblivion as she passed out. She looked away as her face paled, and Edward grew concerned.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, trying to discern if she was going to slip away again, but her trembling voice answered him.

"The blood..." was all she got out as her vision began to waver.

"Focus on me, Bella, on my face, my voice, and wish for the blood to disappear. Trust me," Edward said, gently cupping Bella's face as he turned her to look at him, their eyes meeting just as Bella spoke.

"I wish the blood would disappear," she whispered. Edward forced himself to look away from her and check to see if it had worked, and miraculously it had. She was clean once more, wearing the flowing white dress, and there wasn't a sign that the blood had ever been there.

"How did that...?" Bella trailed off as her eyes searched for the blood that had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the white room of mystery continues to confound! Just wait until you see what else happens this week! See you tomorrow!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with more! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the Winkie to my guard!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 47

"Where did it go?" Bella asked, looking for the blood, sitting up and pulling away from Edward, much to his dismay. She pulled at the dress she was wearing, but it was just a white as it had been the first time he saw her.

"What is going on? What are you doing to me?  _Who_  are you?" Bella demanded answers as she continued to move backwards from Edward.

"Wait, Bella, please wait. Calm down. I don't know what is going on, but I have an idea. I'm not doing anything to you, and I'm Edward, like I told you," he replied, his hands up in the air in a reassuring position that he meant no harm.

"No, you're something else! That's the only way to explain what just happened! I know I cut myself! I know I was bleeding! Where did the blood go?" Bella yelled and kept backing away from Edward. As much as he wanted to go to her side, to hold her to him again, he knew she needed to calm down first.

"Do me a favor, please," Edward said in a calm voice, still leaving his hands exposed for her.

"What?" she asked in an apprehensive manner.

"Is your arm still injured? Check for me please."

Bella slowly lifted her bandaged arm and carefully peeled back the covering Edward had placed on it, grimacing when she saw the stitches that had been put in to close the wound.

"It is," Bella's weak voice filtered to Edward and he nodded.

"Ok, now, cover it back up and wish that it was healed," Edward prompted and Bella looked at him in a disbelieving manner. "Just do it, trust me. If nothing happens, what will you lose?"

Bella looked at Edward for another moment before closing her eyes. He could barely hear her whisper the words 'I wish my arm was healed' before she slowly cracked her eyes open and peeked down at her arm.

"What now?" she asked.

"Look and see," Edward said, stepping slightly closer to her.

Bella tentatively fingered the bandage on her arm, took a deep breath, and then began to slowly peel back the covering, gasping when her eyes met only perfectly smooth, unmarred skin.

"How...? What...? I... This has to be a trick, right? Or some weird hypnotism stuff? Are you messing with my mind? How are you doing this?" Bella bombarded Edward with more questions, things he really wanted to answer, but he knew he had to be careful what he told her, fearing he might make things worse.

"I think," Edward started, stepping even closer to Bella, making his steps slow and deliberate so she wouldn't be caught off guard. "I think that this place, whatever it is, will do what you want, give you what you desire, if you just ask for it. Want to give it a shot and see?" Edward asked with a mischievous smile and was happy when Bella smiled in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are finding out more about the abilities of the White Room. I'm thoroughly enjoying how much you all are loving this story and am going to be sad when it's over as it will signal my departure from writing ff. But, I'll still be around, just working on the first original fiction that I have already planned out, just have to get it on paper. But, that's still a little ways off because I have to finish this and The Presidential Treatment first. Ok, see you tomorrow!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Bella might wish for, and if it happens!

Hear Me Chapter 48

Bella was slightly excited about the possibility that anything she asked for could appear just by speaking a few simple words. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but it wouldn't hurt to try. But what would she ask for?

It was at that moment, while Bella was trying to decide, that her mouth became parched and she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had anything to drink or eat. Why not give it a shot?

"I wish I had some water," Bella said softly, looking at Edward with hopeful eyes and suddenly a small table appeared with a bottle of water on it, small beads of condensation were dripping down the outside and Bella eagerly grabbed it, twisted off the top, and downed half of it before she could even process what had just happened.

When she finally did, she dropped the bottle of water, fearing that maybe it was still some trick, maybe even dark magic, and that she had just drank poison and would soon cease to exist.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, appearing directly in front of Bella a split second later, and he gently grasped her shoulders, trying to get her to speak to him, but she seemed frozen in place, unmoving and not speaking.

"Bella, please, you're scaring me," Edward said softly, and finally Bella let out the breath she had been holding, and took in another large one, not feeling any effects of poison, toxins, or anything malicious ravaging her body into lifelessness.

"I thought..." Bella started to say, but feared how stupid she would sound if she explained that she thought the water was poisoned.

"What? You thought what?" Edward asked again, his body so close to Bella's that he was nearly flush with her. With his words came his sweet, cloying breath washing over her face, momentarily stunning her with the delicious scent. Bella found herself tilting her head back, letting her face get the full exposure to his magnificent breath. "Bella?" Edward spoke her name softly, the sound of his voice caressing her and dazzling her stupid.

"Huh?" she said, opening her eyes and locking onto his, completely forgetting about the poisoned water, or anything else as she was entranced by him.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked, his eyes searching hers for the answer, his hands coming up to cup her jaw to keep her gaze trained on his.

"I am now," she replied and smiled slightly as she let Edward's calming presence wash over her, his soul-penetrating gaze completely cleansing her mind of any irrational thought, and she knew then what else she was going to ask for, but was slightly embarrassed to ask it out loud. So she tested the abilities of the mystery space that held them and silently asked for what she was imagining and smiled when she saw things change right before her very eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO, Bella's completely dazzled by Edward, and what could she be silently wishing for? You'll find out tomorrow. And as for Edward getting Bella to wish herself awake, it won't happen because he mind isn't yet healed. She will wake up, eventually, I promise that and an HEA. And for those of you that have said you'll miss me, I'll still be writing, just not in the Twilight world anymore except for the occassional oneshot here and there. If you want to continue to follow me after I'm done with this story, you can find me on facebook as smmiskimenff. More details on my original fiction will be posted there, and I'll make an author profile as well once I get really going. Thanks for all your support! It means the world to me like you'll never know.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know what she wished for? Here we go!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the munchkin in my land!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Edward may have been connected to Bella's mind, experiencing everything that was going on in there, but the thoughts of the mental image of herself were unknown to him. When she smiled up at him, taking his needless breath away with her sheer beauty, he was tempted to kiss her at that very moment. But, before he could even consider acting on the impulse, he felt the air change around him and looked down to see that his clothes were different.

Where he had been wearing the black suit again, he was now wearing a pair of dark blue shoes, tight fitting black jeans that nearly hugged his body like a second skin, a black undershirt, and a gray, short sleeved button up completed the ensemble.

He went to look back at Bella to question the change of clothes, but was stunned when he realized that her clothes had changed too. Instead of the flowing, angelic white dress she had been in, Bella was now wearing a pair of low top black Chucks, extremely slim fitting charcoal jeans, and a black tank top. Edward's eyes lingered longer than a second on the newly exposed skin of her chest before quickly darting his gaze up to meet hers.

"What's all this?" he asked, trying to fight the smile when she smirked at him.

"I just wanted to be more comfortable," Bella replied, but something told Edward that there was more behind the clothing change then comfort.

"So, what now? Anything else you want to ask for?" Edward prompted her, trying to get her to work her mind, challenge it to perform in the hopes that it would help her begin to heal and enter the real world her body was currently inhabiting.

"I think I'd like a place to sit," Bella said, and there, before Edward eyes, appeared a plush white couch complete with big, fluffy throw pillows.

Bella squealed, a very girly sound that made Edward smile, and then went and sprawled out on it appearing to thoroughly enjoy herself. Edward was content to stand there for all of eternity if it meant seeing her actually happy for the first time, but the moment ended too soon when Bella realized how she was acting.

"I'm sorry," she said in an embarrassed manner. "Here, have a seat," she said, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest and opening up space for him on either side of her.

He could sit by her feet, maybe get her to drape her deliciously long legs over his lap, or he could sit behind her back and allow her to lean against him. He had some questions to ask her and knew she might answer them easier if she wasn't facing him. Edward sat down behind her and twisted himself slightly, opening his arms and presenting his chest for Bella to lie against, hoping she would fulfill  _his_  dreams and do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bella lie against him? What does Edward want to ask? See you tomorrow for the last chapter of the week!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm later than normal. My beagle (aptly named Toto Annihilation - from the movie Cats and Dogs) got hurt this evening. We still aren't sure if he fractured his paw or got bit by a snake as emergency vet x-rays aren't cheap, but they had to muzzle him because when the vet touched his paw he almost bit the vet's nose off. They examined it and then shaved it to get a better look and there are two very swollen spots on his toes, about the distance apart of a snake bite, but there wasn't massive amounts of swelling up his leg so we aren't sure if it was a snake bite. Another theory from the vet was a spider bite, but again, no excessive swelling. He could have fractured his paw, but we couldn't afford the x-rays at that moment. He's now medicated and has restricted activities for a week, but is already starting to put some weight on it. Ok, I'm just going to let you all get to the chapter now.
> 
> Preciousfairymo80 is the narco-sleepy to my poppy field!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 50

Bella looked over her shoulder slightly, back at Edward who was lounging behind her, arms open and offering his body for her to lean against. And while part of her wanted desperately to fall into his embrace as he had already ensnared her with his voice, scent, and definitely his looks. Hell, seeing him in the new outfit her mind had conjured was more than enough temptation as he looked good enough to devour, but she was still apprehensive about who or what he really was.

'I promise I d... won't bite," Edward said as a slow, seductive smile crept onto his face, making him look too damn good. And Bella decided to just go for it, as she suspected she really was dead and was in some sort of limbo, and took the apple the serpent was offering, reclining against Edward as she let out a wistful sigh for more.

But as her body conformed to his, she felt a chill begin to seep through her clothes and skin, and it seemed to come from Edward. She shivered from the change in temperature, and suddenly a rich, blue suede blanket appeared in Edward's hands and he snapped it out, letting it fall to cover her before tucking the edges in around her.

"Better?" he asked, but his voice was slightly different, as if he was worried about something. Bella shook it off and replied.

"Much...toasty warm now," she said and settled even more into him.

"So, uh, can I ask you something?" Edward said after a quiet moment had passed between them.

"Um, I guess," Bella responded, curious as to what he wanted to ask.

"How did you cut your arm?" he questioned, his fingers gently grazing her arm through the blanket, and Bella wondered exactly how much she should tell him.

If she told him the truth, he'd probably laugh at her thinking she made it all up about being stuck in a car with her dead mother and step-father, mostly paralyzed from the waist down, and somehow still alive without food or water for what felt like an eternity.

"Bella?" Edward spoke her name, his mouth so very close to her ear that she felt his breath tickle the fine hairs there. "Tell me, please," he said, his voice so persuasive that Bella was ready to tell him all of it when Edward suddenly grew stiff behind her.

"Edward?" she sat up and turned to look at him, to find out what was wrong, but when she twisted around, he wasn't there anymore, and she was all alone in the room, still wrapped in the blanket, as she cried out his name, hoping that he would hear her and come back so she wouldn't be alone. Bella collapsed on the couch, tears started falling down her face, each one taking part of the white space with it until it was all washed away and Bella was laying in the crumpled car once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my beta didn't really agree with how I ended this chapter, but I promise that next week will reveal some answers to questions that you've had. Not all, of course, I have to keep some things secret, but some. And here's the teaser of Monday's chapter.
> 
> “What the fuck?!” Edward screamed out, snarling and growling at the same time as Carlisle finally released him. “Why in the fuck did you do that?!”


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm later than normal, police activity on a car lot I monitor at work and I had to deal with it. But I'm here now and posting. 
> 
> I want to address something real quick. This story is not going to be a fast paced story. It is a slow build/burn because Bella has to be repaired in a way, and that can't happen overnight. That said, this story WILL have a HEA and I will finish it. If you chose to wait until I'm done writing it to read it, then I understand. Drabbles are not for everyone. But, know that there will be information released this week about Bella's state and things will be progressing. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta on my journey to Oz!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 51

"What the hell?" Edward screamed out, snarling and growling at the same time as Carlisle finally released him. "Why in the hell did you do that?" he screamed as he nearly flashed across the room to stand in between Bella's vegetative body and the two other vampires in the room.

"You needed to be pulled out," Carlisle tried to explain in a soothing voice, the tone having always worked before but was doing nothing now. "Charlie just called and said he was on the way."

"And you couldn't have just told me that? You had no right to break my connection like that!" Edward growled fiercely but Carlisle did not back down.

"Edward, we tried to talk to you, tried to let you know that we needed to speak with you, but you were unresponsive. It was almost as if she was shielding you too," Eleazar said, and Edward's glare quickly switched to him, staring the vampire down as he growled more. "Please understand, Edward. Your Bella is a very powerful shield. She's apparently blocking her mind from others, keeping it safe, but for her to have the power she has already, while she's not only human, but physically unresponsive to the world… Well, she's only beginning to tap into the ability that she'll have once you turn her," Eleazar tried to explain to Edward, but he was still extremely worked up over being yanked away from Bella's mind.

"Do you feel her shield now, Eleazar?" Carlisle asked, and Eleazar was quiet for a moment, his eyes flicking over Bella's prone body that was being blocked by Edward.

"No, she's blocking me as we speak. But earlier I could feel her shield, feel the power held in it…in her. I think…" Eleazar trailed off and Edward listened to his thoughts as he began to hypothesize the different reasons for her shield opening up and then blocking everything. Finally, after a few moments, he spoke out loud telling Carlisle his thoughts.

"What are you talking about her blocking you?" Edward asked, but his question went unanswered as the sound of Charlie's police cruiser reached their ears, he had just turned down the driveway.

"Can we discuss this in my office? In reasonable tones? Charlie cannot see you home and walking around, I called the school and let them know you had the flu, which will get you a few days out, but then you're going back to school like normal, even with Bella being here. Do you understand?" Carlisle asked Edward and he nodded.

Eleazar and Carlisle headed out of Bella's room, Edward reluctantly going to them even though he sensed that Bella needed him, needed him to stay near. But he had to know more about what was happening to her, so he left her room just as Charlie's cruiser parked in front of the house, Esme greeting him warmly.

Edward entered Carlisle's office, shutting the door behind him and sat down, ready to learn everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total fail again on posting when I normally do. Sorry. I've been out of it the last couple of days and with finals week kicking my ass, I've been practically worthless. But the beagle is doing much better, thankfully. He's not mine and I'm not too fond of him, but my boys love him and for that reason I don't want anything to happen to him. For my readers of The Presidential Treatment, I'm working on an update right now, I promise. Things are just busy this week but I will get an update up soon!
> 
> Ok, preciousfairymom80, my beta supreme burrito, hope you're ready for a road trip to Oz and back with my little screech owl! See you in a week!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 52

"Eleazar, what do you think about Bella's shield? How do you think it works?" Edward asked in a low tone so there was no chance that Charlie would hear them speaking. "Jasper could sense her emotions when I was able to hear her, but could barely feel them when I was shut out. And how was it that I couldn't hear any of you?"

"It's hard to say exactly how it works, but it might be that she's going through periods of alertness and unconsciousness while she's held captive in her condition. But, I think that the key to getting her to wake up is to find a way for her to get past her own shield. Something's blocking her from escaping, keeping her in the coma. But, Edward, you need to be careful to not get caught in there with her. I'm not sure if there would be any ramifications, any potential danger, but a vampire caught unaware like you were could be a lethal thing. If you cannot control her shield engulfing you then you need to have someone here with you at all times to make sure you can be pulled out if necessary. I'm not sure what would happen if you were still connected when her shield fully went back up," Eleazar explained and Carlisle nodded.

"But I've already been connected to her when her shield went back up and I watched her fade away, the access to her mind closing with her shield going back up. Nothing happened to me then," Edward said.

"But you could still hear us when you were connected to her that time," Carlisle countered.

"It would be best for you to have someone near every time you connect with her just to make sure nothing happens to you. If you don't mind, I'd like to be present the next time it happens," Eleazar added in and Edward sighed and nodded.

He didn't like the idea of anyone being near him and Bella when they did connect as he felt that was an intimate moment for them even if the only communication was going on in her mind. But, he did understand the risks associated with what was happening. He hadn't ever tried to focus on one person's mind so much and often like he was with Bella and didn't know if that would cause any problems. Edward did know that vampire's powers were known to increase and develop over time and use, but it seemed as if his were possibly waning since he began connecting with Bella. Or, was it that Eleazar was right and her shield blocked him too? Edward was unsure but he did know one thing, he was bound and determined to find a way for her to get past whatever was blocking her and keeping her from waking up, and to do that, he had to know where she kept disappearing to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more info there, and there's still more to come. I promise that we will get there and that this will have an HEA. As I said before, this is a slow burn type of story, so if you choose to walk away because it's taking a while to get to the end, I understand. I just hope I see you once it's finished because I hate to lose anyone. Love ya all!


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late...AGAIN...I'm total fail this week. Sorry! I'll just leave you to this lol.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is an awesome beta, but not an awesome reminder messenger for updating. LOVE YOU CRYSTAL!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 53

Bella lay in the crumpled car, crying at the sudden loss of Edward. She still didn't know who or what he was, or if he was even real or just completely imaginary, but he was the only contact she had had in forever.

 _Crying isn't helping you get out of here,_ Bella thought to herself and then began to try and control her breathing and emotions to stop the tears that were streaking down her face.

 _Get it together, Bella. You won't ever get free if you lay here and cry over someone that could be a figment of your imagination_ , she told herself and the tears finally stopped, but the emotions of losing Edward were still raw inside of her.

If he was real, if she wasn't already dead and just stuck in this temporary hell, then she could get out and try to find him. Maybe it was some sort of cosmic connection that kept bringing him to her, or her to him. No matter what it was, Bella was determined to finally escape the clutches of the metal coffin she was in and find out for sure.

She began to test out her body, moving and wiggling her fingers, arms, shoulders, head, neck, and trying for other body parts as well. The foot that had finally begun to tingle was more noticeable to her now, and Bella concentrated hard, trying to mentally force her right foot to move again like it had before, and it did! Her toes wiggled and Bella almost purred in contentment of being able to have control over more of her body in this place.

She didn't understand how she could walk and stand when she was with Edward, but knew that it wasn't the case when she was back in the car. There was something vastly different between the two spaces and Bella knew that she'd rather stay forever in the white place over the car, even if it meant that she was dead when she was there.

"Let's see how much of this I can move," Bella said out loud and tried to move her foot more.

Concentrating hard, she was able to curl her toes and bend her foot downward, and then moved it back to a straight position. So excited with the new mobility she could control, Bella kept repeating it, laughing as she did so. Then she wondered how much further she could move and tried to rotate her foot at the ankle.

She focused for what felt like an eternity, trying to make the movement happen, and just when she was about to give up and admit defeat, she finally got what she was hoping for, her foot shifted side-to-side.

With newly resolved determination and the hope that her body would continue to come back to life, Bella began to work herself more towards the window to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella's working it in that car! Now, can her and Edward sync up again and start getting her out of her own mind? More coming to you tomorrow! See ya then!


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the questions and theories you all have for how her shield is working, why she's trapped in the car, what will happen if she gets out, and why she's starting to feel her body. I want to answer you all but it'd give things away so mum's the word. 
> 
> Quick note, next week and the week after, updates will probably not come just after midnight eastern time due to me and my beta and my boys driving halfway across the country (Georgia to south central Kansas and back). I'm going for a family reunion and bringing my bestie along for the ride. I will still update, just when I get settled in the hotel room for the night or when I get up in the morning. 
> 
> Ok, have fun with this chapter!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the straw in my Scarecrow!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 54

Charlie had been greeted by Esme and shown to Bella's room. She asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink, but he declined, knowing that he wasn't there for nourishment, but to see his daughter instead. Charlie wondered if Bella even realized that he was there every day, but didn't dwell on the idea that she didn't feel his presence.

He started talking to her, telling her about his day at work, about the three hands of poker he won at the station when it was slow, and about how he and his best friend, Billy Black, were planning on going fishing the next weekend. He told her everything.

Charlie had even taken to looking at the gossip magazines at the grocery store so he could tell Bella about the movie stars, new scandals in Hollywood, and who was dating who. He was pretty sure that Bella didn't care about them, as she really hadn't before that he knew of, but it was something to tell her, something to try and keep her up to date on what was going on in the world around her while she lay there being a Sleeping Beauty or a Snow White.

Charlie glanced around the room she was being kept in and took in the accessories. The Cullen's had really gone above and beyond what was necessary to make the room look homey and lived in. When he was bringing his gaze back to Bella, he saw movement that made him freeze in place.

Watching closely, Charlie saw the movement again and jumped up out of his chair.

"Esme!" Charlie called out as he moved closer to Bella's bedside, grasping her hand in his as he began to talk to her.

"Bella, honey, it's your dad. Can you hear me? Are you there? Bella, honey, please wake up. I know you're there, I know you're fighting to get back to me, please, show me you're still with me," Charlie said to her, his voice thick with emotion as Esme and Carlisle entered the room, both wide eyed that something was wrong with Bella.

"Charlie? What happened?" Carlisle asked him.

Charlie pointed to Bella's right foot, about to tell him about her moving it when it happened again. They all bore witness to Bella's foot as it moved beneath the blanket. Carlisle quickly went to work, throwing back the blanket covering her as he felt along her legs, checking for muscle contractions. He felt nothing until he got to her ankle. Continuing his exam, he tested the reflexes in her right foot, pleased to see that Bella's body reacted. Carlisle tried her still unmoving left foot and got no response to the reflex tests, and Charlie looked at him nervously.

"What do you think, Dr. Cullen? What is it?" Charlie asked Carlisle.

"I think her body is finally repairing itself," Carlisle said, making Charlie smile wider than the day he first met his baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOO! Bella made more progress and Charlie saw it! Now, what can/will Edward do to increase it even more? See you tomorrow!


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that found my Snow White and gossip mag very ironic, I was shocked too! I wrote these chapters out last week before all this happened. Odd coincidence? Not sure really, but it's still kind of creepy...
> 
> Preciousfairymom80, you are seriously the best to me, and I love you lady. When I say there's no place like home, I mean it with your friendship being my home!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 55

Edward was fighting to get past Eleazar to go to Bella's side, fearful that something was wrong when he heard Charlie call out, but Eleazar was not letting him pass.

"She's my _mate_. I have to get to her," Edward growled lowly, his mind searching the house for any hint that Bella was opening back up to him, but he got nothing from her.

"You can't go in there, not yet, Edward. Wait until her father leaves. You can't cause suspicion and give him reason to move her elsewhere; you'd lose her if that happened," Eleazar tried to reason with Edward, knowing how difficult it was to be separated from one's mate, even under the best circumstances.

"I have to, I _have_ to," Edward pleaded with Eleazar, nearly dropping to his knees with the pain of not being able to be by Bella's side.

"I know, Edward. Trust me, I know how it is. But you have to be smart about this, responsible," Eleazar said, and the room was quiet for a moment until they heard Carlisle and Charlie speaking.

"What do you think, Dr. Cullen? What is it?" Charlie asked Carlisle.

"I think her body is finally repairing itself," Carlisle replied, and Edward let out a sigh of relief for the good news.

His Bella was ok and Edward didn't fight Eleazar to get to her side anymore. Edward had been fearful that he was losing her again, worried that she was leaving him once more and he knew that Carlisle wouldn't fight to keep her alive again. A human body could only take so much before it gave out completely, and that was what Edward was scared of the most.

It was an agonizing hour that Edward spent trapped inside of Carlisle's office with Eleazar while Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie spoke at length about Bella's chances of recovery. Carlisle explained that it seemed as if her nervous system was finally waking up after the injury had traumatized it even though a neurologist had confirmed that it was fine after her surgery.

Charlie questioned whether or not it was her mind that had caused the sudden change, that maybe it was finally coming back to life and if more would occur. It was impossible to not hear the hopefulness in his words. Carlisle placated him, telling him that it was possible, but that it was a 'wait and see' game with her now. She had shown improvement, and that was amazing in itself, but that it could be the only progress and it would be unfeasible to guarantee that more progress would occur.

Charlie finally got a call on his radio, asking him to come back to the station, and he thanked Carlisle and Esme for everything they had done so far, then kissed Bella's head and left. The moment his cruiser roared to life, Edward was around Eleazar and beside Bella a half second later, holding her hand and waiting to hear her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? There are more changes that will be happening and I hope you are all ready for them! See you next week!
> 
> Teaser:
> 
> ...her shield was blocking him, keeping him at bay, so Edward sat there some more, hoping and wishing that she would come back to him soon so he could start to bring her out of whatever hell she as trapped in.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Hope you enjoy this week's chapters because I loved writing them! See you tomorrow!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is trying to help me click my heels together enough times to get to Kansas and back!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 56

Edward had watched Bella's foot move over and over, on a continuous loop, in Carlisle's mind as he pondered it. He had given Charlie the best answer he could as to why it happened, saying she was finally healing, but Carlisle wasn't sure that was exactly the case. Edward believed it, though, and he sat vigil by Bella's bed, his eyes constantly fluttering over her form, watching for some movement, any movement. And all the while his mind stayed open to her, seeking into the blackness that surrounded her, constantly stabbing at the inky fog, trying to get in.

But apparently her shield was blocking him, keeping him at bay; so Edward sat there some more, hoping and wishing that she would come back to him soon so he could start to bring her out of whatever hell she was trapped in.

Three hours passed and there was no change, nothing from Bella other than very minor movements of her fingertips and her eyes appeared to twitch underneath the closed lids. Six hours came and went and Edward listened to his siblings arrive home from school, pairing off for whatever activities they wanted to do with their mates, while he sat stoically beside his just hoping for another short glimpse into her mind.

"Carlisle? It's taking longer this time. What's going on?" Edward asked, as Carlisle checked the readouts of her machines again.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "it could be that her mind is exhausted from the intense connection you two had before, especially since her shield encompassed another mind as well. Eleazar, have you felt any changes in her shield?" Carlisle asked the other elder vampire who had spent the last six hours closely studying Bella's prone form.

"Only slight flickers here and there, but then it's all blocked again. Powerful…very powerful…" Eleazar's voice drifted off just as things began to change for Edward.

Eleazar moved a few steps closer right at the same moment that the dark cloud surrounding Bella's mind began to dissipate and Edward found himself being drawn back in to her mind, back to that wonderful white room where he was able to talk to, communicate with, and hold his Bella.

"Edward, try and keep hold of my voice, my mind," Carlisle said to him, but the surrounding voices and sounds that Edward had been hearing for the last six hours were fading as the white grew brighter around him, and then he breathed a sigh of relief as his Bella appeared before him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes Edward again. Hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow!


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I'm seriously loving all your fears, worries, and theories regarding this story, and I can't wait to see what you all continue to think. Tomorrow's update won't come just after midnight as I'll be sleeping before getting up at 3am to start my vacation with my wonderful bff and beta! She'll be at my house in about 12 hours, YES! But I will still update. However, starting tomorrow and through the end of next week, the updates will happen, just not right after midnight due to being out of town. They will be there daily, just probably not at the same time. Hope that's ok!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80, I hope you're ready for the tornado to whisk us to Oz! See you soon!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 57

Bella had been working on getting herself out of the car, but the lack of feeling and use of her lower body, other than her foot, seriously drained her. She had a feeling she would never escape unless she got the feeling back to all of her body, but how to do it was the question. Bella tried to remember when she started feeling sensations again, and it only started after she drifted off to sleep, to that wonderful white space that held her angel…her Edward.

Ok, sleep sounded like a good place to start to see if her theory was true so she lay there, trying to fall back asleep, but it didn't come at first. Frustrated, she began to try and shift around, sit up, do anything to exhaust herself. After struggling for what felt like an hour, she was panting as she lay back and felt her eyes drift closed.

The blackness that her closed lids provided began to fade and brighten to the white space she had grown to desire above all other places.

She waited until the area fully appeared around her before she stood up, looking through the space to find Edward, but she didn't see him. She spun around quickly, her eyes darting across the expanse and there he was, standing and smiling, the look of relief in his eyes.

"You're here!" she squealed in a girly manner that wasn't normal for her, and sprinted toward him, but stopped just feet from him, her expression changing to one of confusion.

Why had she reacted like that to his presence? Why had seeing him standing there, arms open in invitation, his face bright with happiness, brought her up short? His face dropped the joyous expression it held. She stepped forward once more, a small one, and his eyes brightened in hope. Another step made his frown straighten out, and yet another brought the corners of his mouth up slightly in a small smile. The final step forward opened his arms and then she was in them, in his embrace, and she felt safe once more.

"There you are," Edward murmured as he hugged her, and she pressed herself closer to his slightly cool body, the chill actually making her body more aware of how close they were, making her skin tingle unexpectedly.

 _What was that?_ Bella wondered as she fought for control over her body, something she hadn't had in so long.

"You ok?" Edward asked, still holding her and Bella just nodded as she realized that she _was_ ok, she was momentarily safe and protected in Edward's arms, away from the horrific broken metal cage that had held her. "Ready to continue talking?" he asked and Bella stilled against him, remembering the question he had asked her before he had disappeared. _"How did you cut your arm?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you sometime tomorrow. I'm going to be busy packing, cleaning out the car, and cooking homemade lasagna (even the pasta from scratch) as preciousfairymom80 has never had it. And then sleeping for a few hours before the first leg of the trip takes us from Atlanta, Georgia to Springfield, Missouri. Thursday will be the final leg to Pratt, Kansas for a family reunion and lots of fun with some of my favorite relatives (basically my only relatives). Monday we start heading back and I'll get back to my house sometime late Tuesday night. I will still update, as I promised, and I'll be posting pictures of the vacation on my facebook page (facebook . com / smmiskimenff) because I've got my Pocket Edward and Crystal is bringing her Pocket Jacob and we are taking them along for tons of pictures. Can anyone say Graceland? (we're driving through Memphis and I want to stop and at least get pics of the outside). See you sometime tomorrow!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to Springfield, Missouri! And can I just say that driving through the Ozarks was AMAZING and breathtaking! Seriously, if you haven't driven through the Ozarks, you are missing out and need to get on it. They are nearly as beautiful as all of you. I'll update again tomorrow some time, but for now I've gotta get some sleep as last night only allowed me 3 hours or so, and I've driven from Atlanta to here, 14 hours on the road, but I am now only 6 hours from my destination, not counting a detour to my childhood home in Wichita, Kansas. Thanks so much for being understanding on the updates for this week and next as it's been 5 years since I've seen 95 percent of the people I will see over the next five days before heading back home.
> 
> Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who is an awesome copilot and a well trained baby feeder lol. She knows what I'm talking about!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 58

Edward was lost to the outside world as he held Bella, but when he asked her if she was ready to talk some more, she froze in his arms. What wasn't she telling him?

"Bella? How about we sit down?" Edward suggested and mentally wished for a couch to appear, and one did right there beside them.

Edward guided Bella over to the couch, sitting down and pulling her beside him, tucking her under his arm. It was odd to feel so comfortable with a person he didn't even really know, especially since she didn't know what he was or the kind of connection he already had to her. But it appeared she was sharing it with how she sank into his side, sighing contentedly.

"Bella? Where do you go when you leave here?" Edward asked, looking down at her, but she didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"I...I don't know..." she replied softly, hesitating through the lie. Edward just knew she was lying, knew she was keeping something from him, holding back important information.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me," Edward said and Bella tensed under his arm.

Edward thought over what Eleazar and Carlisle had suggested, that something in her mind was blocking her from waking up, something with her shield, so he wondered if a different approach would work to get the information out of her.

"Ok, different question then," Edward said. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, um, Phoenix," Bella said, then added, "It's in Arizona, in the United States...you know, on Earth."

Edward looked down at her, a puzzled expression on his face until he remembered her thinking he was some angel of death and realized she thought he might not even know what or where Earth was. His face broke into a massive smile and, before he could stop it, a full bellied laugh erupted from him, making Bella lean away from him, scowling at his outburst.

"You don't have to laugh at me," she sulked and Edward tried to get his laughter under control, but she looked so much like a petulant child at that moment that he just wanted to pull her to him and cuddle her, so he did, still chuckling slightly.

"Oh, Bella. I know what and where Earth is. In fact, I'm quite knowledgeable on all the states but prefer the Pacific Northwest myself," he said to her and she gasped and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I..I'm...I'm actually from there...too," she said in a quiet whisper as if she was afraid to admit it to him.

"Where from?" Edward asked.

Once again, Bella clammed up as if she was uneasy sharing personal information, but Edward wasn't going to let her get away with it much longer. He had to find some way to get through to her, to make her trust him so he could help her out, and he vowed that he would, starting that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs at Bella* "you know, on Earth." Edward made me have her say that, just so you know lol. See you sometime tomorrow!


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to give you this chapter now, instead of when we hit Pratt tonight. Then I'll update tomorrow for the last one for the week. Hey to all my fellow Midwesterners out there! It feels great to be back home! (pssst! I'm from Kansas) Off to get packed up and back on the road to drive through Wichita and see my childhood home and my old elementary school.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 needs to eat, just saying lol.
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 59

Bella was shut up tight, not sure exactly what to tell Edward. She still didn't really know who or what he was, but she did know that she felt safe and secure around him, in his arms...yes, definitely in his arms. But still, she didn't know if giving away information would help or hurt her.

"Would you prefer to ask me questions instead?" Edward offered, looking down at her with his odd butterscotch colored eyes. His sweet breath washed over her face again and she closed her eyes, tilted her nose up, and drew in a slow breath to savor the scent as long as she could.

"Bella?" Edward whispered her name, and when she opened her eyes, he was right there, just inches from her face, his eyes darting between hers and her lips. She was caught in his gaze, unable to look away, to move, to do anything but stay entranced by him. But he finally released her from his hold when he smiled and pulled back slightly.

"Ask me anything, I promise I'll answer if I can," Edward said, smiling as he leaned slightly further away from Bella to prop his elbow on the arm of the couch.

Now Bella was faced with many different questions she had wondered about, but thought she'd go with the easiest.

"Ok...what's your name? I mean full name," she asked.

Edward smiled and replied, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Two last names?" Bella wondered aloud.

"Yes, Masen is my birth name and Cullen is my adopted name," Edward explained and Bella's eyes widened.

"You're adopted? What happened?" Bella gasped that she blurted out the question, her hand flying up and over her mouth, but Edward just laughed it off and answered her.

"My parents, the Masen's, died a long time ago and the Cullen's adopted me but left me with both names to give me a memory of my parents."

"Oh... Um, so, how old are you?" Bella asked, and she wanted to know just out of curiosity, but also to see if he was too old for her as he acted wise beyond her years. She couldn't deny the attraction she had toward him, but it was unlikely anything would ever come of it since she was most likely dead.

"I'm seventeen. You?" Bella was about to say sixteen, but knew that it all depended on the date. The last she knew, right before the car accident, she had just turned sixteen, but she didn't know what month or year it was, so she could have been older, but the wreck...so long ago if that was the case...the wreck...her mother...her step father...blood...death...trapped...dead...

"Bella?" Edward spoke her name in a concerned manner as he watched her begin to recede into herself, her mind and body apparently shutting down. "Stay with me, Bella, please, stay with me," Edward said, pulling her to him as she began to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all tomorrow at some point!


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last one for the week. Oh, and those of you reading The Presidential Treatment, I'll update tomorrow, I promise! Traveling halfway across the US when I'm supposed to write an update didn't work out so well in the writing department, but I'm almost halfway done with it now and it will update tomorrow. As for this story, someone asked how long it was going to be and I'm thinking at least 100 chapters, but not sure the total length just yet.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the Toto to my Dorothy and I transported her here in a beige car/basket after clicking my heels together and repeating 'there's no place like home.' (And I'm seriously considering moving back to Kansas as I miss it beyond belief).
> 
> I only own the plot and a sleep mask that is about to help me go to dream land as I'm exhausted! See you all next week!

Hear Me Chapter 60

Bella began to fade right before Edward's eyes, her body slowly becoming see through as the white around them began to darken to gray. He was aware of the sound of Carlisle and Eleazar's voices in the distance, becoming louder and louder, but he wasn't ready to let Bella go yet. He had to find a way to keep her there with him.

"Bella, please, look at me, focus on me," he called out to her, tilting her face to look at him, but her eyes were glazed over.

"Talk to me, Bella. Tell me where you're going. Fight it. Bella, please, tell me! Where are you?" Edward was frantic as she kept fading, the light gray becoming darker around them.

"Wreck...car...crash..." Bella mumbled, her voice so weak, so frightened. Her eyes dilated so much he couldn't see any trace of the warm brown they normally were. He had to do something, anything, to keep her with him, to pull her out of whatever she was slipping back into, and her words suddenly registered with him. _Wreck, car, crash_.

Could Bella be mentally trapped inside the car, stuck within? Or was she reliving the accident over and over, some sick and twisted alternate reality that held her captive, unable to escape the horror.

"Edward...help me...save me..." Bella's voice barely whispered, and he didn't think, didn't even consider what he was about to do as he pulled her closer to him, his eyes searching hers one last time before his slipped closed and he pressed his lips to hers.

It was slow at first, a miniscule jolt of electricity passing between their lips...just a slight tingling. But as they stayed connected longer, the slight tingling increased to a warm vibration, and then to a rapid buzz, continuing still until it was an all consuming need and desire to never let her go, to kiss her more, harder, longer...forever.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath, her body spasming as Edward continued to kiss her, his lips slowly moving across hers as he kissed her harder, deeper, with more emotion. He felt her hands twitch once, twice, and then grab hold of his biceps, squeezing as her lips slowly came to life against his.

Carlisle and Eleazar's voices began to rapidly fade away until the only sounds around them were from them. Both were panting frantically, their lips moving faster and more passionately, slightly parting as breath was exchanged. And when Edward slowly opened his eyes, the white expanse was bright as ever around them.

He had done it, kept her there, prevented her retreat to whatever was keeping her, which he believed was the memory of the accident.

He began to slow the kiss, his lips gentling against hers, bringing her back down with him. When he finally stopped, pressing one last peck to her lips, he pulled back and smiled down at her as her eyes slowly opened to meet his, and she smiled in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO! They kissed and she enjoyed it!!! What will happen next week? See you then to find out!
> 
> Teaser for chapter 61:
> 
> Bella felt her heart rapidly accelerate in her chest as she began to picture the accident scene in her mind once more, but Edward dropped his hand and gently cupped her face, his thumb rubbing soothingly across her ivory skin.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I officially suck this week with the update not even happening yesterday. I was on the road with sketchy internet, had a homework assignment for my auditing class that I haven't even finished and it was due yesterday, and the road trip, while fun, was hell too. I can honestly say that I don't want to see the inside of a vehicle, or go anywhere with anyone, even a mile down the road, for at least a week. But it was great going back home, even though we had an accidental allergen ingestion with my youngest when he found a dropped french fry from McDonalds and chewed on it. Yeah, the next 3 days weren't fun at all. But here is this chapter and if I can't get another one up tonight, there will be 2 tomorrow.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 didn't beta this because she's sitting across my living room from me about to fall out she's so exhausted. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 61

The accident had been sucking Bella back into that hell, taking her quickly away from Edward and the one safe haven she'd found in that strange white place. But when he held her, his body pulling her in, she felt herself being anchored again. And his lips, so soft, cool, and all consuming…they brought her back fully.

The feel of them gliding over hers, parting ever so slightly as his perfumed breath filled her lungs, actually breathing his essence in, holding her and keeping her there, was something she wanted to repeat for the rest of eternity. And that brilliant crooked smile he gave her as they finally parted had Bella wanting to dive back in for more, but she couldn't bring herself to initiate it.

"Wow," Bella breathed as Edward's hands slowly took hers and held them.

"Wow is right," Edward replied as they continued to sit there and stare at one another. But the moment of bliss was broken when Edward spoke again. "Where were you going?"

Bella felt her heart rapidly accelerate in her chest as she began to picture the accident scene in her mind once more, but Edward dropped his hand and gently cupped her face, his thumb rubbing soothingly across her ivory skin.

"Shhh, Bella. Stay with me, look at me, at my eyes," Edward said, coaxing her to relax and focus on him. He was already starting to pick up on the signs of her withdrawing into her mind and wanted to stop them before she drifted away from him again. "You better now?"

And she was. Focusing on Edward helped keep her mind from slipping back into the accident, but she didn't know how to tell him, or even wanted to, fearing that he would confirm her fear of being dead, and Bella wasn't ready to accept that fate yet.

"I'm fine," Bella replied, pulling back slightly, causing Edward to drop his hand from her face, and she immediately missed the contact. She went to open her mouth to speak again, but her words were blocked by a long yawn escaping.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked.

"I didn't think so, but now that you mention it," Bella replied and Edward merely thought about a blanket to have one appear.

Edward didn't even think about it as he twisted Bella and pulled her against the side of him, allowing her head to rest on his chest as he spread the blanket out over her.

"Sleep, Bella, and I'll be here when you wake up," Edward said softly as Bella's eyes already started to drift closed. And it wasn't until it was too late that Bella realized falling asleep wasn't a good thing at all, because just as she felt herself fully drift off, she woke with a start, sitting up quickly and banging her head on the seat of the car that was suspended above her. She was back in the wreck and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'll be updating again, but it will probably be tomorrow as I still have to write an audit engagement letter, create an audit checklist, and figure out how to do an audit timeline.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Tuesday's update and I'll get chapter 63 out later tonight before I crash. I'm working on Thursday's and Friday's updates next and then I'm moving on to chapter 49 of The Presidential Treatment. I'll be caught up and back to normal in no time at all! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Again unbeta'd since Preciousfairymom80 just made it home early this afternoon and is spending time with her kiddos so I don't want to intrude. Any mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance if there are any.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 62

Edward sat on the couch in the white space holding Bella one minute, and the next she was gone and he as if something shoved him, the white area quickly fading, being replaced by Bella's bedroom at his home in Forks. And then Carlisle and Eleazar were surrounding him, holding him as he trembled, trying to regain his bearings.

"Edward, it's fine, you're here," Carlisle said as he tried to still Edward, but Edward was pushing back, trying to get to Bella's form lying in the bed.

"What happened, Edward? Where were you?" Eleazar asked and Edward finally calmed enough to tell them everything that happened, including the kiss much to his reluctance and desire to keep it private, but apparently he had actually kissed Bella in reality so they already knew about it.

"So she said 'accident, car, crash' when she was disappearing?" Eleazar questioned after Edward had told them what transpired, twice.

"Yeah, and she started to shake too, and when I asked her where she went, she started to fade out again. Do you think she's trapped in the memory of the accident?" Edward questioned and both Carlisle and Eleazar were quiet for a few moments, but Edward heard both their thoughts as they considered the idea.

"It could be," Eleazar finally spoke for the benefit of Carlisle, "that her mind is going through periods of alertness and sleep, like a natural circadian rhythm, and the difference in her shield being active or penetrable is the difference of her mind being awake or asleep."

"That theory has potential," Carlisle surmised, "but how do we know which is which and how do we get her out of both spaces?"

"Do you think that when her mind is awake is when I can access her mind? Or the other way around? Eleazar, how do shields work?" Edward asked.

"Well, every shield is different. Some are physical and some are mental, and they vary in strengths. Because we can actually touch Bella, I think her shield is mental. But since your mind is apparently blocked from the outside world, she can expand her shield to encompass others. The question is whether she is doing it consciously or unconsciously, and that will determine if she's awake or asleep and I don't know how to figure that out without extensive equipment and testing," Eleazar explained and both Edward and Carlisle were quiet for a moment.

"Let me see if I can get her into the hospital for some scans and we can go from there. Edward? You have the rest of this week out of school, I promise you that, but afterward, you have to go back no matter the progress we are making with Bella. We _need_ to keep the pretenses up to keep anyone from getting suspicious, especially Bella's father. Ok?" Carlisle said. Edward nodded in understanding. "Good, now go hunt. You'll need to keep your strength for the next time Bella opens up for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Carlisle isn't so much of an ass, but he's wanting to protect his family, which is basically including Bella since she's Edward's mate, whether she knows it or not. As for the question many have of if and when she'll wake up... I promise you'll get answers to that soonish. Just trust me and hold on tight! See you later tonight (meaning after midnight lol).


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Wednesday's chapter! YAY! I'm kinda sorta maybe caught up lol. Hope you enjoy this one too!
> 
> Unbeta'd yet again as I think preciousfairymom80 doesn't even want to talk on the phone to me after the extended car trip we took together. Any mistakes are totally mine!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 63

Edward headed downstairs and out the back door, Alice joining him as he started running toward the river. He didn't push himself to outrun her, actually glad for the company and he knew that he might be able to get some information out of Alice.

Leaping in time with each other, Alice and Edward both landed on the other side and continued to run through the thick trees, narrowly missing each one due to their heightened senses. After a few minutes and many miles between them and the house, Edward and Alice slowed as they came upon a herd of deer. Edward promptly took down the largest buck in the herd and Alice went for a large doe, always avoiding the bucks because their antlers tended to catch her clothes and ruin them, not like she wore them more than once as it was.

After they both drained their kills and disposed of the carcasses, Alice sprang lightly up to the top of a outcropping of rock and sat down, staring at Edward for a moment.

"Ask, I know you want to," Alice prompted him and Edward actually looked sheepish for a moment as he realized that Alice knew his intentions and that was why she had joined him. He hated for anyone to feel like he was using them, but Alice's gift was very useful at times.

"Do you…do you see her waking up?" Edward asked, wanting to get right to the heart of the matter, but Alice's answer isn't one that he wanted to hear.

"You know I can't see that until she makes the decision to wake up, and something is blocking her, that much I know. I've even tried looking far into your future, but…" Alice trailed off and Edward grew worried.

"But what? What are you not telling me, Alice?" Edward asked, suddenly frustrated and panicky.

"I didn't want to tell you this, I haven't told anyone but Jasper. The thing is, I can't see your future either, not anymore. Before Bella entered your life I could, and at first I still could even though it was slightly blurred. But now, it's gone, Edward. Every time I look for you, you aren't there. It's like your future is tied to hers and if something happens to her, you'll cease to exist," Alice said, her eyes holding decades of worry and fear in them from all the times she had seen things happen to the rest of the Cullen's, things that never occurred, but the fears were still there.

"Promise me something, Edward. Promise me that if something does happen to her that you'll fight. I don't want to lose my brother, and this family wouldn't be the same without you," Alice said as she leapt off the rock and landed directly in front of Edward, hugging him tightly.

Edward wrapped his arms around his tiny sister and sighed.

"I'll try my best, but that's all I can promise," he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so tomorrow at some point I'll get Thursday's chapter up, and then the same on Friday. Then next week should go back to the updates right at midnightish my time for each day. Thank you all for being so patient with me while I took the vacation from hell. I don't plan on another 'vacation' until next summer as this one completely drained my finances lol. I'm too po' to travel again lol! Ok, see you tomorrow.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Thursday's update, GASP, on THURSDAY! I'll have Friday's update up on Friday too lol! Then next week we're back to normal. I love all of your reactions to this story and more will be unfolding and stuff will be happening soon, I promise. See you tomorrow!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 finally resumed her beta services and is dying with how I ended tomorrow's update lol. I'm not giving her too much info in advance so she's hating me right now.
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 64

Bella had been sitting up for a few minutes, trying to wrap her mind around the sudden loss of Edward and what she had come to think of as her safe haven – the mysterious white room – before she actually realized that she was sitting up. She hadn't been able to sit up the entire time she had been trapped, but now she could feel her entire torso down to her hips.

Poking and prodding her body, she noticed that she had feelings and sensations almost to the crease where he legs met her pelvic area. She could even feel the top half of her butt, and that made her very happy for some reason. Even her other foot was beginning to redevelop the tingles of it coming back to life.

Bella pondered the possible reasons why she was getting feelings back in her body. Was she healing each time she went to the white place? Was it some magic that Edward was possibly doing to her? Or was she really dead and it was parts of her body finally dying off in reality so she could sense them in her hellacious afterlife? She didn't know the answers but wanted to find out. However, she would try to discover those answers later because for the moment, Bella wanted to try and get out of the car. First, though, since she was sitting up, she forced herself to reach into the front seat and cringed as she slowly touched first her step-father's face, carefully closing his eyes, and then repeated the gesture with her mother's eyes.

With them finally not looking at her, Bella relaxed some and looked back toward the window she had tried to escape from the first time. She noticed the jagged glass that was in the track, protruding like evil teeth ready to bite if you attempt to pass. Bella needed to get rid of them before she could try to get out again. She looked around for something to use but didn't see anything except for the tree branch that was protruding through the window by her feet.

It used to have green leaves but they had turned brown and fallen off so Bella assumed the branch was dead and she would be able to break it off with ease. She was wrong.

Bella pulled at that tree branch forever, actually gasping for breath by the time she stopped from exhaustion.

"Please, somebody, anybody, give me a damn break! I just want to get out of here. I don't care if I'm really dead, or if I'm just dreaming, or even if I've been fucking abducted by aliens and am in some damn suspended animation while getting probed! Just please! Help me get out of here!" Bella screamed out the words, and continued screaming her frustration out until she had no energy left.

Slumping against the seat, Bella's eyes slipped closed and she sighed happily as her world began to change to white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bella's getting more feeling and use of her body. So, the awake-asleep theory for Bella, who thinks it's plausible? I know the answer to what's going on but I'm not going to tell you! You'll have to figure it out through the updates. See you tomorrow!


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this should be the last of the delayed updates. I hope you all enjoy, and for those of you reading The Presidential Treatment, the last chapter should post this weekend sometime. Then I'll be focusing on this heavily and then starting my first original erotic fiction. See you all Monday!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta babe!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 65

Edward and Alice were slowly heading back toward the Cullen's house when his cell phone rang.

"It's Carlisle," Alice said as she started to run towards the house.

Edward panicked and broke into his fastest sprint as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"What happened? Is Bella ok? I'll be there in just a minute," Edward said into the phone as he leapt across the river and caught up to Alice, quickly passing her.

"She's fine, but Eleazar can feel her shield so I think she'll let you in again," Carlisle said, allowing Edward to relax the tension that had set throughout his body, but he still raced forward.

"Be there in just a second," Edward said, ending the call as he hit the back door.

He rushed upstairs, already searching out Bella's mind, but Carlisle stopped him outside of Bella's bedroom door, preventing him access inside.

"Edward, wait. Eleazar and I want you to try something if you can get in this time," he said to Edward, who was already locking onto Bella's mind, watching the black begin to fade to a gray in his mind, and Carlisle's voice was already dimming in volume. "Edward! Focus!" Carlisle demanded and Edward forced himself to stay with Carlisle for just another minute but never fully let go of his connection to Bella's mind.

"What is it?" Edward growled, frustrated and anxious to get to Bella's side and see her again.

"You need to get her to talk to you about what happens to her when she isn't with you, when you aren't able to connect with her. I hate to say this, but…" Carlisle hesitated and uncharacteristically ran his fingers through his hair. "But use whatever means you have to that won't hurt her. We need to know where she's hiding in her mind, what's keeping her there, if we want to try and get her out of it and back to us. Can you do that?"

Edward nodded, agreeing with what Carlisle and Eleazar had decided upon, but he wondered what he would have to do to get her to confide in him. Satisfied with his agreeance, Carlisle opened the bedroom door and let Edward in. He rushed to Bella's side and took her hand just as his mind fully connected with hers and he was sucked away from reality back to that wonderful white space that held his mate.

She was in there, waiting for him, curled up against the arm of the couch, her feet tucked under her. Edward nearly groaned when he saw her biting on her lip nervously, but it looked seductively enticing to him. He fought back the urge to claim his mate and focused on getting her attention instead.

"Hey beautiful," he said and walked toward Bella.

Her eyes shot up, realizing that he was there with her, and before he could prepare himself, she flung herself across the space and into his arms, pressing her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well??? She kissed him! And what methods do you think Edward will use to get info out of Bella? And yes, I still promise that HEA.
> 
> Sorry I don't have a teaser for next week's chapter but I'm behind on writing and have to get caught up again. I will post on Monday, though. See you then!


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Hope you enjoy! I finally finished The Presidential Treatment so this is my major focus now and I'm going to try and completely finish writing it. If I do, I'll post 2 updates a day until it's done posting, but I have to get back to writing to do that, so see ya later!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 had this chapter off lol. 
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 66

Bella didn't know what had come over her when she saw Edward. Part of her was still afraid of him, still unsure if he would be the bringer of death for her or if he was even real, but he was the only semblance of sanity she had in her interchanging worlds and that caused a profound effect on her.

Just the sight of him, then his dangerously seductive smile, partnered with him calling her beautiful, and Bella was gone.

She rushed forth, crushing herself to him as her lips sought out his, and he began eagerly kissing her back. His strong, smooth arms circled her figure, one moving down to the small of her back and the other up to cradle the back of her head, his long fingers tangling in her hair.

But she wanted more of him, more of the feel of his body against hers. So, with the simple thought, Bella trusted the white space she had come to covet for its abilities and fell backwards, bring Edward with her. He tried to stop the fall, keep both of them upright, but the momentum was too much and Bella landed on the plush bed, Edward firmly and deliciously on top of her.

"Bella!" Edward hissed when their bodies contacted fully, and she snapped out of her stupor, instantly embarrassed as she realized that Edward didn't want her like that even if he had kissed her first the last time.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Bella moaned in humiliation, rolling away from Edward as he had propped himself on his side next to her.

"Don't be, I was just surprised is all," he tried to tell her, but the mortification of her actions were too much for Bella to handle and she tried to move away, but Edward was faster and stronger, ensnaring her with his arm, keeping her on the bed.

"Please, let me go," Bella pleaded and Edward relented, releasing her waist as she stood and began to pace, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and a scowl on her face.

Bella noticed that Edward had sat up and was watching her, but she refused to make eye contact with him as she continued to pace back and forth.

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid idiot!" she muttered to herself and then she felt strong hands clamp over her arms as Edward was suddenly before her, preventing her movement.

"You're not stupid," he growled, "and definitely not an idiot. And if you had just waited for me to explain, I would have told you that you just caught me off guard, but that I more than wanted what was happening," Edward said before he realized his admission, and then it was his turn to be embarrassed as Bella looked up at him, her mouth open in surprise.

"You do?" she asked and Edward took a breath, preparing himself to start breaking down her walls by nodding his head in confirmation of his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, Bella and Edward on a bed in the white room! But then she got self conscious. Can Edward break through her barriers, crumble the walls she's put up, and penetrate her (that's what she said) shield fully? We'll have to see. Until tomorrow!


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story I won't bore you with that explains the later posting, but I will say sorry for it. I do want to address something, though. Some have mentioned not being able to take the constant cliffies and the slower pace of the story, and others have mentioned wanting the chapters longer. This story needs to progress at a certain rate for plausibility and the cliffies just happen without me attempting them. Chapters end where they end partly because of word count, which is no more than 500 per chapter. I mentioned this when I started and no chapter will go over 500 save for the epilogue if I choose to go that route. If you feel the need to step back and wait for this story to be complete, I understand and invite you to check out my recently completed AH story, The Presidential Treatment (found on ffnet and TWCS). Longish chapters, multiple genres contained within, political based story with little to no politics in it (if that bothers you lol. No parties ever mentioned and it's about the people, not their positions), and it even has medical info in it. Just a suggestion.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is in dreamland so this is again unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 67

Edward would have been lying if he told Bella he didn't desire her. He desired her above anything else in life, including the life sustaining blood he required. Bella was his everything, already, and if she hadn't wanted him, hadn't desired him back, hadn't wanted to be his as he was already hers, then he would cease to be. His body could have still lived on, but without his mate's love, he would be a shell, completely devoid of anything and everything.

Bella had already invaded his life in the short time he had known her, and he hadn't been able to even interact with her other than the mental interludes he was currently privy to.

"You...want me?" Bella whispered and Edward looked her straight in the eyes, almost getting lost in those chocolate brown pools of beauty, and replied with his heart.

"I want you, any part of you I can get, all of you, all you'll let me have," Edward said, the honesty of his words reverberating off of his tongue and Bella's eyes widened in surprise, her heart beat increasing as her cheeks flushed.

"But...why? Why would you want someone who's dead?" she asked, and Edward tried not to laugh. He really did. But he couldn't control the full on bellow of laughs that erupted from him. If he had been human he probably would have shed a few tears with the intensity of the laugh, but as he couldn't cry, he just laughed and clutched his stomach, trying to control the reaction so he could reply to Bella. When he got the last remaining chuckles under control, he stepped closer to her, severely invading her personal bubble but not caring, and he replied.

"You are anything but dead, I assure you of that."

"But if I'm not dead, then where am I?" Bella asked, the yearning to know was thick in her voice and Edward desperately wanted to tell her, but he knew he had to approach it carefully.

"That I'm not really sure of, but I know I'm not dead, and I'm here with you, so therefore you definitely aren't dead. Maybe we're both dreaming?" Edward suggested and Bella bit her lip as she pondered his suggestion.

"That's a possibility," she said slowly.

"So, if it's a possibility, hasn't it been said that we can do anything we want in our dreams? Go anywhere we want?" he asked as an idea for finding out if his hunch was right that Bella kept mentally travelling back to the accident.

"Yeah...I guess," Bella said, still not fully understanding what he was suggesting. Even Edward wasn't sure it would work, but he was determined to give it a shot.

"So, where would you want to go first?" Edward asked and Bella closed her eyes for a second, then barely whispered the words.

"Home to Phoenix," and Edward held his breath as the white space began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what you all expected, but this is the start of changes coming for Edward and Bella, trust being built, and more things happening that have been wanted. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you tomorrow!


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Unbeta'd as Preciousfairymom80 is snoozing and I'm behind on writing. Any mistakes are my own and I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 68

The white space radically changed before Edward and Bella's eyes, and when it settled, they were in a semi darkened room, subdued light coming through a large window against one wall, casting a dim glow on everything around them.

Edward took in his surroundings. The room was square, dark beams ran across the length of the ceiling. The carpet was also dark and there was a faint pattern running through it. There was an opening against one wall and also a large stone fireplace. In one corner sat an old television and VCR, perched precariously on a much too small stand, and there was an aged sectional sofa that curled around the TV with a round coffee table separating it from the sofa.

Edward heard Bella gasp as she slowly turned in the room, and then she was off and running through the house, her fingers trailing along the walls, making them ripple as she disturbed the images of them. Edward followed her as she called out to the dark house.

"Mom! Phil! I'm home! I'm back! Where are you guys?"

"Bella?" Edward said her name softly as he knew that she wouldn't find her parents in the house, they were dead and buried and the house they were in was just a figment of imagination from Bella's memories, but Bella was unaware to the facts and kept looking for them.

Bella turned a corner ahead of Edward and he slowed his steps as they were nearing the back of the house, all other rooms apparently searched. He hesitated outside of the doorway for a moment, wondering if Bella needed a moment alone to grasp what was going on, but when he heard her crying, he rushed into the room and gathered her into his arms.

"They're gone..." she cried as Edward held her, sitting on a large bed in what appeared to be her mother and step-father's old room. "What's going on, Edward? Why does this hurt so bad?" she asked before she began to cry harder, her hands curling up to her chest as if it physically ached.

Edward tried to shush her, and wanted desperately to tell her what had happened, about the crash, her parents death, her being in a coma, but he couldn't bring himself to shatter her world more like that, not in that way at least. Instead he just held her as she cried, rocking her softly as he hoped to ease her pain, but her tears worsened, he cries became harsher. When the walls of the house began to shake around them, parts disappearing through the shudders, Edward knew he had to get her out of there.

He tried to think of a place that might calm her, a place that would help her settle down slightly, and when it came to his mind, he spoke the location, causing the house in Phoenix to bend and skew as it was slowly replaced by his cherished meadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, and it's chapter 69!!!! Oh, and fucking preciousfairymom80, here's your fucking shout out for fucking looking that fucking shit fucking up for me about fucking Bella's fucking house in fucking Phoenix. Love ya! Oh, and she beta'd this too!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 69

Edward sank to the grass in the meadow, Bella cradled in his arms, still shaking and crying, causing the edges of the meadow to tremble as if the mental image if it was going to shatter at any time.

"Shhh, Bella. I've got you, you're safe with me," Edward tried to soothe Bella, rocking her gently as she lay in his arms, her face pressed against his chest. His lips pressed softly into her hair, peppering her scalp with reassuring kisses as he continued to try and calm her down.

"Where...where were they?" Bella finally asked, her tears and trembling had nearly ceased.

"They..." Edward started to say, but stopped himself before he revealed that he knew what happened, knew that they were dead. Bella didn't need to find out like that.

"They what?" Bella asked, looking up at Edward, but he didn't meet her eyes, instead letting his own gaze across the meadow. It was cloudy, as per his hopes when he thought of the place. He wasn't sure if his skin would react under mentally created sunshine but hadn't wanted the risk.

"Edward?" Bella spoke his name, almost begging him to look at her, to answer her question, but still he resisted, but only barely. Instead he chose a different path of response.

"It's amazing how so much life out here can be sustained, the flowers, trees, insects, birds, and even other animals such as deer, mountain lions... They all fight for survival and yet they all ultimately die," Edward murmured, his eyes still scanning the area around him, taking in everything. "The world is an amazing, yet cruel place."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked Edward but still he looked away from her until her delicate hand reached upward, cupped his cheek, and coaxed his gaze to her face.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked, all signs of her traumatic episode from moments before were gone and only compassion and worry lived in her expression.

"It's just..." Edward started to say, but stopped, not knowing how to explain it to her. Instead, he dipped his face toward her and let his lips linger just above Bella's. When her face tilted slightly up toward his, he took that as his signal and kissed her passionately, letting all his emotions pour into the kiss.

Bella kissed him back eagerly, her body twisting in Edward's arms until she was straddling his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck as she began to lean back, pulling Edward with her. He responded, slowly shifting himself as he lowered Bella to the ground, his body hovering over hers, keeping the desired contact at bay. Bella stopped the hesitance as she gripped his hips, pulling them to her own, making both of them moan loudly.

"God, Bella," Edward nearly growled and Bella shivered underneath him, her legs opening and falling to the wayside as her body begged for his, and Edward was ready to give her everything and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow.......... hehehehe


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why...I don't believe I've ever been called a tease so many times in my life...and to enjoy it as well! HAHA! Well, I'll leave you to it to see what happens!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 gave up her card shark ways to beta this and then yelled at me for only giving her a chapter at a time this week. She hates not knowing what's next.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 70

Bella was losing herself to Edward, her body pressed deliciously between him and the cool grass of the meadow they were in, her hands moving frantically across his body, grasping anything and everything they could, and her mouth, firmly cemented to his as she silently begged for more.

"God, Bella, I can't wait to really do this with you, to feel your warmth around me," Edward moaned, half out of it from the passionate sound of his voice, and he punctuated his words with slow thrusts of his hips.

Bella almost gave in to his actions, but his words began to echo sharply in her mind, and she froze beneath him, pulling her face back slightly as she tried to understand exactly what he had just said.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked, pulling back to look down at her, and she stared straight back, her mind still going over what he had just said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked and the look on Edward's face told her that he didn't know what she was talking about so she elaborated. "What in the hell do you mean that you 'can't wait to really do this' with me? What in the hell are you talking about?" Bella demanded to know, each word growing louder as she scrambled out from underneath him and stood.

"Please, Bella, let me explain," Edward started to say but Bella stopped him.

"No! Don't sugar coat this, and do _not_ try to lie to me. Tell me, right now, exactly what is going on!" she demanded to know, and Edward sighed heavily and hung his head. "Now, Edward. Tell. Me!"

"I…I can't," he said in a broken voice.

"Why? Because I'm dead? Is that your reason? If so then you're lying because you said you couldn't wait to do _that_ with me!"

"You're not dead," Edward told her, pouring the truth into his words so much that Bella could hear the honesty in them.

"Then where the hell am I? And for that matter, who the hell are you?" she demanded to know, and Edward held out his hand for her to take, but she didn't even move to hold it.

"Please, Bella. I…I'll show you where you are right now, if you really want me to."

Bella thought it over for a moment and then slowly stepped toward Edward and reached out for his hand. The moment she grabbed it, Edward looked at her with sad eyes and then said the words 'home in Forks' and the meadow began to disappear around them, swirling into a void as it was replaced by unfamiliar walls and other objects too blurry to make out. But when they did come into focus, Bella gasped. There before her was a hospital type bed, and she was laying in it, looking to be asleep and Edward was practically lying on top of her.

"What is going on?" looking up at Edward, begging to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for next week: Edward stood there, looking at himself practically laying on Bella, and he feared that he had been ‘moving’ on top of her as well.
> 
> Did you enjoy? Was it what you expected? It wasn't what I expected and not how this chapter was initially planned, but it wrote itself this way and I loved it too much to let it go. See you next week with more!


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! And this entire week is prewritten with more writing to come soon. If I get it all prewritten then I'll post 2 updates a day! Wish me luck on that endeavor!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta babe and I heart her like crazy! Oh, and when she finished with what will be Friday's update, she yelled at me for not having more done for her to read. I do so love tormenting her.
> 
> I wanna say HAPPY 2ND BIRTHDAY to my little miracle, Cayden. His birthday was yesterday (the 19th) and I cried when I realized he had turned 2 as we've had 2 very rough years with him, medical wise. Glad my little fighter is with me, still surging through life and getting stronger and better every day. Mommy loves you Cayden!
> 
> Remember, I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 71

Edward stood there, looking at himself practically laying on Bella, and he feared that he had been 'moving' on top of her as well. Carlisle and Eleazar were in the room, both looking awkwardly at Edward and Bella in the bed, talking quietly, though Edward was unable to hear what was being said.

"What is this place?" Bella asked from beside him and Edward looked at her, but her eyes were trained on the two of them in the bed.

"This is my house in Forks. My father is the blonde man over there, and he's your doctor. The other man is a colleague of my father's, named Eleazar," Edward told Bella, not bothering to hide anything at that moment.

"What...what's going on?" Bella asked in a shaky voice. "Why am I here? What happened to me?" Her voice was becoming more strained with each word and Edward looked at the monitor beside her bed, noticing that her heart rate had accelerated slightly. Carlisle walked to the monitor, nearly touching Edward and Bella's mental images as he passed, but he didn't even appear to notice them there.

"You..." Edward paused, wondering exactly how to tell her, how to break the news to her why she was lying there in a coma.

"What, Edward?! What is going on? Tell me!" Bella screamed at him, the force of her words and emotions causing the room around them to ripple as if it had been disturbed. "Tell me!" Bella screamed again, this time pounding her fists into Edward's chest, and he let her. He feared this would be her reaction and didn't know what how to stop it.

"You were in a car accident with your mother and step-father," Edward nearly whispered. "You broke your back in several places and had to be put in a medically induced coma to heal. But..."

"But what?! Tell me right now!" Bella screamed. "And what about my mom? And Phil? What happened to them? Jesus, Edward, just tell me!"

"They..." Edward paused, hating that he was going to be the one to tell her. "They died on impact according to the reports. And you...you never woke up, even when they turned the medicine off." Edward said softly, not looking up at Bella, unable to take the pain or hurt he knew would be in her eyes.

"How long has it been?" Bella's voice was so soft Edward almost didn't hear her.

"Almost a year," Edward admitted after a moment.

"LIAR!" Bella screamed and shoved him. Shocked and not expecting it, Edward stumbled backward, the room around them shaking forcefully. His real form, still laying on the bed with Bella, moved, almost making him fall off the bed.

"You're lying!" Bella screamed again as she shoved him once more, and Edward stumbled again, actually losing his footing as he fell backward and the room shattered underneath him but reformed when he reentered reality and fell off the bed, the connection to Bella broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow! Love ya! hehe


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Thanks to everyone who wished Cayden a happy birthday! If you're on my facebook page, I posted a pic of him the day he was born 7 weeks early, and a picture of him from last week. He's come a long way and I know I have further to go, but he's my little fighter and I was happy I got to share his day with all of you!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is in love with this story lol!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 72

Edward fell to the floor, completely back in reality, and Carlisle and Eleazar jumped.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as Edward jumped up and went to Bella's side again, grasping her hand frantically, trying to get the connection back, but there was only the blackness there, the shield blocking him.

"She shoved me out! She knows, Carlisle, she knows about the accident! She knows she's here!" Edward raged, still prodding against Bella's mind as he tried to reestablish the connection.

"How? I don't understand," Carlisle asked, and Edward explained what had happened from the trip to her house in Phoenix to the meadow and his verbal slip to the trip to the bedroom in Forks.

"But she pushed you out of her mind?" Eleazar asked and Edward nodded and explained how angry she was, how emotional she had been. "But I can still feel her shield. When she's deep in her mind I can't, but when I can, you can get in and hear her thoughts, communicate with her."

Edward wanted to listen to what Eleazar was saying, but right as he started speaking the blackness began to fade to gray and he could feel himself going back into Bella's mind, but right before everything cleared, right before the fog lifted, Edward heard Bella's voice.

"Get out!" she screamed and Edward felt something shove against his entire body as he was pushed away from her once more, losing the connection again.

"Edward?" Carlisle called to him as he stumbled backward. "Did Bella do that?"

"Yeah, I was able to connect and I heard her say 'get out' before I felt something slam into me and I lost the connection," Edward explained.

"I can still feel her shield, but it's stronger, much stronger than before. I think she's keeping you out, Edward," Eleazar said.

"Jasper?" Carlisle called out and a moment later he and Alice appeared in the room. "Can you feel her emotions?" Carlisle asked him and Jasper focused for a tenth of a second before hissing and stepping back, his eyes narrowed.

"She's pissed off, and in a major way. What did you do to her?" Jasper asked Edward, a lethal tone in his voice.

"I didn't do anything! But she found out about the accident and being here and she screamed at me and shoved me out of her mind, twice," Edward explained as he moved to stand between Jasper and Bella as Jasper was now growling and slightly crouched.

"Jasper, control yourself, you aren't mad at Edward, you're feeding off of Bella's emotions," Carlisle said to him as Alice began to gently coax him from the room. When Jasper realized what was happening, he looked horrified and backed out of the room, mumbling an apology before disappearing with Alice.

Edward relaxed after Jasper left, but he was still anxious about Bella and the fact that she was keeping him out. He feared that, without his help, she wouldn't ever escape her own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all wanting to know where Bella is after shoving Edward out...well, here you go!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80, hope you don't cry in the morning as your baby goes to kindergarten, but if you do, remember I need my beauty rest, LOL! Love ya chicka and thanks for being my kick ass beta!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 73

Bella returned to the white space after she shoved Edward away from her and he disappeared, taking the image of that god awful room with him. How had he been with her if she was in a coma? How had he been able to get in her head? Or was that it? Had he been in her head, somehow connecting with her mind?

Bella paced furiously, angry beyond belief that a man she had begun to trust, whom she had actually begun to desire, had lied to her. He apparently knew what was going on the entire time and hadn't told her, instead he had been weaseling his way into her mind and heart.

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Bella screamed at herself, continuing to pace, her hands clenched into fists.

As she paced, she began to feel pressure in her head, as if a headache was beginning. It was just a low throb, randomly happening, but then the throbbing disappeared and a shiver ran down her spine, exciting her system. It was the same feeling she had started to get whenever Edward was near her, and somehow she knew he was trying to get back to her.

Bella spun around, her eyes probing the white area and she saw one part begin to tremble and shimmer as a body began to form in the space.

"Get out!" Bella screamed as she ran to the disturbance and shoved against the air, her hands meeting a solid form as she pushed with all her might, and then the low throb was gone as was the person's form. She just knew it had been Edward, and she was now more than certain that he was somehow getting into her mind.

"Keep him out...gotta keep him out...I'm safe here, safe from his deceit," Bella muttered to herself as she continued to pace, all the while willing anything and anyone away from her. Bella knew she was stubborn, had been called so on many different occasions. Once her mind was made up, set on her decision, she didn't waver. She wouldn't waver on this either, she had to keep him out for her sanity and for her safety.

Something had told her to be wary of Edward, that something was wrong with him, harmful almost, and Bella had just discovered exactly how wrong he was. But it still bothered her that he had even gotten into her head to begin with and she started thinking about everything she had experienced since the accident.

Her mom and Phil were dead, or so Edward had said, but she knew that it was true given what she experienced in the wreckage she kept going back to. And when she thought about how she had been trapped, knowing now that she had been rescued, Bella wondered if getting out of there was the key to waking up. She had to try escaping.

"The wreck," Bella said out loud and the white room began to dissolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, she's going to the wreck on her own, without falling back asleep or falling apart. What will she see? Maybe tomorrow will show you... See you then!


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight! We are starting to get into the meat of the story. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my Cinderbeta! 
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 74

Bella found herself standing knee deep in weeds and brush, trees behind her and a broken, crumpled, upside down car in front of her. Past the upturned vehicle was a steep embankment and Bella just knew that the road lie beyond it. But she couldn't focus on the road as she was frozen in place, her eyes locked on the scene before her in the car.

She could see her back, the shirt the same one she had been wearing the night she had gone to Phil's baseball game. There was dirt and leaves stuck to the material of the shirt and Bella could see a small tear that had a dark black ring around it, and she knew it was dried blood.

Bella's legs shook and her stomach churned as she slowly knelt beside the car, her hands trembling as she pressed them to the cool ground. She saw glass shards near her and was careful to avoid them, fearing she would cut herself.

She knew she had to look into the car, confirm that it was really her in there even though she just knew that it was. But when she was eye level with the windows, she didn't focus on herself, but on her mom and Phil. When her eyes locked on them she began to shake violently. Phil was hanging upside down from his seat, his upper body bent sideways at his chest. His head was twisted at an unnatural angle and bloody. Renee was also strapped in, half twisted toward the backseat, her head was leaned over, as if she was touching her ear to her shoulder.

The shaking turned into full on convulsions as Bella collapsed under the emotions coursing through her. Her stomach churned and she felt the surge before she could get away.

Bella began heaving, her body attempting to expel the contents of her stomach but there wasn't anything in it. However that didn't stop it from lurching over and over. She was gasping for breaths, struggling to maintain control as the area around her began to shake violently.

Her fingers curled into the dirt beneath them, clawing at something firm that she could hold onto, ground herself to, and she was able to slowly regulate her breathing as the violent lurches and heaves began to subside.

Once Bella had finally regained some semblance of control over herself, and the trees, grass, ground, and car had stopped trembling, she inched forward, careful to keep her eyes from the front seat. She focused on the form slumped in the back seat and as she reached the side of the car, Bella was able to see her own face, laying there as if she was asleep. Bella studied her body for a moment and when she saw her chest rise and fall with slow breaths, she knew that she had to get herself out of that car. With that resolve, Bella reached in and grasped her own hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental Bella grabbing mental Bella's hand... Odd or not? Just curious because my beta said it was lol. See you tomorrow!


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the last update of the week! See you Monday and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my bestie beta babe!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 75

Edward kept trying to reach Bella's mind, but each time he attempted to connect, he was shoved backwards, his own mind reeling from the force.

"I can't get in. Bella, please, let me in, let me through to you," Edward pleaded with her, his hands wrapped around hers as he leaned over her body, but nothing was working to reestablish the connection he had been forced from.

"I can still feel her shield," Eleazar said quietly, and Jasper confirmed that he could still feel her emotions as well. He had returned to the room once he had gotten hold of his own emotions, determined to help.

"Any change in them, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"She's still angry, but there's also a hint of determination, and it's building," Jasper said, and then he suddenly bent over, clutching his chest. "She's in agony!" he moaned painfully, and all eyes in the room went to him just as Alice rushed in, wrapping her arms around his waist, whispering words of love and assurance to him.

Edward hated seeing his brother so distraught, but his eyes were pulled away as Bella's hands began to tremble slightly.

"Carlisle," Edward said, his voice getting louder and more panicked with each syllable. Carlisle rushed to Bella's bedside and saw her hands just as they clenched into shaking fists.

Edward tried to loosen her fists, but immediately panicked when he felt her entire body shake, convulsions coursing through her as if she was having a seizure. And then the unimaginable happened as her stomach lurched beneath the covers and Bella began to choke.

"Roll her on her side," Carlisle ordered as Edward released her hands and wrapped his arms around Bella, tipping her toward Carlisle as he pried her mouth open and stomach bile began to surge out.

"What's going on?" Edward asked in a panicked voice. Bella's stomach continued to roll, more bile coming out as her entire body still shook. Her breathing was erratic and her heartbeat was rapid.

"Jasper, can you calm her down?" Carlisle asked, his voice strained, and Jasper nearly limped to the bedside, his trembling hand reaching out to touch Bella's arm as he began to force calming waves toward her.

Slowly Bella's stomach calmed and her breathing and heartbeat steadied. Her hands began to unclench and her body relaxed. Once Carlisle was satisfied that the episode had passed, he allowed Bella to be rolled onto her back again and everyone in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Alice asked as she stepped up beside Jasper and looked down at Bella's sleeping form in the bed. "I didn't even see it coming."

"I'm not sure, but I know we won't be able to find out if Bella continues to keep Edward out of her mind," Carlisle responded and Edward felt a renewed desire to reconnect with Bella surge through him. He would get back in her mind, someway...somehow...he just knew he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that isn't a cliffie for you all, as I know I've been bad about leaving you hanging on the edges of them. Things are going to be moving forward, changing, and things will happen, I assure you of that. See you in a few days! And here's your teaser of Monday's chapter.
> 
> "But...how? You can only hear people's thoughts, not control them," Esme said, still bothered by what had happened with Edward and Bella.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 wanted me to tell you that she's super excited to see all of the reactions to this week's chapters so I'm just going to let you get to the first one.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 76

"Ok, let's get this straight. You were actually able to control what was happening in Bella's mind?" Esme asked, concern clearly etched on her face, and Edward nodded the confirmation. "But...how? You can only hear people's thoughts, not control them," Esme said, still bothered by what had happened with Edward and Bella. Edward wondered if she was more bothered by the apparent mental connection he and Bella had, or by the physical actions they had partaken in, especially in front of Carlisle and Eleazar.

"Powers do get stronger, more defined and developed over time," Jasper added in from his spot near the door. They were all convened in Carlisle's office as Edward didn't want to be too far from Bella since Jasper and Eleazar could still sense her emotions and shield. Edward just hoped that she would reopen her mind to him...stop blocking him.

"They do change, but in a sense of them being honed...sharpened. What Edward has done is practically developing an entirely new power," Alice added in.

"But you all are forgetting that our Eddie boy is mated up now, even if she doesn't know it," Emmett said, putting his two cents in.

Edward listened to all of them speak, but his mind was elsewhere, just down and across the hall, not ceasing in his efforts to reconnect with Bella. Twice since they had gathered in Carlisle's office, Edward had started to connect with her, but was blocked quickly with each attempt. However, what weren't blocked were the thoughts of his family around him.

 _I hope Bella wakes up for Edward's sake, because right now he's feeling worse than I have ever felt from him before,_  Jasper thought.

 _It's still funny that Eddie boy is mated to a vegetable. He-he, Veggiella,_  was Emmett's childish thought.

 _My poor son looks so miserable. I do hope Bella returns his affections, once she wakes up, of course,_  Esme thought softly.

 _I need to check and see if I can perform another EEG on her if Edward can ever reconnect to her and see if there are any noticeable differences in her brainwaves,_ Carlisle pondered.

 _I want to see Bella wake up… I want to see Bella wake up…_  was all Alice was thinking as she tried to make herself have a vision and Edward wished it worked that way.

 _Still don't understand what he sees in that plain human, especially since he didn't even look twice at me, or Tanya, Kate, or Irina either. The problem is him, not me. There's no one that looks better than me, human or vampire,_  Rose sneered in her mind and Edward felt his anger rise at her selfish thoughts. But it was Eleazar's that pushed him over the edge.

 _Are Edward's powers really changing? I would love to run some experiments on him and Bella's interactions, especially if she ever wakes up_ , Eleazar mused.

"SHUT UP!" Edward roared and everyone sat and stared at him in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What did you think? I know this still leaves more questions but some will be answered in the upcoming days. See you tomorrow with more!


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's 2 of 5 for the week! Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is a ff reading whore! Just had to say it. Love you Crystal!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 77

Edward sighed peacefully as the room grew quiet around him. He was able to focus back on Bella's mind and try to reconnect with her. But as he kept probing at the black wall her mind had become, he realized that not only did he not hear his family, but he didn't hear their  _thoughts_  either.

"Carlisle?" Edward spoke up, looking at him.

"Yes?" he replied, speaking to break the silence the family had embraced with Edward's outburst only moments before.

"Were you just thinking anything?" he asked.

"You know I was," Carlisle replied, but Edward shook his head.

"No, I don't know. I…" Edward was almost afraid to admit that he hadn't heard anything for a few seconds. "I couldn't hear you, or anyone for that matter, not after I yelled," he explained.

"What?"

"How?"

"You can't hear us?"

"Oh dear."

"QUIET!" was yelled out into the room to silence everyone who had been speaking over one another at Edward's admission, but the shout came from Carlisle that time.

"Better," he continued in his normal voice once the room had quieted. "Now, Edward, try and hear my thoughts," he instructed and Edward nodded.

 _I can't wait for Esme and I to get away for a few days again and repeat…_  Carlisle began to think and Edward looked as if he was going to be sick as he said, "I don't want to hear that, let alone think of it! Stop!" Edward protested, but Carlisle stood there, staring at him and smiling in a wicked way, yet Edward heard nothing more from him.

"Are you still going on?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Listen and find out for yourself," Carlisle said. Edward closed his eyes for a second, reached his mind out to Carlisle, and then shuddered when he was greeted with an image of Esme underneath Carlisle, as if he was looking through Carlisle's eyes, and hearing his mother say the salacious things to his father… Well, if Edward had been human, he probably would have vomited. And the idea was still intriguing being a vampire.

"You're sick! I don't want to see or hear that!" Edward groaned and the images from Carlisle's mind disappeared. "They're gone!" he exclaimed when Carlisle's mind went blank again.

"Eleazar, has this kind of power evolvement happened before that you know of?" Esme asked.

"It has, but not often. You see, vampires are very set in every aspect of themselves from the moment they are created, as I'm sure you all know. But, a life altering change, something that can completely flip a vampire's world upside down and ensure they will never be the same again…well, it could be the catalyst for power evolvement," Eleazar explained and everyone sat there looking at him for a moment before turning their eyes to Edward, but his were still focused down the hall at Bella's door.

"So, meeting their mate could be enough change?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, the mating bond completely alters a vampire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Edward just isn't getting different abilities with Bella, he's getting different ones all together! More about this will be answered in future chapters. See you tomorrow with more.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and laid up in bed, about to pass out, so I thought I'd update even though it's a little before Wednesday here. But, it's Wednesday somewhere so I'll say I'm there lol.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta babe!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 78

Bella pulled with all her might, tried harder than she had ever before, but she couldn't move herself from the wreckage. It was as if her body was attached to the crushed car, part of it and unable to move.

Frustrated and temporarily defeated, Bella fell to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest as she began to cry. Her entire body was shaking with the sobs that crashed through her, and she fell over in despair, letting the cries completely consume her.

Bella felt it was hopeless, that she would never escape the hellish insanity until her body died in reality, taking her horrible mental prison with it. And that thought brought on more violent tears as Bella lay there and wallowed in self pity.

 _You're too weak to save yourself. You're pathetic and forever stuck here because you can't do it by yourself._ Bella thought and let herself fall deeper into the anguish she was trapped with.

She felt as if she was floating in limbo, not in reality, the car, or the safe white place she had grown to desire. Her body felt as if it was drifting away, no longer tied to any realm that she had been in, and Bella idly wondered if she was actually finally dying. As much as the idea frightened her, she was almost ready to welcome it with open arms...well, until she heard his voice.

"Bella... Please let me in Bella. Let me help you, save you," Edward's velvety voice floated around her, caressing every inch of her being.

Her eyes began to refocus, the previously hazy images around her sharpened to reveal that she was still lying beside the crumpled car, her gaze fixed on her body lying in it. She was shocked when she heard her other self whisper Edward's name.

" _Please_ Bella..." Edward's voice reached her again, floating around her as the words held the tone of a tormented soul and made Bella ache to heal the pain in them.

She wanted to trust Edward, wanted to be near him again as he had been the only contact she had since the wreck, but he had lied to her.

_You lied to him too. You told him you didn't know where you went when you weren't in the white space. You told him you didn't know how you cut your arm. Maybe he can help you escape. He is your only link to the outside world now._

"I'm scared," Bella said out loud, and Edward spoke to her once more.

"I know you are, just please, let me in and I'll find a way to get you out, to wake you up. Please, Bella... _please_ ," Edward's pained words reached her once more, and the emotion in them was enough to release the rest of the fight in her.

"I need you, Edward," Bella called out softly, and the area around her began to swirl and change before her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow and hopefully I'll be feeling better then. Off to pass out some more, which is what I've done all day long.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still feeling icky but not as bad today. Hopefully I'll be much better tomorrow. Thanks for all the thoughts and prayers.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta babe!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 79

For hours Edward was in Carlisle's office with everyone else, barely listening as they discussed his power changing and evolving possibly due to his mated connection with Bella. They discussed it long into the night and through the break of dawn.

Edward sat there the entire time, looking down the hall toward Bella's bedroom door, his mind constantly trying to connect with hers again.

He was aware of his family discussing other powers being honed, such as Alice's. How before she met Jasper her visions were uncontrollable, and since they had mated, she had been developing her power and was able to actually look for outcomes and decisions instead of waiting for them to come to her. Jasper's was discussed too, about how he was able to control what emotions he pushed out and received from others. Even Carlisle's ability to withstand the scent of human blood had reached the point of him not even flinching at the scent.

While the topic centered on the sudden changes in his powers, Edward was unable to really care about it due to focusing more on reconnecting with Bella.

Just as the light of day began to creep over the horizon, Edward felt the first change in the wall Bella had put up against him. The blackness faded, but only slightly, and he was sure he could faintly hear someone crying in the distance.

Not even caring about the others in the room, Edward stood up and walked down the hall to Bella's bedroom, entered and crossed to her side, and sat down beside her bed, gently taking her warm hand in his cool ones. Hoping she would be able to hear him, Edward spoke to her.

"Bella... Please let me in Bella. Let me help you, save you," he said softly, praying that his words would reach her, help her open up and let him back in.

He wasn't sure, but he swore he heard her whisper his name, so he tried again, the desire to see her, hold her, help her, pouring through his words.

" _Please_  Bella..." he nearly cried out, his words raw with emotion, and the blackness faded slightly more. It was a few minutes before Bella's voice entered his mind.

"I'm scared," Bella said and Edward wasted no time in replying.

"I know you are, just please, let me in and I'll find a way to get you out, to wake you up. Please, Bella... _please_ ," Edward begged her, pleaded with her, and his answer came a few moments later.

"I need you, Edward..."

The near black fog that had been Bella's mind lifted, quickly replaced by the familiar white space that Edward had grown to desire above all other places, and there was Bella, laying on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest and tears streaming down he cheeks.

Edward rushed to her side, pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly.

"I've got you, Bella. You're safe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww! They're back together! See you tomorrow with the last update of the week.


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the week and then I'll see you on Monday. Still feeling icky but hopefully it's nearing an end. To all you celebrating Labor Day weekend, be safe and have fun!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is by beta babe and I heart her hard!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 80

Feeling Edward's arms wrap around her body, Bella sighed in contentment before new tears began to fall.

"Shhh," Edward murmured as he gently rocked her, "I'm here. I've got you."

"I...I'm sorry," Bella said when her cries began to soften, allowing her to speak again.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For pushing you out, for not believing you, for-" Bella tried to continue but Edward cut her off.

"It should be me who is apologizing. I lied to you when I told you I didn't know what was going on. I should have told you from the beginning but I wanted you to trust me, and now I know that by lying, I made it that much worse when the truth did come out," Edward explained, but Bella shook her head.

"I lied too. When you asked me where I went, when you asked me about how I cut my arm. I lied to you too and I'm just as much to blame."

"How can you be to blame when you're the one trapped? I'm supposed to be helping you, and I only hurt you," Edward told her, hating that he had ever done so, but he would have to continue to hurt her, lie by omission, because he just knew he couldn't tell her about what he was, why he was able to connect to her, and the fact that she was it for him, that no other woman would ever garner his attention, his affection.

"You didn't hurt me. I just was unwilling to face the facts. But I did, face them that is. I went to the wreck and...and..." Bella tried to speak but Edward saw new tears threatening to escape her red rimmed eyes.

"Shhh, it's ok. You don't have to tell me about it now," Edward tried to console her, but Bella shook her head and continued speaking.

"I do, though. I went to the...the accident. I _saw_ myself in there. I saw my...my...you know. And I tried to get myself out, but I couldn't. I couldn't move my body out of that car. I know you told me the truth but I couldn't do anything with the information, I couldn't help. I couldn't save myself," Bella told Edward, and his heart nearly broke hearing the suffering she was putting herself through.

He let his head drop and he gently pressed his lips to her forehead, drawing in a deep breath before he spoke again. Moving his face back, he locked his eyes onto Bella's and vowed every word he spoke to her in that moment.

"Then I'll find a way to get you out. I promise you, Bella. I won't stop until you're out of that car, out of this place, and back where you belong," Edward said, not vocalizing the thought that the only place Bella would ever belong was in his arms. At that moment, he began to strategize ways and ideas to help Bella escape her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in 2 days! I'm still trying to get all this written out in advance to post faster but the chapters haven't been cooperating and writing is slow at the moment.
> 
> Teaser for Monday:
> 
> “You’ll what? You can tell me, Bella. You can trust me.”
> 
> “If I go to sleep I’ll go back to the wreck and I don’t want to,” she confessed in a whisper.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's later than normal, I'm working on my finals for my Auditing class and have less than 24 hours to get a total of 22 percent of my grade turned in, and I'm not done with it yet so tomorrow's update will be later as well. I hope you all like this chapter and tomorrow's as well but I still have to write the rest of the week's posts as I've gotten behind due to finals. Ok, off to get some sleep before resuming a marathon of typing and research and testing.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 didn't get this one beta'd and hasn't even read it yet so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 81

Edward continued to hold and cradle Bella, thankful she was back in his arms, if only in her mind. After a while, she began to drift off to sleep, but suddenly sat up, forcing her eyes wide open.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward asked, his eyes instinctively scanning the space around them, searching for any danger. He had to bite back the snarl that threatened to escape when his protective instincts kicked in.

"I can't go to sleep," she said, trying to keep her drooping eyelids open.

"Yes you can. Get some rest and I'll be here when you wake up."

"No you won't. If I go to sleep I'll…" Bella trailed off and Edward's brow furrowed, wondering what she was about to tell him.

"You'll what? You can tell me, Bella. You can trust me."

"If I go to sleep I'll go back to the wreck and I don't want to," she confessed in a whisper.

"Is that where you've been going all this time? Where you've been trapped?" Edward whispered back, almost as if he said it loudly Bella would have been taken back there immediately.

Bella nodded to him and he held her even tighter as he vowed to help her out. "I promise you if you do go back there, that I'll get you out somehow, and that I'll get back to you and get you back to me."

"How? How can you promise me that? How can you get back to me? And how are you here with me? I'm in a coma so how is it possible?" Bella asked and Edward grimaced, afraid of this line of questioning all along because he would somehow have to tell her what he was, how he was connecting with her, and he was worried that it would drive her away forever.

 _Lie to her_ , Edward thought to himself, but if he did lie to her and she found out, he could potentially drive her deeper into her own head, never to wake up again. But if he told her the truth, she could also push him away and out and lock herself up in her own mind.

"It is possible…but hard to explain. Why don't you sleep now and I'll tell you about it when you come back to me?" Edward suggested, not ready to tell her what he really was and not knowing how to do it when he did tell her. He needed to talk to Carlisle and Eleazar and see what they suggested before he just blurted out to Bella that he was a member of the undead that drank blood to survive but wouldn't drink hers because she was his mate and he was already in love with her and he drank animals instead of humans. Yeah…blurting it out like that in his mind didn't even sound good.

Edward focused back on Bella and began to rock her while he hummed a melody, gently coaxing her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my finals done! YAY! And now I start Taxation but I only have 4 classes left before I'm done with my Masters of Accountancy. And this week I plan on starting on my first Erotic Original Fiction too! It's already outlined and everything, just need to type it up. I hope you like this!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is back to her beta duties after me letting her slack off for a chapter.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 82

Once Bella drifted off to sleep, she disappeared from Edward's arms at the same time that he faded out of the white space and back into the reality of Bella's room at his house in Forks.

"Welcome back," Carlisle greeted him and Edward smiled at Carlisle before gently pressing a kiss to Bella's unmoving lips and standing from her bedside.

"Care to go hunt with me?" Edward asked, hoping for a little father-son time with Carlisle so he could ask him about how to tell Bella how he could access her mind and what he was.

"It'd be my pleasure. Esme, dear?" Carlisle spoke in his normal voice and Esme appeared from downstairs. "Can you stay with Bella until Edward returns? He and I are going to hunt and then I'm off for my shift at the hospital."

"Absolutely. You two have fun and I'll see you after a while, Edward. Oh, and Alice said that she sees Charlie coming by in an hour. She let me know before they all left for school, so make yourself scarce until he leaves, please," Esme replied before kissing Carlisle and heading to Bella's bedside.

Edward gazed at her with a final longing look, unwilling to leave her side but knowing he needed to, and took off for the back yard with Carlisle on his heels.

After they had placed several miles between them and the house, both focused on the hunt, separating as they did so, and not converging until both of their thirsts had been sated. Perched close to one another on a random outcropping of rock, Edward tried to formulate his words.

He had been trying to figure out what to say to Carlisle, how to ask his questions, and also wondered if Alice had tipped Carlisle off. Carlisle had kept his mind occupied, reciting a list of infectious diseases, and Edward finally mentally told him to shut up, which ceased the nauseating list. Edward still wasn't sure how his newfound power worked, or if he had complete control over it, but he did notice that when he got fed up or couldn't handle the constant barrage of thoughts entering his mind, it would shut them off and give him peace.

Edward's thoughts continued swirling as Carlisle sat patiently. Finally Edward began to speak.

"She's trapped in the car, Carlisle. In her mind, she's still in the wreckage, and she only escapes it when she allows me in. I have to help her out somehow, but I don't know what to do. And she asked how I'm able to connect with her…get in her mind. And I don't know what to tell her, or how to even begin explaining what we are. I want to be honest with her, but I'm afraid if I tell her the truth that she'll be lost forever in her mind. Please, help me explain it so I don't lose my Bella," Edward pleaded with Carlisle, his voice full of anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day from hell, sorry. It ended with a horrible night at work filled with computer and internet issues, but it began with a jaunt into one of the worst counties in Georgia (Gwinnett - full of idiot drivers and too much traffic), and the middle consisted of my 8 year old being diagnosed with Scarlet Fever. Yep, you read that right, my son has scarlet fever. It's not as bad as it sounds, it's basically strep throat deluxe because scarlet fever is caused by the same thing as strep throat, but he doesn't have any strep symptoms and we are waiting on the culture. He's on medicine now but I'm hoping the 2 year old doesn't get it. I'm off to die now and try and get a few hours of sleep before my youngest wakes up and screams at me. See you tomorrow.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta savior. No really, she is! lol
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 83

Bella woke up back in the car but wasn't as startled as she was each time before. Now she knew that when she went back to sleep that she would be with Edward again. He promised her that he'd be there. But it did still bother her to not know how he would be there, especially now that she knew she was basically in a coma.

She sat up and felt her legs start tingling as if they had been asleep. It wasn't her whole legs, just each one from the foot almost to the knee, but it was progress. It seemed that each time she was in that mysterious white space, some part of her body began to heal and reawaken in the car when she returned to it.

She looked down at her legs and concentrated on working them, starting with her toes, making sure she could wiggle each one before she moved on to each foot and ankle. She still couldn't feel from her knees to her hips so she knew that walking out of the nightmare of the crash was impossible, but she still was bound and determined to try and get out on her own, even if it was just to the grass on the other side of the door.

Bella assessed her position. She would have to be down level with the roof to escape due to the door blocking her. The rear window wasn't broken out completely and she had nothing to finish the job. Also, it would require her to get down on the ground.

It seemed that she was going to have to roll over and army crawl out of the car, but that would require use of her legs, something she didn't have yet. Maybe she could use her arms to lift her body up and scoot right up to the door then contort herself to get out and start over again on the outside? She tried bending her upper body in the manner that would be required and realized she just wasn't flexible enough.

Maybe she could spin around somehow and scoot forward to get her legs out first and then lie down and wiggle out the rest of the way? Deciding that it was the best option she started maneuvering herself, pulling her legs up by her numb knees so she could begin twisting herself around and start her new great escape attempt.

Finally spun around, her feet facing the window her head had been near, Bella was exhausted. She curled back up against the back of the seat and let her eyes drift shut, not fighting the exhaustion that time because she was eager to get back to Edward.

As she drifted off to sleep, the blackness behind her eyelids gave way to the bright white she had begun to covet, and then she heard Edward's voice calling to her...calling her home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, great news! Hear Me broke 3000 reviews on ffnet and 1000 on TWCS!!!!!!!!! AND, my recently completed fic The Presidential Treatment is up for Top Ten Completed Fics of August 2012. If you'd like to vote for me or any of the fantastic stories up for the honors, check out this link (remove the spaces) http :// twifanfictionrecs. com/2012/ 09/01/ vote-for-your-top -ten-completed-fics-august -2012/


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the well wishes for my son. He's feeling great today and will be back at school in the morning, THANK GOODNESS! I'm still keeping a close eye on the baby and he appeared to have a light rash on his chin and red cheeks this evening so I'm hoping it doesn't become more, but if it does, he's going straight to the doctor. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta master supreme goddess lady thing lol. 
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 84

Bella's eyes opened in the white place that had become her salvation, but Edward wasn't there.

"Edward? Edward, where are you? You promised me. Where are you?" Bella called out, her voice shaking more with each word spoken. He was the person grounding her, keeping her tied to her body. And she just knew that he was the key to bringing her back to life. To not have him there with her, when she had been promised that he would be… Bella felt the devastation wash over her momentarily before it was shoved away, banished from her shoulders, when she felt Edward's arms wrap around her, his mouth near her ear as he spoke her name reverently.

"My Bella," Edward breathed and she shivered as his cool breath washed over her neck.

"Edward," Bella spoke softly, her hands coming up to rest on his and she swore she felt him shiver when their flesh met.

"Thank you for letting me back in."

"You're welcome?" she replied questioningly. She still wasn't sure how it was happening, or what was going on, but Edward had promised to explain it to her so she was going to hold him to it. Bella spun around in Edward's arms and looked up at him. He was smiling down at her with a soft look in his odd topaz eyes.

"How?" she asked him and his face scrunched up slightly as if he was trying to figure out what she was asking so Bella expanded the question. "How am I letting you in and how are you in my mind? You promised you would tell me…explain it to me."

Edward sighed and dropped his arms from Bella's body, taking her hand in his as he walked over to a couch that appeared for them. Edward sat down and pulled Bella down beside him. He didn't speak for some time, trying to figure out exactly how to tell Bella that he was a vampire. Carlisle's earlier advice swam through his head. Carlisle had told him to ease her into it, try the 'people have extra abilities' approach, so he decided on that first.

"So, um…" Edward started but was nervous about how she would take what he was about to suggest. "Do you…do you believe in supernatural things?" Edward asked to judge how best to proceed.

"Like ghosts and Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster?" Bella asked, her brow furrowed as she spoke.

"Kind of. But I'm more asking about people that can see the future or move things with their mind or read other people's minds. Do you believe in that kind of supernatural stuff?"

"Well…I don't  _not_  believe in it, but I've never seen proof of it so I can't say for certain that it's real but I can't say for certain it's not. Why do you ask? Are you trying to tell me that you're reading my mind or something?" Bella asked with a laugh.

Edward sighed and said, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he tell her the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? Find out tomorrow!
> 
> Oh, and I just want to ask that if anyone does wish to make a pdf of my stories for PERSONAL use only, please do so, but do NOT put it on a download site or in a dropbox or box account and please do not pass the pdfs around. If someone asks for the story, link them to ffnet or twcs or even AO3 (I have some on there). Please be respectful of my wishes.


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last for the week. See you on Monday!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 rocks my socks off!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 85

"Wait a second. You actually want me to believe that you can read my mind?" Bella asked in disbelief, laughing lightly to pass off the sense of unease settling around her from Edward's serious expression.

"Yes," Edward whispered and Bella's laughter stopped instantly.

"Ok, fine. Prove that you can read my mind. What am I thinking right now?" Bella asked and began thinking about dressing Edward up in drag. It was wild enough that he wouldn't ever guess it unless he could actually do it.

"It doesn't work like that. I can read your mind in reality, but not in here because it's different. This is more of a scenario playing out in your mind, sort of like a dream. The fact that I can read your mind is how I'm here with you."

"So you're not really here? Then how can I feel you? Explain that."

"I'm a projection of sorts into your mind because we're connected in reality," Edward said and Bella was slightly confused. Edward seemed to notice so he tried to explain further. "So you know how when two people share a connection, things are intensified? Like how some twins just know when something happens to the other or they finish each other's thoughts? Or how a mother knows something is wrong with her child because she feels it? Or a couple that's been married for decades and they die within minutes, hours, or days of each other?"

"So you're trying to tell me that we are connected like twins, a mother and child, and an old married couple?" Bella retorted dryly. She just wished Edward would come out and explain it in layman's terms because his 'beat around the bush' approach just wasn't cutting it. "Just tell me, Edward. I'm a big girl and can take it," Bella told him and Edward's eyes widened and he gulped before he just let the words spill from his mouth, completely uninhibited.

"I can read minds, my sister Alice can see the future, my brother Jasper can feel people's emotions and make them feel things too. I was born in nineteen-oh-one in Chicago, Illinois and was dying of the Spanish Influenza in nineteen-eighteen and my dad, Carlisle, well he's my dad now, but he was a doctor at the hospital then, he took me away after my real mom and dad died and he made me like him, just like he did with his wife, and my sister and brother, but not Alice and Jasper. They came to us like they are, already changed. But we're all now living together and you're in our care and you and me are connected like Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose and Esme and Carlisle and that connection is how I'm in your mind, with the help of my ability of course-"

Bella's hand on his mouth stopped him mid word vomit. "What in the world are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you I'm a…vampire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for Monday: “I…I’m sorry! I just can’t help myself. God, you’re so funny, Edward,” Bella said between continued laughs.
> 
> See you then!


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Entire week is prewritten and ready to go and I'm still working ahead. I'm currently guessing this will have 120-something chapters but that could change. I will promise you a HEA like I told you in the beginning. Ok, hope you enjoy this week and this chapter!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the beta bomb diggity!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 86

Edward sat there tense, not breathing, and waiting for Bella to scream, run, and shove him out of her mind forever. He couldn't believe he had spewed all he did to her, told her everything about him, a lot about his family, and most absurdly about them all being vampires.

But Bella didn't scream, run, or do anything for a few minutes, and when she did finally do something, she burst out laughing. Like a stomach clutching, full on deep belly laugh. Tears were streaming from her eyes due to the intensity of her laughs. Had Edward not been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the realization of what he had just told her to sink in, he would have been completely mesmerized by her infectious laughter. As it was, though, he was anticipating a one-eighty any second so he committed the sound to memory but didn't fully revel in it.

A few minutes passed before Bella stopped laughing, but still small chuckles escaped her occasionally as she tried to calm herself down.

"I…I'm sorry! I just can't help myself. God, you're so funny, Edward," Bella said between continued laughs. "Vampires… Those are fictional beings like unicorns and Santa and the Tooth Fairy…" Bella trailed off, her laughter picking back up, and Edward knew that it would take proof for her to believe him.

Now that he had told her, he wanted her to know it was real, that everything he had told her was the truth. But how to get her to understand was the problem.

"Vampires are real, but the rest are imaginary," Edward said calmly and Bella looked at him, all laughter immediately gone from her.

"You're being serious, aren't you? You really think you're a vampire?" she asked him and he sighed and nodded his head. "Ok, I so could use some garlic, holy water, and a wooden stake then," she said sarcastically and it was Edward's turn to lightly chuckle.

"All myths, started by a vampire ironically enough. Garlic just smells bad, holy water can be lovely to bathe in, and the wooden stakes would shatter if you tried to put it through our chests," Edward told her and Bella just shook her head and mumbled to herself.

"Great, I'm stuck in my mind with a delusional mind reader who thinks he's the undead," she said lowly and Edward had to fight a smile. She was taking it better than he thought she would but it was only because she thought he was mental.

"I can prove it to you, if you'd like that is," Edward suggested and Bella looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not? Not like I have anything better to do since I'm in a coma and all," she replied in a dry voice and Edward took her hand in his and spoke two words, making the white space swirl around them.

"The meadow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Edward prove himself to her? Will she ever believe? And if she does then what will she think about it and how will she react? Answers coming up soon! See you tomorrow!
> 
> To those thta download completed stories, feel free to do so with mine if you choose and prefer to read that way or would like to keep a copy. However I ask that you not distribute the downloaded document and instead link the person asking back to one of the sites the story is posted on. My stories can be found at fanfiction dot net, the writers coffee shop, and archive of our own (AO3) all under the penname smmiskimen. Not all are on all sites (mainly AO3) but they are all available and will continue to be so. I will never pull one of my stories with intent to publish as they are fanfictions and I do not own the rights to them, only to the plot and original characters I created.


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with more! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is really excited for the rest of this week's chapters, hope you all are too! Oh and she's my kickass beta! 
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 87

Edward didn't know if he could prove that he was a vampire in Bella's mind, but he had to try. He was still mentally kicking himself for his word vomit of epic proportions, but the cat was out of the bag now. Maybe when she woke up she wouldn't remember what all had happened and been said. But if she didn't then he would lose the connection they had already built. However, if it had been built once, it could be built again; and seeing that she was his mate, he would do whatever it took to keep that connection no matter how many times he had to rebuild it.

The meadow and overcast sky appeared around Edward and Bella and she gasped as she took in the scene before her.

"This is one of my favorite places to come when I need time alone. One day I'll have to bring you here for real," Edward murmured but Bella appeared to either not hear him or ignore him.

She turned to face him, a humorous glint in her eye as she spoke. "Ok, master of the undead, show me what you've got." While her expression was one of amusement, her voice was dry and sarcastic. Edward was stunned momentarily that she was acting that way with him given how other humans acted around his kind, but then he remembered that Bella was different and was in disbelief that he was a vampire.

"Do you even know what vampires can do?" Edward asked her first to know what she was expecting.

"Yeah, they catch fire in the sun, have fangs, sleep all day, and turn into bats…" Bella said with a roll of her eyes and Edward did laugh out loud that time.

"Silly girl, those are all myths, too. The sun doesn't hurt us, just complicates our ability to go outside around humans. No fangs and we don't sleep… _at all_ , and none of us turn into bats. No coffins, dungeons, or moats either."

"Then please, pray tell, what can the all mighty vampires of the undead do?"

Bella was getting feisty with Edward and he had to fight to keep his amusement and arousal under wraps. While Bella was obviously his match in spirit, her physical form was frail and wouldn't be able to sustain him until she was changed. Edward just hoped that she would want to be changed because if he had to go through eternity without her, he would surely cease to live and only merely exist. Turning his mind from that train of thought, Edward answered her question.

"We're fast, impossibly fast, and stronger than any other being. Our senses are heightened and there are a few other traits that separate us from humans."

"So are we going to race or something? Or are you going to bench press me?"

Edward laughed at Bella's wit, then smiled at her before he took off in a sprint, racing around the meadow and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella still doesn't believe him. Think he can show her the truth? Find out tomorrow!


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway point for the week! Will Bella still be in disbelief or will she start to come around? And what will happen if she does realize it? More to come tomorrow!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta mistress!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 88

Bella gasped that Edward was seemingly there one second and gone the next, but then she noticed a blur moving around the edges of the meadow, almost too fast for her to notice. Her breath picked up, wonder and fright coursing through her veins at what it could possibly be, and then it seemed to sense her unease and slowed to a normal pace…a human pace…and she saw it was Edward.

She kept her wide eyes trained on him as he slowed to a walk and then stopped at a tree. Reaching up he grasped onto a branch thicker than his leg and snapped it off with a simple flick of his wrist. Holding the massive branch in one hand, he turned and flung it across the meadow and Bella's eyes followed the flight, not leaving the branch until it broke in several pieces against the trunk of another, much larger tree.

Bella's eyes were on the ground before her but she felt Edward's presence up behind her, close enough for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end and her scalp to tingle.

"Bella," Edward whispered against her neck and she shivered. "You don't have to fear me, Bella."

"I…I'm not scared," Bella said softly. "A…anyone can do what you just did in a dream world," she said, trying to rationalize what she had just witnessed. Anyone could do it in their mind, she surmised. People flew in dreams all the time, and did things they couldn't or wouldn't normally do.

"But this is different than that, different than a normal dream. In here your body can only do what you could really do in reality. Like you cutting yourself, for example. In reality you would have bled from the cut you sustained," Edward explained but Bella shook her head.

"No, we wished for that to go away and it did," she told him and he slowly moved around to face her.

"It only went away because it wasn't really there, but if you had been cut in reality, you wouldn't have been able to get rid of the wound."

"No, you're wrong. I can do anything you just did," Bella said defiantly and hoped that she could to disprove what Edward had shown her.

"Then by all means, show me," Edward invited her to try and Bella took a deep breath, calmly walked toward the forest edge, and reached for a branch as thick as her arm. She held onto it with only one hand and tried to easily snap it off like Edward had done, but nothing happened. She tried using both hands and just managed to shake it some. Finally Bella put her entire weight into it and made the branch sway and shake but it didn't come off in her hands.

"Forget the branch, I can run fast like you did," she said nonchalantly and took off in a sprint that was fast for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bella disprove his abilities or will she succumb to the truth? See you tomorrow! Maybe with answers!


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all enjoyed Bella's attempts at herculean tree snapping. Wanna see her run? Here you go!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my bestie beta! And I can't wait for Nov 15th so I get to see her again before the midnight premiere of BD2!
> 
> I only own this plot.

Hear Me Chapter 89

Edward watched Bella gasp and pant as she tried to mimic his speed but she couldn't do it. He hated to scare her more than he had, but he had to show her that he could really move like he had shown and that she was unable to, so he took off after her, making sure to tap her shoulder as he passed, which made her abruptly stop and look to see what had touched her.

"Bella," he spoke into her ear as he sped past her. She spun around to see where he was but he took off again. He repeated the action, making her twirl again.

"Edward, stop it, please. You've proven your point," Bella said in a trembling voice and Edward raced to her side and froze right in front of her, nearly appearing out of thin air, making Bella tense fearfully.

"Don't fear me, Bella, you never have to fear me," he murmured, reaching out to cup her face, but Bella took a step back from him and Edward's face fell to one of hurt and confusion.

He stepped toward her but she moved away again, placing her hands in front of her.

"Stay back," she ordered him so he stopped advancing on her, yearning to figure out what she was thinking.

"What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you," he said and he was shocked when Bella scoffed at him.

"Yeah, like you don't say that to every human you're going to drink. I'm not a Bella smoothie for you to suck on!" she yelled at him and Edward had to fight to not smile.

"I'm not going to drink from you; my family doesn't sustain ourselves like others of our kind," Edward told Bella, trying to dissuade her fears.

"Yeah, you're probably not drinking from me but harvesting me for my blood. Whose turn is it to stick the straw to the IV this time while you're keeping me occupied? Huh? Your brother or sister? Or is it your mom or dad?" Bella rambled and Edward began to grow worried about her reaction to him telling her the truth.

"No one is drinking from you in any manner. We are trying to help you wake up, trying to help you get back to your dad, Charlie."

"Liar! You're just trying to keep me in your house for sustenance! You just want to drink my blood! You're a vampire, you said it yourself! Vampires drink humans!"

"We don't drink humans; my family refuses and we drink animals instead! They don't taste as good but they sustain us. My father, for all intents and purposes, he's your doctor, Dr. Cullen, he was the one to discover that animals could keep him alive. Please believe me. I'm here to help you, to save you, to help wake you up. I have to…I just have to save you, Bella. Don't you understand that?" Edward asked her, his eyes openly pleading with her to understand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, she's believing him finally. And now her fears of his nourishment are coming into play. What do you think tomorrow will bring? All I can say is I can't wait for all the reactions to what I have in store. See you tomorrow!


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last one for the week! ENJOY!!!!!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta bestie!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 90

"If you have to save me then why don't you just do it?! Why don't you get me out of that god forsaken wreckage?! Why torture me like this, building up my hope to only crush it by telling me that I've no hope of survival with what you are? Why?!" Bella screamed and her emotions were so high that Edward was afraid that she would shove him out again, block him from her mind once more.

"Bella, please calm down. I'm going to save you, I will. I don't know how just yet, but I will. I wish I could just go to the wreckage and carry you out of it myself, take you away from these worlds and back to reality with your dad, with me! If I knew how, I would do it right this minute!" Edward yelled back, his emotions strung tight at Bella's reaction to him and his desire to help.

"Take us to the wreck!" Bella yelled, and the meadow started to shake and swirl and Edward was looking around with wide eyes as the scenery changed and the form of a crumpled upside down car came into view.

"There! There it is! There I am! Save me!" Bella screamed and Edward was frozen as he took in the sight before him.

The car sat at the bottom of a steep embankment, nearly shielded from the road above and beyond the guardrail far above their heads. He could see the path that the car took when it careened over the side of the road so long ago, but it would be hard to see for a human.

The brush had grown up by the car, nearly cloaking it and Edward had to squat to see inside the car from his vantage point. But when he did, he saw the horrors that had trapped Bella for nearly a year. The wreckage was horrific and Bella had been faced by her mother and step-father's death stares while trapped. Had Edward been able to cry he probably would have seeing what she endured for so long, all alone, locked in her head. He was shocked just seeing it for such a short time.

"Save me!" Bella screamed at him and Edward was shocked out of his trance at seeing the state of the wreck and sprang into action.

He lunged forward, gripped the door of the car and ripped it clean off of the body. Leaning down, he gently reached in and pulled the sleeping Bella into his arms and pulled her out of the car. Supporting her with one arm, he grabbed the screaming and crying Bella by the wrist and took both with him, up that steep embankment, away from it all.

Bella began crying out, "Free! I'm free!"

Just when Edward reached the roadside, the area around him shifted abruptly and he was forcefully shoved back to reality as he screamed out, "Bella!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.......... Yeah! See you next week! And here's your teaser of chapter 91!
> 
> Alice had a knowing grin on her face, but she tried to keep it as hidden as possible and her mind clear to not ruin what was about to happen.
> 
> She began counting in with the fingers of her right hand, held slightly behind her back.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave you all to it after the way I left you at the end of Friday's chapter!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta bestie!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 91

Bella's bedroom was suddenly full of everyone after they had all heard Edward scream her name; the rest had gotten home only minutes prior from school and the hospital.

Each was talking over the other and no one knew what had happened as Edward wasn't able to explain due to the noise level and no one being quiet.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle's voice bellowed out over everyone and the room fell silent. "Now, what happened, Edward?" he asks but Edward isn't paying attention. His eyes were glued on Bella lying in the bed.

Carlisle noticed Edward's focus and looked at Bella just as her heartbeat accelerated. The entire room grew eerily silent except for the beeping of the machine hooked to Bella, the pace growing faster and faster by the second.

Bella's body began to tremble. First it was just her hands and feet, but then the tremors spread up her arms and legs, through her torso, and to her neck and head.

"She's seizing!" Edward screamed and lunged to Bella's side, quickly sliding up onto the bed with her and rolling her to her side.

Carlisle was there, as was Esme, instantly. They both worked to free her of the blankets and keep her airways open in case she began to vomit.

The seizure lasted two-hundred-and-seven agonizing seconds that Edward couldn't help but count as he feared his mate's life was going to be taken, that she would be taken from him.

Finally, as quickly as it started, the seizure stopped and Edward reluctantly eased her onto her back again as he slipped from her bed.

Carlisle began examining her, checking her vitals and murmuring the figures to himself. No one noticed it at the time, but Alice stealthily slipped from the room, her cell phone clutched firmly in her hand as she fired off a text message before quickly returning to the room.

She had re-congregated with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Eleazar, all standing off to the side of the room as Edward, Esme, and Carlisle stood by Bella's bed, monitoring and checking her over.

Alice had a knowing grin on her face, but she tried to keep it as hidden as possible and her mind clear to not ruin what was about to happen.

She began counting down with the fingers of her right hand, held slightly behind her back.

_Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…_

Alice tensed just as Carlisle lifted Bella's eyelid to check the responsiveness of her pupils and she squinted at the bright intrusive light.

Carlisle, never before quite so stunned at a patient, dropped the penlight onto the bed and quickly removed his hands from Bella's body. Esme had let out an audible gasp and held her hand over her mouth. And Edward…Edward looked like he was about to faint.

Bella's eyes squinted closed for a moment, her hands weakly dragging up her body to her face, pressing on them before she let them drop and opened her eyes to the room full of vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, see you tomorrow!


	92. Chapter 92

Hear Me Chapter 92

"Bella?" she heard a velvety voice call her name as she squinted her eyes against the harsh light in the room.

"Someone close the curtains, it's too bright for her," a high, bell-like voice said and Bella noticed the room grow darker beyond her clamped shut eyelids.

It had been too bright for her. When her eyelid had been lifted, not only had a bright light been shined in her eye, but she swore that someone had spotlights directed at disco balls, bright, glittering shafts of light exploding across the entire room and everyone standing in it.

Bella cracked her eyelids open once more and saw an amazing looking blonde haired man standing in front of her, leaning down with a concerned and compassionate look on his face.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Do you know who you are? Do you know your name?" the blonde haired man asked and Bella wanted to scowl at him. _Of course I know my name_ she wanted to scream at him.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. You just told me that," she replied snidely, her voice cracking from her throat and mouth being dry.

"Here, dear. Have a sip," a woman with caramel colored hair said, stepping forward and holding a cup with a straw. Bella took a slow sip of the ice water and was embarrassed when she let out a low moan from how good simple water tasted.

Just after she moaned she noticed someone shifting beside her and she glanced at the person, gasping sharply when she saw Edward standing there.

At first, Bella smiled widely at him, but then her mind was flooded with everything he told and showed her in that meadow. When he reached for her, she shrank back in bed and Edward's eyes widened and then filled with sadness, his face falling as the emotion spread.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice called to her, the anguish in it clear, but she was fearful of him…of everyone in the room.

Edward's head spun toward several people standing across the room, a blond male and female, a tiny black haired female, and two dark haired men, one much brawnier than the other. His face squinted up as he looked at them then focused his gaze back on Bella.

"Don't f-" Edward started to speak again but it was cut off by the sound of police sirens coming closer to the house.

They cut off when they sounded right outside. The kind woman that offered Bella a drink slipped away just as someone started pounding on the door.

"Bella!" a man shouted out, his voice a mixture of worry and elation, and Bella felt her fear subside some as she heard the voice of her dad.

"Dad?" she replied as feet thundered up the stairs and Charlie entered the room, rushing to her side as he pulled her into a hug.

"My Bells," Charlie said with a teary smile and Bella clung to him with all she had.


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my kickass beta!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 93

"Daddy, please, take me home," Bella pleaded with him again as she and her father spoke privately. The rest of the Cullen's had left the room but neither realized that everything they said was being heard by all.

"I don't have the means to take care of you there, not yet. And you heard what Dr. Cullen said, you need physical therapy for muscle atrophy and need to be monitored for any lasting effects. He's not sure if you waking up is temporary or permanent. Besides, Bells, I wouldn't be able to be there with you when you need it so much. Here Mrs. Cullen said she would tutor you so you wouldn't be that far behind in school. You know my ability with math and English. You far surpassed me in middle school. Please, Bella? Give it a chance here for a few weeks, at least until you are able to get up and about on your own, and I'll work to get the house ready for you. I promise," Charlie told her and Bella felt the tears of defeat welling in her eyes.

It was like her father didn't want her at his house. Even though Bella knew that was an irrational thought, especially after he told her how he would spend countless hours at the hospital every chance he got. But still, Bella was finally not alone anymore, not locked away in her own body and mind, and she was stuck in a house full of supposed vampires.

 _If what Edward showed you in your mind was real then you actually might have to worry,_ Bella thought to herself and then froze, wondering if Edward had been telling the truth on the mind reading. If he had, then he could've heard what she just thought. Bella made a mental note to watch her thoughts from that moment on.

"Look, Bella, I have to get back to the station and finish up my reports, but I'll be back in a few hours. Ok? I'll also tell them that I need a few days off to spend with you, get you reacclimated to everything and show you that the Cullen's are great people. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are well known in the community and go above and beyond others to help out. All the kids, even though they were adopted so old, have never given a lick of trouble at school or elsewhere. And from what I hear, they all have amazing grades. I know that their two youngest are juniors like you're supposed to be. Maybe they can help get you back up to speed? Just give it a chance, kiddo, and I'm sure you'll see how great they all are."

Charlie's radio stopped the conversation and he kissed Bella on the head before departing, unknowingly leaving her with a family of possible blood suckers.

 _Can it get any worse?_  Bella thought to herself as she lay back and tried to forget her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you were worried that Bella would be leaving the Cullen's house, but she still has a ways to go. A year of not using her body has caused muscle atrophy and she'll need work to get to where she can handle things for herself. And as for her feelings toward Edward, they will be explained in time. This story isn't over yet my dears and I do promise that HEA I talked about before. Oh, and a few mentioned the significance of Edward counting the seconds of Bella's seizure, and it was just the amount of time that the seizure lasted, nothing more, but in his overly dramatic mind, he would count the seconds of it. See you all tomorrow!


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you are angry at Bella, but she doesn't know the Cullen's, still isn't sure if everything from her mind was real, and if she's crazy for thinking it's real or not. Give her time to acclimate. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my bestie beta!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 94

Esme and Carlisle had both been in to tend to Bella, each also trying to talk to her, see if she needed anything or any _one_ , as Edward hoped she would, but she never asked to see him. He didn't want to push himself on her, push her away further than she already appeared to be, but he also couldn't get a read on her mind anymore, though not for a lack of trying.

Edward had been constantly trying to access her mind again to see if he could at least hear her thoughts, but hadn't been successful. Jasper could sense her emotions, but not fully as he could when she had previously lifted her shield; and Eleazar told him that she was blocking his ability to sense her shield, but that her blocking him meant that her shield was up and active.

Edward spent the night pacing his room and the hallway outside of Bella's room. Esme had taken her in some chicken broth to slowly sip on as her stomach hadn't had real food in it for almost a year and would most likely reject anything other than a simple broth or water.

Carlisle had decided to keep her tube fed mostly until she built up a tolerance for food, but had, much to Bella's embarrassment, told her that he'd remove the catheter in a few days once he saw how her body handled the food and if she could still feel the natural need to urinate.

Had Edward been a human he would have blushed alongside Bella during that conversation. As it was, she had actually blushed enough for both of them as Edward saw through Carlisle's mind. Bella asked meekly if Esme could be the one to remove it and Carlisle, being the understanding doctor and vampire that he was, agreed to save her dignity some. He didn't bother to mention that he had actually witnessed her having a diaper change, as the tube feeding diet did allow her body to produce bowel movements, and they had been neatly contained in the hospital and at the Cullen's house.

Before Bella had fallen asleep that night, Edward stood outside her closed bedroom door, watching through Carlisle and Esme's mind as they tested the extent of her muscle atrophy. She was unable to lift either leg in the air but could shift them some. Her arms were also weak from lack of use and she was only able to feed herself a few spoonfuls of broth before they tired out.

Edward made mental notes of therapy regimens that would help Bella, the biggest one being hydrotherapy, and pulled out his phone to research the nearest location for that, which was Port Angeles.

When Carlisle and Esme left Bella's room for the night, he sat with Carlisle in his office discussing the rehabilitation plan for Bella, feeling somewhat appeased that he could still help her even though she wasn't letting him near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward is going crazy! Will Bella ever let him back in? Let him near? Will Charlie finally take her home and give in to her wishes or will he leave her with the Cullen's? See you tomorrow!


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the week. Some of you are being hard on Bella, but we haven't really heard from her so we don't know the whole story yet as to why she hasn't seen Edward. And some of you are confused on how long she's been with the Cullen's. Her accident was almost a year ago, but she was only transferred to Forks Hospital about a month ago and has only been with the Cullen's for about 2 weeks, so she really hasn't been with them that long. Hope that clears up some confusion.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta bestie!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 95

All weekend long Edward hadn't been able to get close to Bella as Charlie had been there daily, spending all of Bella's waking moments with her. They laughed together as they remembered things from the past, mourned together when he told her about Bella's mother's and step-father's funeral, and cried together when Charlie admitted that he thought he was going to lose her as well when she hadn't shown signs of progress for nearly a year.

Bella kept asking him to take her home with him, but Charlie kept refusing, saying that the Cullen's were wonderful people and that he would never be able to repay them for everything they had done so far for him and Bella.

Bella didn't relent in her pleas to leave the Cullen's house, which tore at Edward's frozen heart, but he couldn't blame her for wanting to leave after what he had told her in the meadow.

Monday morning brought Edward's return to school and the start of Bella's physical therapy. Edward dreaded leaving the house because of the distance it would put between him and Bella, but she still wouldn't ask for him or anything.

During lunch, Edward tried to distract himself from the juveniles around him, but everyone at the table saw right through this morose behavior, knowing he was yearning to be by Bella's side.

"You could try talking to her, you know?" Alice spoke up, breaking Edward out of his musings.

"How can I when she won't see me?" he replied in a frustrated tone.

"Have you asked her if she wanted to see you?" Jasper questioned him and Edward shook his head slightly, silently admitting that he hadn't. "Then how do you know she won't see you? If you're waiting for her to ask for you, you might be waiting forever."

"Why don't you offer to tutor her? Esme is picking up some sophomore level coursework for Bella and is planning on starting this afternoon with her teachings, but you could easily take the role. I'm sure she would make up some excuse as to why she can't do it tonight," Alice suggested.

"Yeah, and if you're lucky, maybe she'll be hot for teacher," Emmett added in, wiggling his eyebrows in a lewd nature.

"God you're such a pig!" Rose snarled, smacking Emmett on the back of his head. "Besides, maybe it's a good thing she doesn't want Edward. It'll get her out of our house and our hair much faster instead of keeping her around longer."

Edward snarled that time, at Rosalie, but she ignored his nonverbal threat and stood up to discard her uneaten tray of food before strolling out of the cafeteria.

"She'll come around eventually," Alice tried to console Edward, but he wasn't sure if he believed her. "I know she will, I've seen it," Alice added before she also got up and left Edward sitting there pondering her prediction and how long he'd have to wait to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Edward has been stupid and hasn't even asked if Bella would see him lol. Boys are so dumb at times, even if they are immortal and have been around for a century or more. See you on Monday and here's your teaser to tide you over!
> 
> She wondered why he hadn’t come to at least say hi to her, but was uncomfortable asking for him in case everything she remembered was just a dream. She didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of him.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Hope you enjoy and here's some insight to what Bella's been thinking and feeling. Also, time is going to start moving forward, a week or more being spanned in a few chapters as things progress. Trust me on things and remember, I promise the HEA.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my bestie beta! I totally heart her hard!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 96

Bella grunted with frustration as she let her arms drop limply to her sides. She wanted to scream, yell, cry at being so helpless, so not herself anymore. The accident that felt like only a short time ago to her, had taken so much of her life, her spirit. Her mother…her step-father…both there one moment and then next time she awoke they were gone and Bella was having difficulties dealing with the emotions she felt.

But it also seemed like a lifetime had passed since the accident, and in reality it had almost been a year, but in her mind were all these images, maybe they were memories, of her trapped and of her in a strange white space. And Edward filled them in a wonderful manner but Bella was also scared.

If he had really been in her mind, there with her, then he was the one that had saved her and gotten her out of that dreadful existence of nothingness. She was grateful that he had done so, but she was also fearful of him, especially if everything he had told her, had shown her, was true.

If it was true then Bella was uneasy about being in a house full of the undead. However, if it was true, she'd been there for some time already and no one had taken a sip of her. Maybe they could be trusted…weren't to be feared. But, if the stuff in her head wasn't true, why would she have dreamt it and how would she have known what Edward looked like?

Bella was confused, scared, lonely, and wanted to turn time back making the accident never happen. But it did happen and now she was stuck in a bed, unable to do anything. She hated having Esme carry her to the bathroom and having to be fed, unable to keep her strength for it.

The physical therapy would get her back to where she needed to be, able to do things on her own, and Bella knew she just had to hold on, do what the doctor ordered, and she would be able to go home with Charlie. She was uncomfortable around Dr. Cullen and his wife, not knowing if what she had seen and heard in her head was true, but she was in their care and had to endure their presence.

There was one presence she hadn't seen since she woke, though, and that was Edward. He had filled her mental time so much and Bella was actually missing him. She wondered why he hadn't come to at least say hi to her, but was uncomfortable asking for him in case everything she remembered was just a dream. She didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts and when it opened, there stood Edward in all his other-worldly glory, and Bella felt her heart race as he stepped in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Edward was assuming things, and we all know the saying "when you assume something you make an ass out of you and me" and Edward did just that. So, now that he's there, what's going to happen? See you tomorrow with more!


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go! 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta extraordinaire! 
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 97

Edward slowly shut the bedroom door behind him. Everyone had left the house to give him some privacy with Bella, not knowing how the first encounter was going to go. He was armed with course work as a buffer, but hoped that she would actually open up to him and talk to him.

Bella didn't say anything as he walked in. She didn't have to for Edward to feel and hear her reaction to him. Her heartbeat accelerated, her breathing became shallower and faster, and her face flushed slightly as she eyed him, almost in an appreciative manner. He quickly realized that Bella still felt a connection to him and considered kicking his own ass for being stupid and not even asking to see her or trying to over the days prior. She didn't speak so he chose to break the proverbial ice and speak first.

"Esme asked if I would start with your tutoring as it's been a while since she's been in school. I hope that's ok," he said and Bella still didn't speak but simply nodded her head. Edward took that as an invitation to get closer to her, in a physical sense that was, so he moved to the chair beside her bed and placed the books and paper on the bed beside her legs. He wanted to reach out and touch her legs, having his hands that close to them, but he refrained knowing that he had to work to get there again with her.

"So, your father got your transcripts sent over from your last school so we knew what to start you off with," Edward said as he began to show Bella the text books, not missing her sneer when he placed the Geometry text in front of her.

"Stupid math," Bella muttered and Edward couldn't help but grin.

"Well, it's your lucky day because I happen to excel at it and I'll help you through it, scout's honor," Edward said and he was shocked yet elated when he heard the soft snicker from Bella and spied the slight grin playing at her lips - lips he so desperately wanted to kiss in reality but knew he had to wait for because of Bella's reluctance. "Something funny?" he prompted her because of her reaction.

"I'm pretty sure you were never a scout since..." Bella started to say but trailed off and Edward wanted to press her for what she had been about to say, but thought it better and just went along.

"You're right, never been one, but still, I promise to help you out. Want to get started and try to get it out of the way?" he asked and Bella sighed then nodded, and they started in on the text.

While it wasn't the ideal time together for Edward, he was willing to be patient. He'd already waited over a century for her so what was another few weeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward is hopeful and at least Bella didn't throw him out of the room. Progress? See you tomorrow!


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed up the time jumps a bit and have bypassed a bunch of the same ole same ole chapters that would have occurred and here we go again! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta machine! Seriously, I just feed these chapters to her and she gives me back pretty ones!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 98

Three long months had passed by Edward and he thought he was going to go crazy from avoidance. It wasn't him that was avoiding anything, it was Bella. He had spent six days a week, Monday through Saturday, working with her as her tutor, but they hadn't talked about anything other than the material that they went over, not for lack of trying on his part. He also couldn't get into her mind anymore, and Edward wondered if she was purposefully blocking him or if it had to do with her not being in the coma anymore. But talking was first on his agenda.

He first tried the old weather tactic, but as he kept the curtains drawn unless it was very overcast outside, that wasn't much of a conversation starter. Edward then tried to ask her about her life back in Phoenix – friends, schools, and stuff – but he saw the hurt cross her features as she thought of the place the accident had occurred so he dropped that attempt.

He even tried to mention things they had talked about in that white space he missed greatly, but that resulted in her shutting down completely and feigning exhaustion to get him to leave. He wasn't even sure if she remembered anything from the white space so he had to do something else to get back to where they had been, to get her to open up to him again, and he knew that the first step was getting her out of that damned bedroom.

"Put the book down," Edward told Bella, who had been reading  _A Tale of Two Cities_  for the English course they were working on.

"Ok..." Bella said, closing the book and letting it lay flat in her lap. She had regained most of the use of her arms, as the hospitals and the Cullen's had ensured that they worked her muscles the best they could for someone who was in a coma. She was able to feed herself, had started to bear some weight on her legs using a walker, and could make it a few steps. Edward knew he only had a few more months with her there at the most and he was determined to claim her as his mate before she left so he just had to wait until she graduated to make her immortal and have eternity with her.

"Do you need to use the restroom before we head out?" Edward asked and Bella shook her head, a confused look on her face.

"Where are we going?" she asked but he refused to tell her. Instead he pulled back her covers and scooped her up bridal style, ignoring her protests and the current surging through his body when they touched, and carried her out of the room.

"Put me down, Edward!" Bella tried to demand but Edward just tuned her out, walked past his family, ignoring their amused expressions, and set off for the meadow on foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think Edward is going to do in the meadow? See you tomorrow to find out!


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! So loving all of you rooting for Edward! He's not giving up and he's going after his woman! Let's see what else he does!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta mistress machine!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 99

"Put me down!" Bella screamed again, her voice the only thing left that had any stamina as her arms and legs had given out five minutes into their trip into the woods. She was getting frustrated with her body's lack of stamina and knew she would never get out of the Cullen's house if she couldn't even defend herself.

 _Who am I kidding? I can't even take myself to the bathroom. I'm completely pathetic!_ Bella thought to herself, scowling as she gave up even further and allowed her sore neck some rest by leaning her head against Edward's hard, cold shoulder.

It was something she noticed about all of the Cullen's…their skin was smooth and hard and cold to the touch like they had been outside playing in the snow moments before. Charlie didn't feel that way to her when they touched, but maybe it was some weird genetic quirk that they all had and it was the reason that they had all been adopted, to be among kindred spirits.

Bella knew she was lying to herself by even allowing that line of thought, but she refused to even entertain the words that Edward had put in her head months before. She was just ignoring anything that had to do with what he had told her and shown her and was biding her time to get out of there and back to Charlie's house where she would be safe.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked in a petulant tone and Edward's chest shook lightly as he chuckled.

"We'd be there a whole lot faster if you'd just close your eyes like I told you to earlier. The rate we're going, we still have about two hours before we get there. But…" Edward trailed off with another laugh as Bella's scowl deepened.

"And I told you I wanted to see exactly where you were kidnapping me to so I can at least find my way back out so I'm _not_ closing my eyes!" Bella seethed at him and Edward just laughed once more before looking down at her, a glorious grin across his face that took Bella's breath away and made her heart beat frantically.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he murmured, his face dropping toward hers as if he was leaning in for a kiss. Bella's eyes widened, her breath was caught in her throat, her lips parted instinctively, and she caught herself only after her tongue had finished wetting her bottom lip in the age old silent invitation.

Edward's eyes appeared to liquefy before her and he leaned in even more, having stopped walking all together. Bella, fighting the urge to just kiss him in reality and see if his lips were as amazing as they had been in her mind, turned her face away at the last moment, making Edward laugh as he tightened his hold on her.

"You asked for it," he chided her before the world started speeding by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo, Edward's getting a little playful there. Wonder what he'll do when they get to the meadow, and how will Bella react to vampire speed? See you tomorrow!


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last one for the week! So happy you all loved playful Edward and I promise he'll come out again. I'll leave you to the chapter and see you on Monday!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta bestie and I'm so happy she ended up falling in love with this story idea since she was so hesitant at first. Love ya!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 100

The trees began flying past Bella in a manner similar to warp speed in sci-fi movies, and she closed her eyes, burying her face in Edward's chest as a wave of vertigo and nausea hit her harshly. Wind blew past her, making her feel as if she was on a roller coaster, and she could literally feel the distance being covered by the speed. But it wasn't real, she told herself, it was all just a dream or something.

As quickly as things had begun moving, they stopped and Bella felt herself being lowered onto cool grass and felt the slight warmth of sun against her face. She moved to open her eyes but it was as if diamonds exploded when she did and another wave of nausea hit her, causing her to lie back on the grass as she struggled to maintain control.

"That didn't happen. I imagined it, all of it, everything with you has just been a dream," Bella mumbled to herself, her eyes still squinted closed against the sunlight shining down on her face, but then a shadow crossed it relieving the brightness some.

"It did happen, Bella, all of it, even in your mind," Edward said softly and Bella's mouth parted open slightly as she felt his cool, sweet breath wash over her face. She knew if she opened her eyes that he'd be right there, leaning over her, and part of her wanted to…wanted to be that close to him again as she had been in that white space. But, that wasn't real to Bella; she couldn't bring herself to admit that it was.

She slowly cracked her lids open and was right in knowing that Edward would be leaning over her, but he wasn't just leaning, he was on his hands and knees, completely over her body, almost trapping her inside of his limbs. But that wasn't what shocked her the most; it was the dazzling halo of crystalline shimmers that were erupting around his entire body where his skin was exposed.

" _Angel_ ," Bella whispered softly but Edward heard her.

"I'm not an angel, Bella. I told you this before. You know what I am. Say it, Bella. Say the word. Admit the truth, please. Don't avoid it…me…any longer. Everything that I said, that we did, it was real…it happened. _Every_ bit of it was real and true," Edward said, his voice velvety, yet also forceful while it caressed her being.

Bella felt a shiver run through her as she let the memories assault her. _Vampire…vampire…vampire_ , Bella thought to herself, unable to say the words out loud, but it was enough to think them, embrace them. Her mind let loose all the events from their time together in the white space and she was overwhelmed with emotions…sensations…her entire world crashing down as her mind spun out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella's not handling the resurfacing of memories and emotions well. She shouldn't have avoided them for that long and is now suffering the consequences of being stubborn. See you Monday and here's your teaser until then!
> 
> “Careful of the teeth, love,” Edward murmured before returning to kiss her...


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is the best beta and we're going to see the Twilight Marathon together November 15th!!!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 101

Bella didn't even register the physical reaction of the memory onslaught until she heard Edward's panicky voice calling her name and the sound of someone gasping for breath but sounding like they were unable to do so. But all that was lost when she felt cool hands cup her face and a sweet, cloying scent wash over her. Bella's eyes focused at the last minute on Edward's eyes as they dropped close to hers, his lips parted slightly, and then his mouth touched hers and Bella was lost.

She felt her lips part under the searing kiss from him, and she gasped in deep breaths of his sweet air. His body was still held up from hers, but she was able to place her hands on his where they cupped her face, the extra contact intensifying what was passing between them.

Bella remembered kissing him in the white space and how disorienting it had been then, playing with her senses and making her forget time, place, and reality. This kiss was different…real…and it displaced her world ten times more than it ever had in the white space.

She forgot why she didn't want to kiss him, forgot why she had been uneasy and distanced herself from all of the Cullen's. Bella forgot everything other than how much she desired Edward at that moment.

Bella tried to deepen the kiss, letting her tongue slip out from between her lips and barely into his parted ones, but Edward pulled back slightly.

"Careful of the teeth, love," Edward murmured before returning to kiss her, but his words brought back the reality of what he was and what he could do, and Bella froze.

The moment Edward realized it he pulled back, the sun hitting his face as thousands of diamond facets exploded, but Bella wasn't fazed by them at all. The only thought in her head was 'vampire' and what Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's, could do to her.

"No, no no no no no, don't shut down on me now, Bella. Don't do this again I won't allow you to ignore what's going on or what happened between us. I told you that you don't have to fear me and I promise you that I'll never hurt you. You want this too, I know you do, I feel it…I felt it in that kiss, in your reaction and participation. Don't shut me out, please, just give me a chance to prove myself," Edward pleaded with her but she turned a deaf ear to him and the agony of his voice, but his words still hit her as her mind locked them away for later.

"Please take me back. Please? Just take me back to my room," Bella asked him, all emotion out of her voice as she locked it all up back inside to process later.

Edward sighed and moved away from her, crouched to pick her up, and ran back to the Cullen's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Edward shouldn't have reminded her of the teeth? Will Bella work it all out? See you tomorrow with more!


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm behind in writing again and it was a busy night at work. I had to train a new potential employee, help the actual new one, and help a somewhat seasoned one as we attempted to get an arrest on a trespass and attempted theft. So, now I got this chapter finished for you.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes cannot be blamed on preciousfairymom80.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 102

Bella had never been so relieved to be stuck back in the bed than at that moment. She was so confused with everything that had happened to her. First, she thought she was dead and was tortured with the eternal images of her dead mother and step-father. Then she really thought she was dead when she was somehow transported to that white place with an ethereal god-like man whom she thought was an angel. She began to build a relationship of sorts with her angelic dream man, who kept her grounded and kept her away from the horrors of the wreck. She hadn't expected the bond she felt with him to form, but it did. And Bella would have been lying to herself if she tried to deny the physical attraction to him.

Just remembering the kisses they shared made her body flush with excitement and anticipation that Bella pushed back. She didn't want to feel something for the creature that had shocked her to the core when he'd told her and shown her that he was a vampire. But…he had saved her from that wreckage, saved her from a possible eternity stuck inside her own mind.

Bella warred with herself, mentally fighting the pros and cons of the entire convoluted experience she'd had since the initial wrecking of the car. Part of her wanted to run far away from Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, but another part of her, which was growing harder to fight and ignore, wanted to pull him close the next time he was near, and never let go. Bella lay in the bed, alone in her room at the Cullen's house, contemplating everything when a knock sounded at the door and her father walked in.

Bella was always happy to see Charlie, but at that moment, her emotions overwhelmed her and she started crying upon seeing his face, the one truly familiar face she had left. Charlie shut the door behind him and rushed to her side.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you in pain?" Charlie asked, starting to look her over. Bella shook her head at is questions. "Do you need me to get Dr. Cullen?" he asked, turning away to head to the door.

"No!" Bella yelled, reaching out for him, and he immediately went back to her side, sat in the chair, and took one of her hands in his.

"Please, Dad, please take me home, I…I can't stay here any longer," Bella cried to him and she watched her Charlie's face morph with the pain of her plea.

"Bells, why? Did something happen? Did one of the Cullen's do something to you?" Charlie nearly growled, and Bella shook her head before she began to speak rapidly.

"No, Dad, but they're different and it scares me and I'm afraid…"she trailed off when she saw Charlie's scowl change to a look of understanding, and then gasped when he replied.

"I know they're different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo! What does Charlie know???? Find out tomorrow!


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I hope you all enjoy! As for the question as to what I do for work, I monitor car lots via closed circuit camera systems fed live through the internet to my office. We have 36 lots currently with more to come, and each lot can have up to 32 cameras that can all show motion at once. It's actually a great job. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is off again so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 103

Edward had been pacing his bedroom after leaving Bella in hers when he froze as he listened to her plead with her father to take her home. Hearing her voice as she said she was scared of him, of his family, nearly tore him to pieces. But when Charlie confessed he knew that the Cullen's were different, Edward started probing at his foggy mind to see what he meant.

Edward knew he wasn't the only one listening to Bella and Charlie's conversation, as the rest of the house had gone eerily silent, but only Edward was able to get more information as he caught bits and pieces from Charlie's mind.

Edward snarled as he caught snippets of Charlie down at the reservation in La Push with the dogs they had made a treaty with so many years before. Part of the treaty meant keeping the secret of both, but the dogs had violated it when they allowed Charlie to listen in to the old tales.

There was much talk of the 'cold ones' and talk of the spirit warriors taking the shape of wolves. Charlie had brushed it off as fables and folk lore, but then Edward watched through a haze as Charlie remembered seeing one of the young pack members phase in front of him. It was after that that he was sat down by the chief, and his best friend, Billy Black, and told the truth about the Quileute's and the Cullen's.

Charlie had dismissed it all at first, but then he remembered watching the Cullen's and seeing the words of his friend manifested before his very eyes, and Charlie had begun believing. But what shocked Edward the most about Charlie's spotty thoughts and memories of what the dogs had told him and what he observed on his own, was his acceptance of it all. Edward listened intently to the conversation then.

"You  _know_?" Bella whispered.

"I know that they are different from everyone else. I also know that they are good people. Just because someone is different, the world is ready to ostracize them; they don't take the time to actually see the person behind the stigma. Take Dr. Cullen, for example. A lot of people quit going to the hospital after he started working there, but he's a brilliant doctor and surgeon, and look what he's done for your care. Some won't get over their prejudices of him and his family because they're  _different_  but I could care less. It's not  _what_  the person is that defines them, it's  _who_  they are and what they choose to make of themselves. The Cullens, they are good people, Bells… _all_  of them are. Don't be the close minded folk that instantly bristles around someone new, different, or odd. Look at who they are, not what they are, and I assure you that you'll find them as great as I do. Think you can do that?" Charlie asked and Edward waited with anticipation for Bella's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo? Did you expect that of Charlie? He's not as dumb as most make him out to be. My Charlie's a smart man! See you tomorrow with Bella's answer!


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with more. So glad you all loved Charlie's speech. Now here's Bella's reaction! And now I'm off to take my youngest to the ER. He's running a 103 fever, green goop from his eyes, dark purple circles under them, cough, runny nose, and his leg has started to twitch and shake. He's borderline special needs with his rare, severe food allergies but this has never happened to him before. Please keep him in your thoughts.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 was off again, any mistakes are mine.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 104

Bella thought about what Charlie had told her and she realized that he was right. Her fears were unfounded and were more to do with the intense attraction she had toward Edward in particular. Yeah, there was the rational fear of them eating her, but they hadn't done so yet, and it appeared that there was only one part of her that Edward really wanted to eat.

Bella wondered if she could look past what they were and look at who they were, and the words of her father helped her make the decision.

"I'll give them a chance," Bella said softly, and Charlie smiled at her, squeezed her hand, and then moved on to the local town gossip he had overheard at the diner, asked her about how her coursework was going, and then finally excused himself head to the station for the night shift. As he left the room, Esme came in with her dinner for the evening and helped her finish it when her arms tired out.

"You're doing great, Bella," Esme said softly after Bella began mumbling in a frustrated tone and crying softly.

"No I'm not," she mumbled before busying herself with drinking the water that accompanied her meal.

"It takes time. You've been through so much, and you get better every day. Don't give up, I promise that you'll get yourself back, trust me," Esme said with a knowing wink and then moved Bella's dinner tray to the side before helping her to the bathroom to wash up and relieve herself. Bella sat through it numbly, embarrassment written all over her face. When it was all said and done, Bella settled herself back into the pillows and vowed to seriously think over everything with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. She even wondered if her dreams could help lead her to where she should go. With that thought, Bella started thinking of Edward as she let her eyes close.

As her mind slowly slipped into dreamland, Bella was shocked to find herself back in that white space. She quickly began to panic, thinking something was wrong, but soothed herself out of it with memories of what she had experienced in that place, and all those memories involved Edward.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" Bella wondered out loud, but then let her mind assault her with the memories of the times they had kissed, touched, held each other. "Oh, Edward…" Bella trailed off remembering the way her skin had flamed under his touch, the way her lips tingled under his. "I wish you were here," she mumbled, actually wishing she could have him back in her dreams, where things hadn't been complicated between them.

"Why can't you be here with me? Why can't we just go back to the way things were? I'd rather be in that car and have you by my side than be awake and afraid of you. I need you, Edward."

"Bella?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back and exhausted. Cayden has pink eye in both eyes, an upper respiratory infection, and the biggest thing is that he had an accidental food allergy ingestion of soy and dairy. We were at the hospital for several hours where he vomited (food reaction), developed a rash around his mouth (symptom of food allergy reaction), and several other issues. They finally let us go when he stopped vomiting but if he hadn't then they would have put in an IV and called for transport to the children's hospital in Atlanta. And the cause of it all were a few MINUSCULE pieces of rice and shredded cheese that my oldest dropped from his dinner of Taco Bell (their rice seasoning has hydrolyzed soy protein in it and soy is our worst allergy). He's sleeping now but not great and he's choking on food again and we missed our swallow study today since I didn't fall asleep until almost 7am and it was at noon. It's rescheduled for 2 weeks so hopefully we can see if he also has eosinophilic esophagitis. I'm just hoping for answers and a break soon.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 didn't beta this as I literally just finished writing it at 4:30am.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 105

Edward had been upstairs in his room, sitting on his couch listening to Bella fall asleep, counting her breaths as they got slower, deeper, and then settled into her natural deep sleep rhythm. He had been elated to hear Bella tell her father that she'd give the Cullens a chance and Edward was eager to test that resolve.

He let his mind wander as he sat in his room, the thoughts of his family members randomly entering, but nothing he didn't want to hear or see, at least until Edward heard one of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard in his existence. Bella breathed his name in her sleep.

 _Oh, Eddie, she's thinking of you,_  Emmett thought with laughter.

 _It sounded like she was content,_  Esme thought and then began trying to picture Bella as one of them, side-by-side with Edward for eternity. Edward wanted to hold onto that mental picture, but Jasper's thoughts broke through just before his world tilted on its axis.

 _She just opened up, Edward. I can fully feel her emotions,_  Jasper thought to Edward just as a new voice broke through his mind.

 _Oh, Edward…I wish you were here. Why can't you be here with me?_  Bella's voice rang out in his mind and he must have let a small noise of excitement escape because voices descended upon his mind like crazy, his entire family thinking over each other at once.

Edward was ready to snap and mentally yelled out _'quiet!'_  and then all was silent, including Bella. Edward began to panic and focused his mind on her, one floor below him, probing only at her thoughts, and he nearly shouted with rapture when he felt her mind yield to him and his room began to disappear, only to be replaced by the white space he dearly missed.

"Why can't we just go back to the way things were? I'd rather be in that car and have you by my side than be awake and afraid of you. I need you, Edward," Bella spoke as she took form in front of him, and Edward was shocked he had made it back in.

"Bella?" he said softly and she spun around to face him, her eyes wide, her lips slightly parted as she gasped

"Please tell me I'm not in a coma again," she whispered and Edward actually laughed, causing the corners of her mouth to turn up slightly as she fought a grin.

"No, you're not. You are asleep and you let me in," Edward explained but Bella looked perplexed at his reply.

"How exactly did I do that?" she asked and Edward wondered exactly how much he should tell her or if he should hold back everything so she could see that he wasn't someone to be feared. Bella seemed to sense his apprehension and spoke again. "Please, I have to know…I  _need_  to know."

Edward looked into her rich brown eyes, the eyes he hoped to someday see golden like his, and began talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Monday and sorry for the lack of a teaser, I have to write the next chapter still so I can't give you one.


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Cayden is doing a lot better, thanks to everyone who asked or messaged about him. He still won't eat food and is back 99% on the bottle again. When he does eat, he chokes on the food and has a bad cough. We are in daily contact with the GI doc and the allergist keeping them updated on his recovery. He will undergo his swallow study in a week and then will most likely have an upper GI scope a few weeks after to check again for eosinophilic esophagitis. Thanks again for all his well wishes and thoughts and prayers. They're appreciated. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 took this chapter off again so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 106

"You're a shield," Edward told Bella and her eyes widened.

"I'm a what?" she asked, a bewildered expression on her face.

"It's a, um," Edward paused, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how exactly to tell her how her shield worked. "Ok, so you know what a basic shield is, right?"

"I'm not stupid," Bella scowled at him.

"I know, you're anything but," Edward murmured before continuing. "So, with humans, and with…vampires, shields can vary, and no two are the same. We believe that yours is mental, but it could be more as you even block Jasper from feeling your emotions. I can't hear your thoughts and Eleazar, a friend of our family's, cannot sense your actual power, but when you open yourself up, let your shield down, we can all access you."

"Access me?" Bella repeated, a slight hint of anger in her voice. Edward realized he wasn't doing a great job at explaining it to her. Maybe he needed to think of a better way to detail it, maybe a human analogy of sorts. He thought for a moment and then the idea came to him.

"Ok, think of your shield this way. It's a house and inside of that house is your mind and emotions and everything that makes you, you. Now, when all the doors and windows of that house are closed, you can't see inside, you can't hear what's going on, and you don't know who or what is in there because the house is blocking it all. Now, when you let down your shield, basically open all the doors and windows, people can see in, access everything, and you open yourself up, you let people in, like me. Tonight, you opened the door on your shield and you let me in, thank you," Edward said, whispering his thanks softly.

Bella didn't speak for a while, appearing to mull over what Edward had just told her. She finally broke her silence asking a question Edward didn't have the answer to.

"So how do I do it? Let my shield down that is?"

"I don't know, exactly. Maybe it's something you have to want to do, or maybe it's just random, though I highly doubt that because of how often it happened while you were in the coma. Before I appeared, what were you thinking?" Edward asked and was shocked when Bella blushed. "What, Bella? Please don't be embarrassed, nothing you could say or do could ever be wrong, embarrassing, or anything," Edward told her, honestly meaning it. There was nothing that could ever turn him away from his mate.

"I was…I was wishing that you were here with me. It didn't feel right being here without you; this was like our private space, a place that I wasn't afraid of you."

"But when you're awake, you're afraid?" Edward asked and Bella nodded. "Why?" he asked and waited impatiently for her to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all tomorrow! And I think you'll love where this week goes!


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Love how you are all rooting for them to work things out. Maybe this will be the beginning? I'll just let you all get to it.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 was in dreamland so no beta again, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 107

Bella didn't know what to say to Edward. He wanted to know why she was afraid of him, and there were many reasons, but none of which she thought she could voice to him, even in their private white space.

"Is it…is it because of  _what_  I am?" Edward asked and Bella tensed, knowing that it was part of it. But she hadn't feared him before she knew, not really once she accepted that he wasn't the Angel of Death coming to take her to hell. "Bella, please, just tell me," Edward pleaded with her, his entrancing ocher eyes pulling her in.

Bella didn't know if she could tell him the whole truth on why she was afraid of him. It was partly because of what he told her he was, but it was also because of her feelings for him and the realization that nothing could ever come of it because she was just a human and he was an immortal vampire. What would they have together before he tired of her or slipped up and killed her?

She couldn't deny the attraction she had toward him...to him...and that scared her too. She remembered when he had touched her before, how he set her skin on fire with his cool caresses, but it scared her. How could she feel so strongly for someone who she barely knew but inexplicitly felt drawn to, like there was some cosmic force joining them together? The depth of those feelings was the biggest reason Bella had withdrawn from the Cullens, why she wanted to go home with Charlie so she wouldn't have to see Edward daily or know he was in the house. It was difficult for Bella to be that close to Edward and not call him closer, somehow knowing he would come if she asked.

"Bella?" Edward called her name softly and she met his eyes that she had let her gaze drift from. "Please, just tell me why you don't want me...around." The pleading nature of his voice crumbled the last of her resolve. Bella wasn't sure if it was because they were in their private space, or if it was actually him, but she opened her mouth and let it all pour out.

"I'm scared because of what you make me feel and not so much of what you are. I'm scared of how much I let go when you're near, how you make me feel, and how much I want you. I'm so scared because I know that nothing is ever going to become of it! You're immortal and I'm not and I'm going to die while you live on so why damn myself to watching me age in the mirror while you remain forever youthful? Why do that to you, stick you with an old woman who you'll eventually tire of? Why not just push you away?" Bella cried and Edward silenced her tears with a few words.

"You could be immortal too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did he just really say that? Will Bella like it? Respond to it? Will they continue from here and maybe grow into more? See you tomorrow with more!


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 decided to show up for work today so this is beta'd!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 108

_You could be immortal too…_

The words kept echoing in Bella's head long into the next day. Even after she woke, it was as if Edward was whispering them into her ear every few minutes. Did she want that? Could she leave everything she knew behind? All she had left was Charlie, but he apparently  _knew_  what the Cullens were and was fine with it. Would he be fine if she was a vampire too?

No matter the answers to any of her questions, the biggest and most important of all was 'would her and Edward work out?'

Bella had admitted her feelings for him in their white space, and before she drifted out, waking up, she had chastely kissed Edward and told him she'd see him the next night. Bella planned on testing things out in her mind before acting on them in person. She felt safer doing that, like it was just mental and not emotional, but she knew she was lying to herself by trying to believe that. She was already emotionally connected to Edward and couldn't explain it, but wasn't sure if she wanted it explained at all.

That day, she and Edward spent more time together, working on her coursework, which she was flying through with him as a tutor, doing physical therapy, which he assisted with under the guise of wanting to work with her if the therapist couldn't make it out one day, and he even carried her downstairs to socialize with everyone.

Bella was amazed to find she got along with everyone, with the exception of Rosalie. She kept sneering at Bella and she wasn't sure why as she obviously hadn't been able to offend her while in a coma, but she planned on asking Edward about it later that evening.

Finally back in her room, dinner finished, she and Edward sat, actually talking and conversing about movies that had come out over the last year when Bella just changed topics, blurting out her question.

"Why does Rosalie seem to hate me?" she asked, then clamped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Edward smiled sadly at her, took a deep breath, and explained.

"Rosalie doesn't hate you; she hates humans in general, but you especially because of you and me getting close. She wouldn't choose this life for anyone, and didn't choose it for herself. But, she thinks that all humans should stay away from us and us from them so we don't accidentally tempt them to our way of life. She thinks people are meant to be born, live, and die. She lost that chance so she takes it out on everyone else hoping to dissuade them from considering being turned," Edward explained.

"So would she continue to hate me if I chose to be…turned?" Bella asked softly and Edward didn't reply. The excitement in his eyes told Bella that he didn't care, but that it would make him the happiest vampire in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bella is getting in good with the Cullens, has admitted her feelings for Edward, and is even considering becoming a vampire! More to come tomorrow! See you then!


	109. Chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Hope you enjoy and see you tomorrow! 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is a beta ninja master! And I get to see her soon for the Twilight Marathon and BD 2!!!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 109

Edward could barely contain himself or his excitement at the possibility of Bella being by his side for eternity. He had mentioned turning her the night prior when she had let him in her mind, and then she actually had brought it up the next evening.

As Edward paced his third floor bedroom waiting for Bella to fall asleep, he tried to picture her with her skin sparkling, her eyes the same topaz shade as his, and all the endless days and nights they would have together. His musings were interrupted by Jasper's thoughts.

 _I can feel her emotions opening up. You should be able to get in soon_ , Jasper told him and Edward began probing Bella's mind, trying to get access, but he couldn't quite get her.

He kept catching snippets of gray and random thoughts and began to worry that something was wrong with Bella, but let that go when he was finally sucked in to the white space and was greeted with the sight of Bella standing before him. But the expression on her face brought back his worry and fear.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked even though he was afraid of what her answer might be.

"Yeah…I guess," she replied but Edward knew that there was something bothering her.

"Please talk to me. You can tell me anything, I promise I won't be upset or angry or judge you."

"It's just…" Bella trailed off, biting her lip.

"You're still afraid, aren't you?" Edward guessed and Bella nodded her head. Edward felt slightly defeated but was determined to not let Bella go so he quickly thought up a plan. "How about this? You feel safe here, right?" he asked and Bella nodded. "So why don't we use our time in here to get to know each other more, become more comfortable, things like that? Maybe it will help you realize that you will never have anything to fear when it comes to me?" Edward suggested and Bella's eyes turned from sad to hopeful as she readily agreed, and it was the start of their nightly meetings in her mind.

Each night that they met in the white space, they would discuss their lives, what it had been like for them growing up, and their likes and dislikes. Bella asked an endless amount of questions about the vampire lifestyle and Edward told her everything, including the unsavory stuff, but he wanted her fully informed. They talked movies, books, music, and more. The more they got to know one another, the closer they became to where they would sit holding hands, cuddle, and hug. Edward yearned for more but refused to push Bella.

A month into their meetings, things began to change. One morning, just before Bella awoke and left the white space, she surprised Edward with a gentle kiss on the lips before they drifted apart and Edward hoped that it would become a nightly occurrence that would carry over to the daytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO! She kissed him on the lips WILLINGLY! We are winding down now so things will start resolving, ending, and then I'll be bowing out and working on my original fiction under the penname Savannah Jalayne. Sad to see this coming to an end but I've had a great 3 plus years here and love you all! See you tomorrow with the last update for the week.


	110. Chapter 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, many of you asked if my stories would remain up online, and the answer is, yes. I will not pull any of them to publish, ever, and unless there are issues, they will remain up and I will not pull them. Also, thank you for all the well wishes and good luck that was offered for my jaunt into original fiction. I'll update my stories with information when I know a rough estimate for the book coming out, and I will also be posting on my fanfiction facebook page (smmiskimenff for the url) so if you'd like you can follow me there. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is my beta master! 
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 110

Bella had been steadily falling for Edward after their nightly time in the white space and their daily time together. She was amazed at how drawn to him she had become. Every day and night for a month they had grown closer and Bella was having trouble fighting off her physical attraction and desires for him. But, as her body wasn't fully back, she refused to act on them at all.

Sure, she was a normal teenage girl with desires and urges, but she refused to let them rule her when she just wanted full control of her body back.

Her physical therapy had been coming along fantastically. She had actually taken a few steps that morning and was able to feed herself an entire meal before she tired out. Edward wondered if it had anything to do with her spending time back in the white space, as it had been a great therapeutic place while she was in the coma, but Bella didn't know what to attribute the success to other than willpower and determination.

The night before, in the white space, Bella had kissed Edward. Just a peck on the lips, but the charge it sent through her body was unlike any she had ever felt before and she had been constantly stamping back the desire to repeat the action around him throughout the day. Thankfully he spent part of the day at school so Bella got a reprieve from the urge to call him to her side and kiss him until she was breathless. But, her only way to quell that urge once he had come home was to make the promise to herself that she'd kiss him again that night when they met in her mind.

As she drifted off to sleep, that was the only thought in her head when the white space, and Edward, appeared, fully taken shape in front of her; she pounced. Bella knew if she hesitated she wouldn't go through with it, so when the moment presented itself, she seized it.

Edward was shocked and stood there frozen for a second after Bella's body molded to his and her lips pressed sinfully against his own, but he quickly snapped out of it, much to Bella's delight, and began to kiss her back.

It started out tentative, them feeling each other out, relearning one another's mouths. Bella's hands were roaming, and Edward had one against her lower back and the other in her hair, cupping the back of her head. Bella became brazen and parted her lips, allowing her tongue to peek out and swipe at Edward's bottom lip. She swore she heard a growl from his throat when she did it and tried to repeat it but Edward pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers, panting heavily.

"What was that for?" he asked and Bella blushed as she tried to figure out how to word the desire for him that she couldn't hold in any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm going camping in the north Georgia mountains this weekend with my son's Cub Scout pack, and when I get back I have finals for my Taxation course. I have the next chapter already written, and will get to the others for the week after I finish my finals, but I want to warn you that I might not update first thing Monday morning like normal. It all depends on how I'm feeling and if I pass out or not after finishing my finals. Plus, Monday I have to be in Atlanta with Cayden for a swallow study to see if his esophagus and swallow reflex are working properly to move food to his stomach since he is now choking on lots of foods after his allergic reaction last week. 
> 
> But, I leave you all with a teaser of next week!
> 
> "I couldn't wait any longer. I've wanted to do it for some time now," she admitted, blushing crimson before his very eyes.


	111. Chapter 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. I got in from camping with the cub scouts on Sunday and was exhausted. Then I had to take a timed final exam for Taxation (which I bombed with a 50 percent but I do NOT test well AT ALL). This will probably block my chances at graduating with honors, but at least I'll still have a pretty high GPA. Then I had to get up early today and spend it in Atlanta at the childrens hospital so Cayden could have the swallow study. He passed it just fine and is being referred for feeding therapy so hopefully that will get him to eat again.
> 
> I will be late with tomorrow's update too because I don't even have it written yet, but am about to get on it and will write more later tonight. Sorry and I hope this update makes up for my fail at being on time.
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 hasn't even laid eyes on this so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I only own the plot, and sore feet from hiking around Rainey Mountain (seriously north Georgia mountains above Tallulah Falls and not far from the NC border).

Hear Me Chapter 111

Edward held his desire back as he waited to see what Bella said to why she kissed him. And her answer had him grinning widely.

"I couldn't wait any longer. I've wanted to do it for some time now," she admitted, blushing crimson before his very eyes.

Edward lifted his hand to gently stroke her cheek. When Bella's eyes drifted closed, he took the opportunity to kiss her back, showing her exactly how much he had wanted to do so and how hard it had been to hold back until she was ready.

Bella leaned into him, fully connecting with Edward's body and he felt himself go rigid… _every_ part of himself. Knowing that they were nowhere near ready for that level of intimacy, Edward pulled back, ending the kiss with three soft, lingering pecks on her lips, and then smiled down at her as her eyes, which were glossed over with desire, opened and met his. He also saw something else in her eyes, a burning emotion that he hoped he knew what it was, but wasn't a hundred percent sure.

What Edward did know was that before they went any further, he had to tell her that she was his mate. He figured then was as good a time as any, especially given that Bella had openly kissed him and admitted that she had wanted to act upon her desires for a while, so he took an unneeded deep breath, grasped her hands in his, and started speaking.

"Can we, uh, talk about something?" Edward asked Bella, his hesitance and uncertainty flowing through his voice.

"Oh god, you didn't want me to kiss you, did you?" Bella asked, slipping her hands from his to shield her face in embarrassment.

"Silly girl, of course I did," Edward told her as he gently pried her hands from her face and stooped to look at her. "But there is something I have to tell you."

"Ok…"

"Um," Edward paused, trying to decide exactly how to explain it to her. "Do you believe in soul mates? Love at first sight? That sort of thing?"

"Well, part of me wants to say no, that it's physically and emotionally not possible to experience that level of connection with someone, especially instantly, but the romantic in me wants to say yes, because there is that yearning to experience it for myself," Bella told him and Edward felt a spark of hope flare in his chest that she might accept his unwavering love and devotion for her based on her partial desire to believe in the nearly impossible.

"Why do you ask? Are you suggesting that I'm your soul mate? That you love me?" Bella asked with a laugh, obviously finding the idea humorous, and the spark quickly faded within Edward. Bella apparently noticed his face fall with her words and whispered, "You are suggesting that, aren't you?"

Edward looked at her, imploring her with his eyes to believe him, and replied, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you sometime soon, and tomorrow's update will be closer to on time than this one was.


	112. Chapter 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the love for my little man, Cayden. And it's cool with me bombing my final, I often do so thankfully I pull off high marks in everything else to balance it out. 
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is vacationing in Nobetaland so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 112

Bella didn't know what to say to Edward's suggestion that they were soul mates. Yeah, the idea existed in movies and books, but in real life? That kind of stuff didn't happen to normal people, but then again, Edward wasn't exactly normal, and for that matter, neither was Bella. What other person could say that they were a shield of sorts that met up with a hundred-and-something-year-old vampire in their head while asleep? No one could.

But did Bella actually believe they were soul mates? She couldn't deny that she felt something for Edward, but what it was still evaded her. She wanted him near, she had urges to kiss him, and more, and each night she eagerly fell asleep so she could spend time with him on equal footing.

And when she did kiss him, only moment s prior to his confession of sorts, she felt something stir deep within her, and not just in a physical sense. It was as if her entire being had broken free from its footing and was altered by the acceptance of her desire for Edward.

Apparently Bella was thinking to herself too long for Edward because he began to grow antsy in front of her and finally spoke.

"Bella?" he said her name in an anxious tone, as if he was afraid his confession was going to send her running away screaming.

"Hmm?" she replied, focusing back on him.

"Please say something, I'm going crazy here not knowing what you're thinking," he pleaded with her.

"Oh, um, I was just thinking about what you said," she told him but said nothing more about it.

"And?" he pressed.

"And...and I don't know exactly what to say. I mean, what does one say to the vampire who just proclaimed that they were soul mates? It's almost as if you're saying I don't have a choice in this, that I'm destined to be with you no matter what I want or desire, like even if I didn't want you that I'd be stuck with you because you've proclaimed that I'm your soul mate and I wouldn't have a chance with anyone else because of it."

"I can understand why you wouldn't want me. I'm a monster..." Edward mumbled and Bella was ready to smack him. She didn't know why, but hearing him call himself a monster got under her skin, especially with everything he had done to help her so far. He was the reason she was awake. He was the reason she was able to see Charlie and had another chance at living. And he was the reason she was feeling all sorts of confusing emotions.

"I didn't say that, and you're not a monster," Bella nearly growled at him.

"Then what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I need time to process everything."

"Time? I can do time," Edward said and Bella was grateful because she'd need time to figure out the true depths of her emotions for Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of you have mentioned not liking how Bella's reacting to things, but remember, emotionally and mentally, she's still only 16. And she's dealing with information overload with the death of Phil and Renee, finding out she was in a coma for almost a year, being basically an invalid, and a vampire wants her and has told her she is his soul mate. How would you react? Anyway, I am off to sleep for 3 hours and then get up and do my day all over again! See you tomorrow!


	113. Chapter 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! Thank you all again for the care you have shown for my little man, Cayden. Also, I'm glad most of you could see where Bella was coming from finally. I'm going to make this short and leave you with it. Love ya!
> 
> Preciousfairymom80 is quickly becoming the sleeping beauty of Betaland. Maybe I need to get her an alarm clock... (all mistakes are my own because she's snoring like a man right now)
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 113

To the vampire that had all the time in the world, the last month of Edward's life had been the slowest of his existence. Bella still hadn't mentioned any more about his confession of her being his mate, but she hadn't backed away from him either. They still weren't close in reality, but in the white space they did kiss, cuddle, and had gotten much closer.

Edward knew he was completely in love with Bella, mind, body, and soul, if he had one, but he wasn't sure how Bella felt about him. He was nearing the edge of sanity and was ready to go demand that they talk things over, but his promise of time always seemed to stop him. What worried him was Bella getting better and better every day. She could walk across a room with a walker…slowly, but she could do it, and she was able to feed herself and get herself to and from the bathroom without assistance. Edward was sure that he would only have her for another month or two at the most before she would move to her father's house, and he didn't know what would happen then. Plagued by that fear, he started to leave his bedroom and go to hers but was stopped by Alice when he opened his door.

"Want to come hunt with me?" she asked, blocking him from passing her in the doorway.

"No thank you, Alice. I need to talk with Bella," he told her, trying to step past her, but she stood her ground and wouldn't let him by.

"You  _need_  to come hunt with me," she told him, emphasizing it.

"I don't  _need_  to do anything but talk to Bella," Edward retorted, his patience growing dangerously thin.

"No, you  _will_  come hunt with me because Bella's father is due in about ten minutes and they need to have a talk – a talk that you will  _not_  eavesdrop on," Alice told him, a knowing glint in her eye and Edward tried to probe her mind for more information but she shut him out. "Don't even try it. Tell you what; I'll make you a deal. You come hunt with me and I'll show you a glimpse of the future you so desire."

Edward raised one eyebrow at Alice and she gave him a three second view of him and Bella in his room, lying on a massive wrought iron bed, passionately embraced. Edward definitely didn't want to leave the house after that image, but Alice caught him off guard and dragged him toward his open window, pushing him out and jumping down after him.

He scowled at her but took off running towards the woods, eager to fulfill his part of the deal so he could get more of what Alice promised to show him…a view of a potential future with his Bella. It was all he wanted and he couldn't wait to see what Alice had to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Bella and Charlie have to talk about? Find out next chapter!


	114. Chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX, formerly preciousfairymom80, didn't get to beta this as she pricked her finger on the spinning wheel and is deep asleep. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 114

"Hey, Dad!" Bella said enthusiastically as she settled herself back in her bed. She was tired from the trip to the bathroom but was so happy she could take herself. Dr. Cullen and the physical therapist both agreed that in the next month or two she should be able to even manage the stairs on her own, slowly of course, but without having to be carried up or down them. However she definitely didn't mind having Edward carry her, his cool, strong arms wrapped around her body, his sweet scent filling her nose as she discreetly breathed him in.

For the past month Bella had allowed herself to mentally imagine a life with Edward. He had told her she was his soul mate, and Bella had thought about it every day, wondering if it was true, and beginning to believe so with how her feelings were growing for Edward, not that she had told him or really shown him yet.

Sure, they kissed and cuddled in their white space, but she couldn't bring herself to reenact their encounters in reality, and Edward wasn't pushing her for it either. True to his word, he was giving her time.

One reason for Bella's hesitance was knowing that there were only a few possible outcomes for them. One outcome was she becoming like him and living forever, but that would mean that she'd have to say goodbye to her father, and she didn't know if she could do that. A second outcome would be her remaining human and growing old while he stayed forever young and she'd eventually die. A third option was a short romance and then she'd leave him or vice versa and she'd meet someone else hopefully. And the fourth and final outcome would be to let nothing happen and both of them go their own separate ways. The third and fourth options left Bella's chest aching and she knew it wouldn't ever be feasible for her to simply walk away from Edward. That only left the first two, becoming immortal like him or growing old by his side and eventually dying.

"Hello? Kiddo?" Charlie's voice broke through Bella's thoughts and she shook her head to clear them, making Charlie laugh. "What's got that mind so busy? Or should I be asking who?" At that suggestion Bella blushed and Charlie laughed his deep, chuckling laugh Bella loved to hear. "Don't think I haven't noticed you and Edward getting closer when I've been here. I may be old, but I'm still perceptive and if you two are in the same room, you watch each other constantly. And I know you two have been spending a lot of time together. But it's ok, Bells. You have my approval if it means anything to you."

"But what about him being...you know?" Bella asked, shocked that Charlie noticed anything going on and that he seemed to be okay about it.

"Doesn't matter if you love him. Do you love him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, perceptive Charlie strikes again! More of their conversation tomorrow! See you then!


	115. Chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone will complain if I update this just over an hour early. Anyone? Complaints? *crickets crickets* Yeah, didn't think so. Hope you enjoy this and from what I've figured, there are only about 15 chapters left before this is over, so just at 3 weeks. Glad you are all loving Charlie, and I hope you love him even more after this chapter. See you on Monday!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX actually woke up and beta'd this! Imagine that! She finally showed up for work! (psst, Crystal! I'll see you 4 weeks from today! And 4 weeks from this very moment you and I'll be sitting side by side watching BD2!!!) 
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 115

Bella sat in the living room of the Cullen's house, her father sitting on the other end of the couch and the rest of the family scattered around the room visiting. The only two missing were Alice and Edward. Bella wondered when Edward would be returning, and was becoming quickly agitated that she had been downstairs for close to two hours without seeing him. The sound of a back door opening and closing had her nerves even more frayed then the wait had made them, and when Edward walked into the room, Alice passing him while smiling smugly, Bella forgot anyone else was around her.

Slowly, using all of her muscles, she used her walker to pull herself upright, then moved toward Edward who was standing in the entryway staring at her with a strong emotion burning in his gaze.

Each step brought back her father's words from earlier that day.

_Life is too short to not take chances and see what's out there._

_You nearly lost your life. Are you willing to go on and not take a chance that could completely alter your life for the better?_

_You can't control who or what you love; only how you love them and let yourself be loved in return._

_You deserve only the best and greatest life can offer, and Edward is a great person…all of the Cullens are._

_Don't be afraid to love, no matter what or who it is that you love, just do it with everything you've got._

That final thought brought her directly in front of Edward and he stood there, motionless, staring down at Bella with yearning eyes. She released one grip of her walker, let her hand rise slowly through the air, and paused just centimeters from Edward's cheek when she heard him suck in a gasp of air. Then she pressed her palm against his cool, smooth, granite-hard cheek, raised up onto the balls of her feet using her walker for leverage, and tilted her face toward him.

Edward's eyes widened infinitesimally before he dropped his face to meet hers, his lips gently brushing across hers, igniting a fire beneath Bella's flesh. Her hand slipped past his cheek and curled around his neck as she pressed herself more into the kiss, Edward returning it eagerly.

The room was silent when Edward and Bella finally pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together as they both panted from the passion in their embrace. Then Bella whispered the words she had been turning over in her head for hours… Words she was afraid to speak, but knew she had to say before losing the nerve and losing who she desired most... Words that would completely alter life, for better or worse depending on how Edward responded…

"I love you," Bella spoke softly. Edward pulled back slightly, his face still for a second before a breathtaking smile spread across it and his lips moved as he returned the sentiment.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me.... "AWWWWWWW!" Yeah, things are wrapping up now and I promise you that there will be a lemon before the story is done, so don't fret about that. I've had it planned all along. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you Monday!


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. And with the current plan, this story should be done in 3 short weeks. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is my bestie beta and was my saving grace with the chapters this week when I got stuck. 
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 116

Edward felt truly happy for the first time in his more than a century on Earth. Bella was his, well and truly his. She admitted she loved him and he was able to shower her with affection no matter where they were. He knew they still had things to work through, such as whether or not she would be changed, or if he would just stay with her while she was human and then find a way to follow her into the afterlife. It was a bit morbid to think like that but since Edward had experienced the all-encompassing love that he had for Bella and her for him in return, he couldn't imagine existing without her in his world.

Two months had passed since their declarations and Bella was able to make it across a room without her walker before needing it to keep going. She even had successfully navigated the stairs, both up and down. Edward knew she would be leaving the house soon to move in with her father, especially since she was scheduled to start classes at Forks High in the fall.

Edward was saddened to know that she wouldn't be there every day, but knew that it was important for her to be able to live, especially if she was going to give up her humanity for him so they could be together forever. He was going to ask her soon and planned to do it in their white space. They still met there nightly even though they spent their days together. Their nights had turned interesting, heating up much to his enjoyment.

One night, after a particularly enjoyable day where he took Bella downstairs and played the piano for her, then fed her a delicious – or so she said – dinner, Bella kissed him goodnight in a more eager than normal manner, then told him she'd see him in a little while, adding a seductive wink before she closed her bedroom door.

Edward hurried out the back door for a quick hunt while Bella was getting ready for bed. He quickly took down a large buck and then rushed back to shower and get ready for their nightly meeting. He heard her settling in bed as he ran up the stairs and knew she would be asleep soon so he tried to shower rapidly.

Edward stepped out of the shower and dried off, then tested Bella's shield when he was sucked into her mind and their white space. Thankfully, his nudity in reality didn't transfer over, but he found himself wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and white t-shirt. He realized Bella must have imagined him wearing it, and it made sense when he turned around and saw her looking sinful in matching sleep shorts, white cotton tank top, and a whole lot of skin on display.

Edward was instantly hard, the fact not concealed by his attire, and Bella noticed too, and licked her lips in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow with more!


	117. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella's getting bolder! Are you all ready? Hope you enjoy!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is my fantabulous beta! And yes, I say fantabulous is a word lol.
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 117

Seeing Edward respond to her sleep attire had Bella excited, mentally, emotionally, and  _physically_. She knew that Edward desired her, but he had been pretty safe and tame in their encounters up to that point, and Bella was about to go insane with need. She was a hormonal teenager after all, or at least that was part of her excuse she kept trying to get herself to believe. What it really boiled down to was she loved Edward, he loved her, and she wanted to show him how much she loved and wanted him in a physical way.

Edward hadn't let himself go when they had done anything prior and Bella was about to scream from the slightest touches from him. One day he accidently grazed her butt when dropping his hand from her waist. The move probably was on purpose, knowing his abilities, but that minor contact she experienced flooded her entire being with a desire for more…for  _all_  of Edward; and that desire hadn't stopped surging through her ever since.

"Edward," Bella said his name softly as she slowly moved toward him, her eyes darting between his face and his pants, both vying to hold her attention.

"Bella?" Edward almost whimpered when she reached him and placed her arms on his shoulders, leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Yes?" Bella replied, letting her arms slip around his neck as her mouth moved to his jaw, then his neck. She wasn't normally this bold, but the white space allowed her freedom that her self-consciousness would normally ban.

"What…what…" Edward trailed off with a slight moan when Bella's teeth scraped against his collarbone; his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "What are you doing?" he finally managed to ask and Bella had to fight a smile back at the effect she was having on him.

"I'm showing you how much I love you…how much I want you. Don't you want me too?" she asked him and he just nodded, unable to form coherent words. "Then sit down and enjoy, Edward. Please?" Bella asked and then gently released Edward's neck to push his chest back.

Caught off guard, Edward fell backwards and landed on a couch that Bella had imagined being there, but he brought her down with him. Bella reacted quickly to the fall and spread her legs so she was now straddling his lap, their hips not far apart and both of their chests heaving with panting breaths when they realized the close proximity.

"Bella-" Edward started to say but she cut him off with a finger over his lips.

"Just go with it, please? I need this…need you. Please?" Bella practically begged him and she saw the defeat in his eyes as he gently reached for her thighs, wrapped his long fingers around them, and pulled her even closer before bringing her in for a searing kiss that had her moaning against him and hoping for so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for more? Well...you'll have to wait until tomorrow! See you then!


	118. Chapter 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Enjoy and I'll see you tomorrow!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is my fantastic beta!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 118

"Oh Bella," Edward murmured before he began kissing her passionately. She felt so right in his arms, like the other half of his soul he never knew he had been missing until she walked into his life. And having her there, on his lap, wrapped in his embrace, her lips against his…nothing had ever felt better, and this was only in her mind. Edward couldn't even imagine what it would be like to really have her flesh against his.

That simple thought had Edward moaning and pulling Bella closer to him as his hands ran down her back and slipped underneath her thin tank top. Bella's body shivered under his touch and she leaned into him, her breast pressing deliciously against him and he felt them tighten under the contact. Edward knew her nipples had hardened, and wanted to look, touch, lick, and kiss them, but he was distracted from doing so by Bella beginning to rock gently on his lap.

The sensations that began to wash over Edward were unlike anything he had ever felt, and he didn't want them to stop but he wasn't sure if things should continue to progress like they were in Bella's mind. He began to slow his movements and participation as he almost felt as if he was partaking in something wrong, something dirty, but Bella's whispered words in his ear changed everything.

"Stop over thinking this and just feel, Edward. I want this…I want you…"

Those words in Bella's lush voice was the push that Edward needed and he gripped her hips and pulled her even closer as his mouth devoured hers. He didn't let her tongue enter his mouth, ever wary of his teeth and unsure if they would harm her in the white space, but Bella didn't seem to mind as she let his tongue tangle with hers.

Edward became more brazen with his actions when Bella moaned around his tongue and he released one of her hips and let his hand move up her side until his thumb brushed against the side of her breast. The fist Bella made in his hair reassured him that she wanted it…wanted his touch, and he slid his hand further over, gently grazing his fingers across her cotton covered peak.

Edward growled when he felt her peak stiffen under his touch but froze when he felt her release his hair and slowly slide her hand down his chest, between their bodies, and to the waistband of his thin pants.

"Bella, love…" Edward whispered breathlessly even though he didn't need to breathe.

"Shhh, Edward. Just feel," Bella whispered in return as she slid her hand fully between them, resting it between his erection and his lower abdomen. She cupped his engorged length, pressing it into her center as she rocked forward, and Edward nearly came undone as he felt the heat of her apex and hand surround him in delicious warmth and mind numbing sensation. He was helpless to Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow...


	119. Chapter 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more! Enjoy!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is my amazing beta! Love you Crystal and see you in 3 weeks!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 119

Bella had been nervous about what she wanted to do with Edward that night in their white space, but vowed to never hold herself back from anything she desired after all she had already lost in her short life. Her father's words of wisdom had given her the push she needed to plow headfirst into life, love, happiness, and desire; and Edward was who she wanted to experience all of them with.

She almost chickened out from continuing their make-out session until Edward's cool hand grazed her sensitive breast, and she knew she wanted more. When he made her peak stiffen and throb with want and need, she knew she had to have even more of him and let her hand slide between them to cup his length and press it into herself, giving her the friction her core desired.

The shock that surged through her body as she thrust against his rigid member had her craving more, so she pressed her hips closer, used her hand more, and was soon riding him toward ecstasy. Edward seemed as lost to the sensations as she was, letting his hand fully cup her breast as he rolled the tip between his thumb and index finger. His other hand slid around her back, pulling her in harder and faster with each rocking thrust she made. Their mouths fought for dominance but Edward won, his tongue claiming the warmth of her mouth over and over, making Bella drunk with desire and love.

Bella knew part of her desire to experience it all with Edward right then was the fact that in a few short weeks, she was going to move to her father's house and not have Edward there daily like she had grown accustomed to. Since declaring her love, she couldn't get enough of him and nearly felt like half of a person when he wasn't by her side. It was scary yet thrilling to realize the connection they already had without adding the physical aspects to it, but Bella wanted to rectify that. She wanted Edward, in all the ways she could get him, and knew that this was a major step toward getting him to let go of his inhibitions and fears and just love her completely.

Edward kept pulling her into him, rubbing his hard length against her most sensitive area, and Bella felt something building in her lower abdomen, winding tighter and tighter as she began to breathe fast and shallowly. Edward must have felt the sensation too because he became more eager in his actions, meeting her hips with his, his hand tightening over her breast, and his mouth moving to latch onto her neck and collar as he pulled her so close they almost became one.

The sensation in Bella kept building until it became unbearable and then it snapped, surging through Bella and she felt her body begin to tremble with satisfaction, every nerve ending on edge as she screamed Edward's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo! See you tomorrow with the last update of the week. Will Edward get his too? Find out then!


	120. Chapter 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!! And I'll see you Monday!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is the shiznit beta for me!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 120

Edward felt Bella stiffen in his arms for a second before she screamed out his name and began to tremble as she kept rubbing against him, making the sensations in his groin grow to unbearable levels. When her hand tightened around his length during one of the thrusts, something inside of him snapped and he felt a surge of fluid in his pants and the urge to bite down on Bella's neck.

He clenched his jaws together to avoid it as he rode out the waves of euphoria crashing through him as he orgasmed. He hadn't felt anything like it before having never partaken in anything physical, even with himself. And when the rush was over and Bella had stilled on him, her head on his shoulder as they both panted uncontrollably, Edward realized that he wanted to feel that again, over and over, with Bella, inside of her, in front of her…it didn't really matter to him as long as she was involved in the euphoric end result.

"Wow… That was…" Bella panted out then stopped, unable to finish her sentence. Edward assumed it was for lack of words to describe what had just happened because he too couldn't think of anything that could describe what had just transpired.

"God, Bella, you were… _are_  amazing. I love you," Edward murmured to her and he felt her cheeks lift in a wide smile before she returned the declaration of love. Edward continued to hold her in his arms and after a while, Bella yawned.

"Sleep, my love," Edward told her quietly as he gently rocked her and Bella yawned again before her eyelids began to drop.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that Bella drifted to sleep in his arms and he felt her begin to disappear with the fading white space. It seemed her mind and body were now worn out and Edward was gently pushed from her mind and back in his room alone as she slumbered peacefully a floor below.

Edward smiled to himself as he sat up on his new bed, a big wrought iron beast that he had seen in Alice's vision, and then he froze as he felt something begin to drip down his abdomen.

Looking at his stomach, Edward was embarrassed that he had achieved a release, apparently by his own hand, and it was now making its way down his body. He wanted to be mortified that he had pleasured himself to a dream meeting with Bella, but he was too relaxed to care. Instead, Edward returned to the shower to rewash and then waited patiently for Bella to wake up.

As he waited, he remembered the urge he fought to bite Bella as he orgasmed, and he knew that he needed to talk to her about what she wanted with him, a life of humanity with him by her side, or immortality. Edward just hoped that he would be able to accept whichever she chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO! Eddie boy got his groove on, sort of, and I didn't deny him a release, but he did get a little messy. See you Monday with the aftermath of this!


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this??? A weekend update??? OMG! What in the hell is going on? Well, what's going on is the story is almost complete and I'm almost done writing all of it. I'm going to plan on updating EVERY DAY until it's done, which means weekends too! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX beta'd this and laughed!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 121

Edward had to busy himself while Bella continued to sleep or else he was liable to wake her up and try for round two, in reality. Showered,  _again_ , and dressed, he headed downstairs to his piano but was stopped by Emmett's voice.

"Oh, Edward…Mmm, Bella…I want you…" Emmett called out from the living room and Edward was instantly livid. He charged in there and tackled Emmett to the floor, instantly snarling and growling with the desire to protect his mate and all things that encompassed her, especially their intimate moments.

"Dude!" Emmett yelled as Edward landed a punch to his face before being pulled off of Emmett by Carlisle and Jasper.

"Enough, Edward! And Emmett, you should know better," Carlisle reprimanded them, but Edward was still furious and snarling at Emmett as he stood up.

"Geez, Eddie, it was just a joke. I'm glad you two are getting somewhere but it was funny to overhear you two getting it on from different rooms. Who does that?" Emmett asked, his eyes glinting with mischief. Rose suddenly appeared in the room and smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Shut it, oaf, and be nice," Rosalie said, shocking Edward.

"Rosie!" Emmett called out but she just glared at him.

"Edward, it's over," Carlisle told a still growling Edward, and then a wave of calm washed over him from Jasper. "Come on, let's go hunt," Carlisle suggested, leading Edward toward the back door.

Edward decided it was for the best, shook out of Carlisle's grasp, and took off, Carlisle on his heels. Surprisingly, Rosalie was following too. Edward didn't try to listen to her mind and find out why; he just kept running and was soon deep in the forest as he tracked a meal.

As he finished draining and disposing of the carcass, he looked up to see Rosalie standing nearby but Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. He tried to ignore Rosalie but she spoke, stunning him with her words.

"I don't hate her, you know," she said and Edward didn't know what to say so Rosalie kept talking. "There's some jealousy since you showed interest to her you never showed me, but mostly I'm jealous she has what I always wanted, a chance to have a life…a family. But you two have chosen each other and I can't help that. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for how I spoke of her, the things I thought about her, and I promise to try and be nicer, but you know me, I'm not nice. I just…I wanted you to know I support your decision with her. She's good for you, Edward, and I'm happy you finally found someone worthy of your love, which she is."

Rosalie didn't give Edward time to reply before darting off through the woods and Edward was left there alone, thinking over what she had said and smiling that the final member of his family had finally accepted his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you TOMORROW!


	122. Chapter 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! And sorry for scaring so many people into thinking it was a workday. My apologies but I did get a laugh out of it lol! Love ya all!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is my beta mistress!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 122

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice called out. Edward sat upon a boulder and watched the sun rise on a new day.

"Over here," Edward replied and Carlisle sprang into view, smoothly sitting beside his eldest as they watched the sunrise together.

"You need to have a conversation with Bella, see what she wants out of your mating," Carlisle said softly and Edward nodded his head. He already knew it and had planned on talking to her before things got intimate in their white space, but especially more now that even in there, he had the urge to bite her, mark her as his. He couldn't risk that urge surfacing before it was time and he knew that things would soon progress in reality to levels that could allow it, especially if Alice's vision she showed him was true.

"I plan on it, today actually. I was thinking of taking her outside, getting her some fresh air and speaking to her in private."

"It's Monday," Carlisle said, leaving the rest of his words unspoken but Edward knew what he was saying. Alice hadn't mentioned the sun being a problem today. Already it was being swallowed by the cloud cover his kind had grown to enjoy for daytime outings.

"I think you may be feeling a bit warm, Edward. Maybe you are coming down with the flu or something and I think you need to stay out of school today," Carlisle said, not looking at Edward or even reaching out to touch his forehead to keep the ruse of his words.

Edward smiled to himself but continued to stare into the sun as it finished disappearing behind the cloud cover. He heard Carlisle get up from beside him and slowly head off, but Edward remained there for a while longer, letting Bella wash through his entire being.

He knew she would be waking up soon and wanted to get their day started, so he stood and sprinted back to the house, getting inside as he heard her breathing change as she began to wake. Edward decided on another shower to remove any trace of his morning hunt and then went to prepare Bella breakfast and pack a lunch for her.

Esme was in the kitchen, basket already on the counter as she filled it with different items for Bella. Edward decided to work on Bella's breakfast - something he had perfected all those long nights while she slept and kept him out - then placed the scrambled eggs, lightly buttered toast, and a glass of grape juice on a tray and headed for her room.

He knocked and opened the door, knowing she was up and moving around. Edward set the tray down and leaned over to kiss her. Bella surprised him by grabbing his shirt collar, pulling herself up, and kissing him passionately, reminding him of what they did the night before and stirring his desire once more. Edward knew it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	123. Chapter 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! Hope you enjoy and yes, today is really Monday so you have to go to work, lol! 
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is my amazing beta and I get to see her in 2.5 weeks for the Twilight Marathon and BD2!!!
> 
> I only own the plot, and a hurt back (only I can pull muscles and pinch my sciatic nerve on a hay ride! Go me!)

Hear Me Chapter 123

Bella was cradled contentedly in Edward's arms as he ran through the forest. She kept her eyes closed, unwilling to watch the trees fly by rapidly. She knew she was supposed to be working on coursework today, almost already done with her sophomore year studies; she would be taking the tests next week to see if she could officially be a junior and would begin that work. But she was grateful for the break and even more so to be in Edward's arms when he was supposed to be at school.

She understood why they kept up the charade of school. They craved being around people and helping them out, well, most of them anyway. Bella still wasn't being treated nicely by Rosalie but she just ignored her.

Bella felt the wind stop whipping around her and opened her eyes to see that Edward had brought them to the meadow. He carried her to the center and set her down before grabbing things out of the backpack he wore. Once a blanket was laid out and a small basket was set down, Edward helped Bella ease to a sitting position and sat behind her, holding her in his arms.

"It's so pretty here, thank you for bringing me," Bella told him, twisting her head to kiss his bicep, but Edward caught her face in his hand and leaned around to let his lips receive the kiss instead. Edward stiffened against her and Bella felt why when she tried to shift closer and felt the bulge against her hip.

"Bella, darling," Edward whispered, breaking the kiss that had quickly grown heated. Bella pouted at the broken kiss but twisted until she was able to lay her head on Edward's shoulder and cuddle against his chest. After their activities the night before, Bella found herself hungry for more of Edward, as much as she could get. But apparently Edward wanted to talk instead of fool around because he started right then.

"Can I…can we talk about something?" Edward asked her and she nodded against his jaw where her forehead was resting. "I…uh...I was wondering something…about us…and I didn't know what you wanted," Edward stuttered, clearly flustered about something.

"What is it?" Bella asked, pulling back to look up at the stunning man in front of her. She nearly forgot he was a lethal vampire until she would do something and he would remind her.

"I was wondering about our…future and um…well…what you want from it," Edward told her, still fumbling with his words.

"That's easy," Bella replied, because it was for her. She had already made up her mind about what she wanted. "I'd want forever and a day with you."

"You mean…?" Edward trailed off, and Bella giggled at making him speechless.

"Yes, Edward. I want an eternity with you, by your side, and as an equal. I want to be a vampire, too."

Edward didn't speak but latched his mouth to hers in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO! She wants forever with Edward and he's more than ok with it! YES! 
> 
> So, who's going to the Twilight Marathon on the 15th? I am and I am taking my beta and an amazing fandom lady Renee with me along with my homosexual hubby (my title for him and I'm his heterosexual wife lol), Renee is bringing some of her friends, and I think Crystal is bringing her cousin. If anyone is near Anderson, SC and wants to join in, grab your ticket (only $20) and meet us there for a day of Edward, oh and Twilight too lol. Off to rest my back and take some more pain meds. See you tomorrow.


	124. Chapter 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again and here with more! Hope you enjoy and fyi, I have through 130 written and just the epilogue to finish! 
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is my fantastic beta who I get to see in just over 2 weeks for the Twilight Marathon!!! SQUEEE!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 124

"That's what I want to," Edward nearly growled between kisses as he allowed Bella to draw in a breath before resuming the attack on her mouth. He wanted her, right then, right there, in the meadow, especially after her admission of wanting to be changed.

He moaned when her arms wrapped around him, her nails scraping up his scalp, tangling in his hair, tugging lightly.

"You have no idea how bad I want you," Edward murmured, breaking from her mouth again, letting his lips graze her jaw, making her shiver.

"I want you too, Edward, so badly," Bella panted out as his lips began nipping at her throat, his tongue sneaking out to catch little laps of her flesh.

Hearing her say those words flipped a switch in Edward and he rolled them quickly, pinning her to the blanket on her back, him wedged firmly between her legs and his arms trapping her upper body between them.

He was rock hard and aching for her, especially after the taste he had of her the night before, even if it had only been in her mind.

Bella's hands pulled at his hair again, urging his mouth closer, and he obliged, giving in and kissing her with near reckless abandon. She was writhing beneath him, her pubic region kept brushing against his, making him nearly insane with want, and he started to press back into her, giving her what they both wanted.

"Edward…I want  _all_ of you, now…here," Bella moaned as he broke the kiss and moved down her neck to her collar. Bella kissed along his neck making him growl with animalistic lust. The sound caught Edward off guard and he froze above Bella, his face still buried in her neck, his hips pressed against hers, his erection straining to be sheathed in Bella's warmth.

"Hell," Edward mumbled as he fought to control the urge to be an animal and take her in the woods. She was worth more…deserved more than that.

"Edward?" Bella called his name softly and he could hear the slight hint of rejection and despair in her tone. He didn't want her to feel like that, then or ever. "It's ok, Edward. I understand if you don't want me yet because my body isn't perfect," Bella mumbled, her head turning to the side and Edward felt anger surge through him at her apparent lack of self esteem in herself, especially since she had been so bold and vibrant moments before.

He took her face in his hand and turned her so they were eye-to-eye, and then he spoke.

"I want you, never doubt that… _ever_. I just want better for you than a blanket in the woods," he confessed and Bella shocked him with her next words.

"Take me home, then."

Edward didn't hesitate, didn't think twice. He left everything in the meadow, picked her up so she was wrapped around his front still, and ran her home and straight to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep a bit early, and I'll have another one for you tomorrow early afternoon most likely. All that's left to be written is the epilogue and I'm working on it now. Enjoy!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is my amazing beta and she yelled at me for chapters 126-130, just so you know lol.
> 
> I only own the plot and tickets to the Twilight Marathon!

Hear Me Chapter 125

Bella didn't have time to process what happened until they were already back at the Cullen's house and she was in Edward's bedroom, in his bed, with him directly over her kissing her passionately. She didn't even try to process it once his tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned around it. It was cold to the touch and tasted thickly sweet, the flavor making her mouth tingle deliciously.

Bella felt Edward press himself directly where she wanted him most and gasped at his size, which was much larger than she had imagined in the white space. Would she be in pain from it? She was a virgin and knew that there was the possibility even though she had broken her hymen when she was seven and fell.

"Bella?" Edward said her name cautiously. He had also stopped moving above her. "I'm sorry, we'll stop," Edward said, a hint of dejection in his voice and he started to move off of Bella, who grabbed him and tried to stop him.

"No, don't stop, just…I want this, I want you, it's just that…well, you're my first," she told him, blushing. She expected him to laugh at her inexperience, especially given that he had been alive for so long. He had to have tons of experience with women who were probably way more beautiful than Bella.

"Bella, look at me," Edward said, trying to coax Bella's eyes to his. It took a few moments but Bella finally looked at Edward and he was smiling at her. "Beautiful, don't be ashamed or anything, and quit over thinking this. Besides, this is one place where we're both equal," Edward said, his eyes darting down quickly and Bella thought she saw some embarrassment in them.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not immediately getting Edward's insinuation.

"It means that my slate is clean too, and you're my first, for anything…everything. I had never even kissed a girl until I kissed you," Edward admitted. Knowing that Edward waited a century of his life for her had Bella feeling bold and powerful, and her fears vanished as she vowed to be the only one that Edward ever was with.

"I love you," Bella whispered emotionally before grabbing Edward's face and attacking his lips. Edward kissed her back roughly, but still keeping her tongue and lips away from his teeth. Her hands were moving across his back and shoulders, grasping at him, trying to pull him closer to her. Edward's hands were moving too, only slowly and more surely than Bella's, and when she felt one drop to the hem of her shirt and slide underneath, she moaned softly.

The sound spurred Edward on and he pressed himself further into Bella, slid his hand up higher until he was just at the wire of her bra, then paused.

"I want it, Edward. I want you, in every way imaginable," Bella murmured, and Edward took a deep breath and let his hand move upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in about 12 hours!


	126. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got held up at the doctor with my youngest, he's going to go under anesthesia after the first of the year for another scope and officially not only has FPIES but GERD and EoE is still highly suspected, but he's eating again with the help of Prevacid and gained some weight and actually got taller so YAY! Now I'm off to nap for an hour before trick-or-treating with my Baby Batman and Super Mario! Happy Halloween!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is my beta and bestie!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 126

Edward was in heaven touching Bella, his hand closed over her satin covered breast, her lips against his, her hands in his hair, and their bodies pressed deliciously together.

"Are you sure, love? You have to tell me because I want you so badly right now," Edward forced himself to say as he was fighting the vampiric urge to just claim his mate in every sense of the word.

"I'm sure, Edward. I love you, I want you. I can't get last night out of my mind and I want all of you, in every way I can get you," Bella told him, and as her words washed through his being, Edward gave himself over to the passion.

His mouth moved back over hers and his hand that cupped Bella's breast slowly pulled at the fabric, releasing her flesh for his enjoyment. Bella gasped when his cold hand touched her bare nipple, the flesh instantly pebbling with the temperature difference. Edward would have let go but the scent of her arousal flooded the room, making his mouth pool with venom. Edward broke the kiss right before any escaped and swallowed it back before moving to her neck, kissing and licking the skin there.

"Edward…" Bella whispered his name, adding fuel to the fire burning inside of him at the simple act of touching her bare skin in reality.

Edward was yearning for more of Bella so he used his arm to shift Bella's blue long-sleeved t-shirt up her body, exposing her stomach, and froze as he realized that she was wearing exactly what she had been in Alice's vision she had shown him weeks prior where Edward was able to be with Bella and not hurt her or kill her. Knowing that strengthened Edward's resolve and he pushed Bella's shirt up further, pulling her away from the bed to remove it completely.

Bella shivered slightly, and when Edward went to pull away, she cried out for him and grasped onto his arms, willing him to stay. He didn't move further away, his attention completely diverted by how Bella's breasts were pushed together from her arms. He licked his lips, wishing his mouth was the satin of her bra.

"Touch me, Edward, taste me. I want you," Bella murmured, her eyes half shielded with lust ridden lids and Edward was powerless to deny her. He slowly dipped his head down, his cool breath washing over Bella's chest, making her shiver with anticipation, and then he let his lips press to the skin.

Bella's scent flooded Edward's senses, his mouth filled with venom once more, and he swallowed it back, unwilling to let it take over…let his vampiric nature take hold. Bella moaned, her back arching up into him, her chest pressing against his face, and Edward was unable to contain the urge to taste her.

Slowly…carefully…Edward swallowed again, opened his mouth, and let his tongue slip out as he gently licked Bella's chest, and she cried out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later tonight!


	127. Chapter 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more for you! Enjoy and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX is my fantastic beta who was all giddy reading this chapter and the next few too!
> 
> I only own the plot.

Hear Me Chapter 127

Just the feel of Edward's tongue had Bella crying out for more, and more he gave. Edward moved his hand back to Bella's breast, gently fingering the edge of the cup as if he wanted to pull it back, so Bella helped him out. She released his arms and moved her hands to the front clasp of her bra, making Edward pull back as her hands began to open it.

Edward was motionless and staring as she unsnapped the clip and slowly let the cups fall to the side. It was Edward that gasped that time as Bella's breasts were revealed, but he still didn't move.

"Touch me, Edward," Bella whispered as Edward's eyes darted to hers, and then she was lost in euphoria as Edward rested himself on his elbows and cupped each of her breasts with his cold hands. Hours could have passed by and she wouldn't have known just because she was engulfed in the sensations Edward was sending through her as he fondled her breasts, licked her nipples, and nipped at them with his lips.

Bella felt something tightening in her lower abdomen, something that hinted at delicious destruction, and she wanted to chase the feeling and run away from it at the same time.

"God, Bella, I want you," Edward moaned against her skin as he moved from one breast to the other, and Bella whimpered.

"Take me, god, I want you too, Edward, please!" Bella cried out as she fisted Edward's shirt and pulled it up his back. Edward sat up so she could remove it completely, and looked back down at Bella, capturing her gaze with his.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked and Bella knew that she was more than sure; she was absolutely, positively, one-hundred-percent unwavering in her desire for Edward and everything he could bring her.

"Yes," Bella replied softly, looking into Edward's eyes that had turned black with desire, and then she reached for the button of his jeans as he did the same to her. Slowly Bella undid each button holding Edward's jeans together while he popped the button on hers and slowly slid the zipper down, revealing the scalloped lace edge of her panties.

"So beautiful…" Edward murmured as he gripped the open waist of Bella's jeans and began to slide them down her body. Bella lifted herself some to aide in the process, and then laid back in the plush bed as Edward finished removing her jeans and stood to remove his own as well. His movements were so slow, so calculated, that it was almost as if he was teasing her, slowly stripping away his clothing. Bella's breath caught when his body became fully exposed to her except for what his boxer briefs covered.

"So beautiful," she whispered, reaching forward to run her fingers down his stomach, teasing the faint line of hair. Edward hissed with pleasure before hooking his thumbs into the waistband and lowering his last article of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in about 12 hours or so!


	128. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hear Me Chapter 128

Edward kneeled over Bella, completely naked, and all that separated him from being with her was a thin piece of material with a scalloped lace edge. Bella sat up, her eyes darting between his face and his erection. She licked her lips making Edward's member throb with desire to feel them wrapped around it like he had seen in people's minds before, but he wanted to wait for that and savor Bella this time.

It was the first for both of them, a place that they were equal, and Edward knew he made the right decision to wait for the right person to come into his life to share the experience with. Bella was that person for him, his soul mate, his vampire mate, and his eternal love.

Bella reached forward, letting her fingers trail up his thighs before they turned inward toward the small tangle of hair between his legs. Edward tensed as her fingertips ran through the hair before reaching the base of his erection, and then he hissed and moaned together as Bella gently wrapped her hands around him, slowly stroking up and down his shaft.

"Oh hell!" Edward cursed as the sensation of being touched by Bella's warm hands surged through him, and his hips instinctively thrust forward into her grasp, making her mumble incoherently as she shifted and rubbed her thighs together. Edward smelled her arousal saturate his bedroom and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting her heady musk on his tongue. But again, that would be savored later, he just wanted to be in Bella, with her, filling her completely as they became one in mind, body, and soul.

"Lay back, sweet girl," Edward told her softly and Bella did, keeping her big, brown eyes trained on his fingers as they ran up her legs, making them break out in goose-bumps. His fingers drifted over her hips and gently grasped the thin material of her panties and dipped underneath the elastic as he gently began tugging them down her legs.

Bella lifted her hips to assist him and slowly, inch-by-inch, the remaining portion of her body was revealed to Edward. The very center of her body, the area that was radiating a sensual heat and a luscious scent was calling to him, begging him to take it, claim it and her as his, and Edward was powerless to deny the call.

"Gorgeous, simply gorgeous," Edward whispered as his eyes traced Bella's body from toe to head, and then he crawled over her and began lowering himself until he was flush with her. Bella's legs parted to allow him room and Edward nestled himself in, his erection resting on her thigh, begging to find her most sacred area.

"I love you, Bella," Edward told her, looking Bella in the eyes before he dipped his face to hers and kissed her deeply, making Bella moan and arch her body into his, rubbing their bodies together deliciously.

"I love you, too."


	129. Chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with more! Hope you enjoy and there's only one chapter left after this and then a LONG epilogue, so the story will finish in about 24 hours. *sniff sniff* Once it's done I'm hanging up my fanfic author cap and ambling off into the world of original fiction and the daunting task of publishing. Thank you all for following along with this little brain child of mine and you all have blown me away with the love you have for this story. Thank you all so much! Much love and love you all!
> 
> XxTwilight CrystalxX has been my beta on this from start to finish and I love her!
> 
> I only own the plot!

Hear Me Chapter 129

"You have to tell me if I hurt you," Edward told Bella, " I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"I promise, but you won't hurt me," Bella vowed to him, and then threaded her fingers in his hair, pulled him to her, and kissed him passionately.

Edward knew that he had to make sure she was ready for him, he had seen that enough in other people's minds, and had gotten several  _informative_  talks from Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper over the years.

Edward let his hand trail down Bella's side and then between them and down her stomach until he reached her soft brown curls. He swallowed nervously as he paused, but Bella released his hair with one hand and reached down between them to place her hand on his, reassuring him with a tilt of her hips upward as her hand pushed his further down.

Together, their fingers reached her lower lips and Edward let out a strangled groan when the tip of his middle finger slipped easily between Bella's folds and discovered the thick moisture that lie within. Bella guided his hand further, spreading her arousal across her lower lips as she helped Edward seek out her entrance, and then she nudged his finger in, and Edward was nearly ravaged by the desire to take her that instant.

He fought off the surge of testosterone that taunted him to claim Bella's body and slowly eased his middle finger into her heat, sliding it in and out before adding a second one. Bella moaned and writhed under his touch, their kiss broken as her head flung back and her body arched, silently begging for more. Edward slowly added a third finger to the motion, groaning at the heat and pressure that surrounded his fingers.

"Edward..." Bella moaned his name and he leaned down and began kissing her exposed neck as she continued to get lost in the pleasure he was giving her. "More, Edward... I want you...need you..." Bella whimpered and Edward slowly withdrew his fingers and moved slightly away from Bella to get a condom from his bedside table.

He and Carlisle had discussed possibilities of him and Bella having sex and the improbable chance of a pregnancy occurring. Both agreed it would be best to take precautions, just in case. Bella watched him as he opened the foil packet and slowly rolled the condom on. Edward was extremely sensitive from the heightened level of arousal he was experiencing and was actually grateful for the condom since it dulled the sensations some. He wanted to ensure that Bella enjoyed herself and finishing quickly wouldn't guarantee it.

Edward repositioned himself between Bella's legs and looked up at her, brushing some stray hairs from her face.

"You ready, love?" he asked and Bella nodded and smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss her as he gripped himself and then slowly slid into her depths and groaned as he filled Bella completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in about 12 hours and for the epilogue in about 24! Love you all!


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear Me Chapter 130
> 
> Bella had never felt anything near what she experienced as Edward filled her. Edward wasn't moving inside of her but was completely buried, their bodies flush, and his face tightened in intense pleasure.
> 
> "Edward?" Bella whispered, wondering if he was ok. He opened his eyes to look at her.
> 
> "God, I love you, Bella," he told her, his voice full of reverence as he very slowly pulled his hips back, sliding his erection almost completely out before sliding it back in at an excruciatingly tender pace.
> 
> Bella moaned as their bodies pressed together again before he moved back once more and repeated the movements, slowly thrusting in and out of her, savoring every single second of their coupling.
> 
> "Edward...god...I love you..." Bella panted out softly as he continued to thrust slowly in and out of her, never speeding up the pace or increasing the force, but it was absolutely perfect to her. Edward was worshipping her body with his, almost as if she was the altar that he kneeled before.
> 
> Their bodies were aligned in a way that proved they were meant for each other, perfectly pieced together as they became one over and over through the gentle thrusts of Edward's hips.
> 
> Bella felt the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen, right above where Edward was piercing her deeply, and she knew that he was bringing her closer to the edge of the abyss. She wanted more from him, faster, harder, she wanted him to give her everything, and she begged him for it.
> 
> Edward's face tightened slightly as he began to move faster and thrust harder, but never to the point that he could hurt her, and Bella knew he was holding back to keep her safe. That knowledge increased her love for him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing whatever flesh she could reach.
> 
> Edward growled when she bit down on his neck and his hips bucked forward more forcefully and faster as she continued to nip his skin. His breathing turned to quick panting breaths and he balanced himself on one arm as he slid the other between their bodies, his fingers seeking out her heat.
> 
> When his fingertip found that special spot between her folds, Bella gasped as her body seized, pleasure shooting through her. Edward continued to rub against Bella's nub and she felt the tightening in her stomach reach the snapping point just as Edward sped up his movements even more.
> 
> Edward dropped his head to her shoulder, his body trembled, and he pressed on Bella's nub hard, grinding it against his fingertip, and Bella's vision exploded as the tightening burst, releasing the dam of euphoria she had been holding back.
> 
> Her body spasmed under the sensations and she heard and felt Edward growl, his mouth right against her neck before he roared loudly. She felt something cold and moist press against her throat and she screamed as her pleasure took over completely.

Hear Me Chapter 130

Bella had never felt anything near what she experienced as Edward filled her. Edward wasn't moving inside of her but was completely buried, their bodies flush, and his face tightened in intense pleasure.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, wondering if he was ok. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"God, I love you, Bella," he told her, his voice full of reverence as he very slowly pulled his hips back, sliding his erection almost completely out before sliding it back in at an excruciatingly tender pace.

Bella moaned as their bodies pressed together again before he moved back once more and repeated the movements, slowly thrusting in and out of her, savoring every single second of their coupling.

"Edward...god...I love you..." Bella panted out softly as he continued to thrust slowly in and out of her, never speeding up the pace or increasing the force, but it was absolutely perfect to her. Edward was worshipping her body with his, almost as if she was the altar that he kneeled before.

Their bodies were aligned in a way that proved they were meant for each other, perfectly pieced together as they became one over and over through the gentle thrusts of Edward's hips.

Bella felt the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen, right above where Edward was piercing her deeply, and she knew that he was bringing her closer to the edge of the abyss. She wanted more from him, faster, harder, she wanted him to give her everything, and she begged him for it.

Edward's face tightened slightly as he began to move faster and thrust harder, but never to the point that he could hurt her, and Bella knew he was holding back to keep her safe. That knowledge increased her love for him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing whatever flesh she could reach.

Edward growled when she bit down on his neck and his hips bucked forward more forcefully and faster as she continued to nip his skin. His breathing turned to quick panting breaths and he balanced himself on one arm as he slid the other between their bodies, his fingers seeking out her heat.

When his fingertip found that special spot between her folds, Bella gasped as her body seized, pleasure shooting through her. Edward continued to rub against Bella's nub and she felt the tightening in her stomach reach the snapping point just as Edward sped up his movements even more.

Edward dropped his head to her shoulder, his body trembled, and he pressed on Bella's nub hard, grinding it against his fingertip, and Bella's vision exploded as the tightening burst, releasing the dam of euphoria she had been holding back.

Her body spasmed under the sensations and she heard and felt Edward growl, his mouth right against her neck before he roared loudly. She felt something cold and moist press against her throat and she screamed as her pleasure took over completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tonight with the epilogue.
> 
> And I will be leaving my stories up on the all the sites they are currently posted on. What I ask is that if you want a pdf of one of my stories, please only make the pdf for yourself and not pass it around to others. If someone else wants the story, link them to the posting on ffnet, twcs, or ao3 please. Thanks for understanding and I'll see you in about 12 hours!


	131. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end. Long note at the bottom.
> 
> For the final time XxTwilight CrystalxX, aka preciousfairymom80, is my beta and the best I could have ever hoped for.
> 
> I only own this plot and tons of gratitude for all of you.

Hear Me Epilogue

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Bella was a nervous wreck, flitting from one side of the massive house to the other in a matter of seconds. Her father was coming to visit. It was the first time they were going to see each other since Bella had told him goodbye three years earlier.

At one point, before Bella moved out of the Cullens house, she was sure she wouldn't see her father again. The first time her and Edward made love he had almost bitten her. His teeth were right there, pressed against her neck, his venom dripping onto her flesh as it flooded his mouth, but he stopped himself and pulled back, leaving Bella alone on the bed.

Edward confessed what had almost happened and that he was afraid of it happening again, and he didn't touch Bella other than chaste kisses for nearly two months. But Bella broke through his rough exterior and appealed to her mate, coaxing him back to the physical relationship. All she had to do was let him in her dreams and seduce him there first.

Edward cracked after Bella gave in to him repeatedly in their white space and then she cut him off. It was the push Edward needed to resume their physical activities. Bella was insatiable after their first time and when he cut her off like that, she was angry. She understood why he did it, her safety was forefront in his mind, but she was still a hormonal teenager who had the urge to taste everything in life after almost losing hers. Edward helped her with that urge and she loved experiencing things with him, both inside and outside of the bedroom.

Bella hated moving to her father's house, in a way, because it kept her and Edward apart. But she was happy she still had Charlie and that they had time together. Bella had been worried that her time with him would be cut short when she was changed into a vampire, but when Edward approached her with the possibility that she would be able to see him again since he knew about them, Bella was ecstatic.

What amazed her even more was when Charlie had a talk with her about her and Edward. She had been home for about a month at that point and Charlie brought it up over dinner one night. It had shocked Bella at first, but when he told her he understood and that he just wanted her happy, she nearly cried. When Charlie asked her to give him some time before she left him, at least a few months past her graduation, she readily agreed. Besides, she wanted to have a few experiences before she became a vampire.

Edward was more than willing to wait until after she graduated to change her, and confessed that he had a talk with Charlie a few nights prior to Bella's talk with him. Edward had vowed to Charlie to take care of Bella and that he would do everything in his power to make sure Charlie didn't lose his daughter. He vowed that after a few years, they would be able to see each other again as long as Charlie kept the secret, and Charlie swore he would.

*~*HM*~*

As Bella flitted back across the house, making sure everything was in perfect order for her father's visit, she tried to occupy her mind with memories of her last years as a human. They were foggy, at best, except for those memories she held onto during her change. The others, she was somewhat happy to forget, especially those of her time at Forks High.

Coming in as 'the coma girl' was bad enough, but being the Chief of Police's daughter made it worse, and having a close relationship with the Cullens and Hales made it the worst possible. Bella was ostracized by many of the students because she chose to stay close to Edward and his siblings. Interestingly enough, Bella did remember that she, Alice, and Rosalie had become friends and would spend time together when the boys would go hunting.

It surprised Bella that she and Rosalie did grow close. It started after Rosalie stuck up for her when the popular clique at school came after her. It was a fuzzy memory but Bella still remembered the jeers they taunted her with, calling her a cripple, a retard because she was behind in her courses, and a slut because she was dating Edward Cullen when all of them had tried so many times before but never succeeded. Rose chewed them up and spit them out and made sure that Bella was welcomed into the family after that.

*~*HM*~*

Bella paused in the living room, straightening the throw pillows on the couch that she had already adjusted five times and stilled when Edward came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Love, it will be fine. The house is clean and straight, and Charlie won't care if it isn't. He's just happy to see you again," Edward told her, kissing her on the neck precisely where his teeth had pierced her when he had changed her.

Bella remembered Edward changing her two months after they married. They had gotten married the summer before Bella turned twenty. She officially graduated the winter after Edward because she hadn't been able to fully catch up with her classes. The school let her walk with the rest of the seniors but she had to keep going to classes for the first semester of the following year.

Edward proposed that Christmas in front of her father and his family, and everyone was happy, clapping and cheering when Bella said yes. She wished her mom and Phil could have been there but she knew they were watching her from heaven, smiling that she was living her life as she wanted.

Alice, Esme, and Rose planned the entire wedding for Bella, as she wasn't into that sort of thing, but her and Edward did have the final say so on all the details.

In a small ceremony in the Cullen's living room, Charlie walked Bella to the altar and gave her to Edward. Carlisle presided over the ceremony and Alice and Rose were Bella's bridesmaids while Emmett and Jasper were Edward's groomsmen.

They honeymooned on a private island off the coast of Brazil, Isle Esme, and spent a month there in complete luxury. When they returned to Forks, Bella spent the last month of her human life with Charlie, spending time with him before the inevitable break they would be forced to take. Saying goodbye to Charlie had been hard for Bella, especially since he was her last relative, but she knew that she would see him again.

Edward and Bella headed to Alaska, where they were currently living, and stayed with the cousins of the Cullens, the Denali Coven. Two nights after arriving, Edward and Bella made love to each other slowly in front of the fire, and then he pressed his mouth to her neck and bit her, starting the change that would make them equals in all aspects.

Bella refused to remember the excruciating pain the venom caused in her body, choosing instead to think about the memories she wanted to retain after her change. Three days after Edward bit her, Bella woke to a new life and a new world.

Life as a vampire seemed to suit her, and with Edward by her side, and as an equal, she flourished through the required adaptations that being a vampire required. One thing Bella thoroughly enjoyed about being a vampire was the sex. She knew Edward had held back the full level of his desire for her, but didn't know how much he had restrained himself until the first time they made love. The cabin they were using on the outskirts of the Denali property was completely demolished by the time they were done. Bella was shocked at the level of destruction they caused, but wasn't embarrassed by it because it had been done with Edward as they physically shared their love for each other.

"Bella?" Edward murmured her name, bringing her out of her thoughts. "There you are, I thought I'd lost you for a moment," he teased her. Bella was constantly getting lost in her thoughts, something which she was teased for constantly.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the wedding, honeymoon, and when you changed me," Bella fessed up and Edward's smirk grew as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Were you thinking of the events, or what we did after the wedding, on the honeymoon, and before I changed you?" Edward asked her, smiling at her mischievously and Bella dropped her mental shield and let Edward see what she had been imagining. Edward growled lustfully and started making salacious remarks in her ear, making Bella desire him but she knew it wasn't the time.

"Oh shush!" Bella scolded him playfully and laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, but then froze when she heard the sound of tires crunching on gravel at the end of the driveway. "Ohmygod! He's here! Do I look ok? Is the house clean? Am I dressed appropriately? Have I eaten recently enough? What if I hurt him? What if I want to kill him?" Bella rambled on and on, and Edward had to quiet her down by pressing his lips to hers, silencing her words and stilling her racing mind.

When Edward felt her body relax, he slowly tapered off the kiss, fully ending it just as the car pulled to a stop. Carlisle and Esme had gone to the airport to pick Charlie up and bring him back. Charlie had retired several months prior and was going to spend a few months with the Cullens in Alaska going ice fishing, hunting, and more. Edward found it amusing that Charlie had mentioned big game hunting when it was exactly what the Cullens did, just not with the same weapons that Charlie had in mind.

Bella was still relaxed in his arms when the sounds of footsteps hit the porch steps and she tensed, drew in a deep breath, and held it just in case. She had been around humans for the past few months and had yet to attack, but she hadn't lived in close proximity with any and she would be with Charlie.

Hearing his arrival and knowing the risk potential with Bella, her siblings Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett appeared in the living room with Edward and Bella to provide support and strength, if it was needed, and Jasper was already using his powers to keep Bella calm. Edward knew if her heart could have beaten, it would have been racing at that point.

The doorknob turned slowly and the large wooden door started to open, and Edward grasped Bella's hand in support as her father came into view. He made sure to shut everyone's thoughts off but Bella's as he focused on her silent mind in case she dropped her shield for him.

Charlie paused and looked at Bella, his eyes widening as he finally laid eyes on her in person. They had talked some over the computer but it wasn't the same as seeing her in the flesh. Edward knew Bella was beautiful as a vampire, but she had been absolutely stunning as a human. However, the venom had changed her appearance. Her hair was richer, shinier; her skin was like that of a porcelain china doll; her eyes were now a vivid golden color the color of butterscotch candy; and every move she made was flawless.

"Bells?" Charlie croaked out, still staring at her in disbelief. "You look amazing!" Charlie exclaimed after a tense moment and that was all it took for Bella to cross the room at vampire speed and pull Charlie into a tight hug, making him grunt with discomfort.

Bella pulled back slowly, a sheepish look on her face as everyone laughed at her actions, and Edward knew at that moment that everything would be ok and would work out.

Days flew by with Charlie there. He and Emmett bonded over football, Jasper and he talked history, Alice and Rose were doted on and complimented daily on how lovely they were, and Carlisle and Esme were praised on their amazing family. Charlie and Edward had a few private talks where Edward was thanked repeatedly for saving Bella and keeping her in Charlie's life, even with her becoming a Cullen in every sense of the word. And every evening, Bella and Charlie would spend a few hours together talking, laughing, watching movies, and just being father and daughter.

About two weeks after Charlie had arrived, the Cullens' cousin coven, the Denalis, came over for the day. Charlie, Edward, and Bella had gone ice fishing for a few hours and came back to find them there. Edward watched with amusement and then shock as Charlie stumbled through meeting the beautiful Denali women, Kate, Irina, and Carmen, and he muttered to Eleazar that he was a lucky man to be surrounded by such beautiful women, making everyone laugh as they heard. But when Tanya, who had stopped to hunt on the way over, arrived a few minutes later, Charlie was stunned into silence.

Bella watched with a confused look on her face as her father looked like a fish out of water while he stared unabashedly at Tanya, who mirrored his actions with her focus on Charlie.

Jasper's mental voice hit Edward and informed him of the sudden spike of lust and attraction that surged from Tanya and Charlie, so Edward listened in to Tanya's mind and was shocked, but amused at what he heard. It appeared that Tanya had found her mate after all her time on Earth, and her mate was Charlie Swan. Charlie's sporadic thoughts told Edward enough about his instantaneous feelings for Tanya and Edward knew they would be inseparable from that moment on.

Edward pulled Bella off to the side and coaxed her from the room to let her know what was going on, and noticed that everyone else was vacating the living room to give Tanya and Charlie some time alone. Bella was confused at Tanya and Charlie's reactions to one another but quickly understood when Edward explained what he had heard in their minds and Jasper had felt. He thought that Bella might be upset by it all but she was extremely happy for her father, who had been alone since her mother had left him when she was a baby. Bella told Edward that all she wanted was for her father to be happy, and she knew that if Tanya and he were mates, that he would be for however long he remained on Earth.

**One Year Later**

Bella and Tanya sat by Charlie's bed for three straight days as the venom worked its way through his body, changing him into an immortal, lessening time's effects on his body, and making him physically equal to his mate.

Edward had been worried that Bella would not agree with her father's choice to become a vampire, but he had worried needlessly because Bella was overjoyed that she would get to have him around forever and that he would be eternally happy with Tanya by his side.

As the entire house listened to Charlie's heart race toward the finish line, Edward was grateful that it was almost over. The past three days had been taxing on him as Bella fretted over her father. Bella was the other half of his soul and anything that would make her hurt would hurt him as well, so Edward had felt everything Bella had and more as he not only worried about Charlie but about Bella.

The thundering of Charlie's heart seemed to echo in the house and then there was a sudden spell of silence as it finally lay dormant in his chest, never to beat again. No one spoke or moved until Bella broke the silence.

"Dad? Can you hear me?" Bella asked him and her words brought back a flood of memories for Edward, memories that started with a day that had been like all the others in his long life, hearing people's thoughts and just going through life on cruise control. However, one simple phrase mentally uttered by his mate had started the life altering change that he was grateful for.

Bella had begged for someone to hear her, and Edward did, not stopping until she heard him too, and together they rode life's ups and downs as best friends, lovers, equals, and mates. With Bella by his side, Edward knew he could survive anything.

He went into Charlie's bedroom and placed his hands on Bella's shoulders, leaning down to kiss her on the head and be with her as her father joined her, Tanya, and the rest of the Cullens and Denalis in an immortal life.

As Charlie's eyes opened, exposing the vivid scarlet color that would eventually change to gold, Edward realized that Charlie's rebirth was ushering in a new chapter of his life with Bella. Their family was complete and happy and that was all he could ask for.

"I love you," Edward murmured in Bella's ear and she turned her head to kiss him softly.

"I love you, too," Bella told him and he knew without a doubt that she did. He had heard her, healed her, and rescued her from her mind; loved her as her body healed, and gave her everything she could ever think to desire as she became his wife, his mate, and his eternal flame that would always light the love in his heart. Bella was his home and he was finally thankful for the power that had plagued him for nearly a century because it allowed him to hear his love.

Edward didn't know what the future would hold for him and his family, but as long as Bella was by his side and happy, he knew that it would be an amazing journey.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! The end of my last fanfic. I'm so happy I got to spend the last 3.5 years with all of you, some from the very beginning and some from just recently. I know I absolutely sucked at review replies, and for that I apologize, but I was either caught up in real life or busy working on the next update for all of you that if I replied to each of them I would have never kept up with my writing schedule and life. But know that I cherished each and every single review I received, laughing, crying, and keeping each one dear to my heart.
> 
> Over the past 3.5 years I've been honored to be nominated for multiple awards, winning quite a few of them thanks to all of you voting for me. I have achieved the honor of calling many of you friends and hope that our friendships remain after I stop writing fanfiction and move to the original fiction arena. 
> 
> Crystal, there is so much I could say to you that would be mushy, would make both of us cry, and would be more sentimental than you could ever imagine and would make you laugh at me and me laugh at myself in return, so instead I'll leave you with one simple word that sums up so much for us...leiderhosen! 
> 
> I will be leaving my stories up on ffnet, twcsl, and what I have posted on AO3 for all of you to continue to enjoy if you choose. Also, I have been asked to update my stories when I have publishing details of my first original fic so I will do that. 
> 
> I have made an author profile on facebook and you can find it at facebook dot com backslash savannah dot jalayne. I'll also post the url on my profile. 
> 
> I will still be around the fandom, reading stories, chatting with people, making recommendations in groups if I have any to make lol, and keeping the friendships I have made so don't worry about me disappearing. If you ever want to chat, just drop me a message on ffnet and I'll always reply. It's one guaranteed way to find me. 
> 
> Thank you all once again for coming along on this journey, and thank you to all of you who joined me in my other stories as well. I loved getting to know each of you. Also, I'm more than amazed at how many of you followed along with my son's journey through FPIES and food allergies and more. A small update on him, he's gaining weight and has finally started eating again with the help of prevacid twice a day. His GI doc said he has FPIES, GERD (gastro-esophageal reflux disorder), and is still highly suspicious of him having EoE (eosinophilic esophagitis) which we will rescope for after the first of the year. But for now he's growing, thriving, and finally eating again so things are looking up. 
> 
> I'm signing off for the last time and am off to write some of my first original fic of many to come. I've put a summary of the story on my new author fanfiction page if you're interested in knowing what it's about. Hope to see you over there and I'll be back to update with publishing info! Love you all!


End file.
